


Bloody Red Version: The AU Story

by animatedrose



Series: Bloody Red Version [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Battling, Blood, Clint be a rich boy, Creepypasta, Death, Drowning, Dysfunctional Family, Eyes, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Insanity, Losing Control, M/M, Medical Experiments, Mick has a thing against water, Multi, Narcolepsy, Nightmares, Other, Overheating, Panic Attacks, Science, Sickness, Sneezing, Spanish accents, Team Rocket being Team Rocket, Team Rocket gets taken over, Temporary Muteness, Threats, Violence, anger issues, cloning, from my old fanfiction.net account, gigantism, gym battles, jumping from reality to video game world, memories from the womb, mental manipulation, old, physical deformations, physical violence, revival, shenanigans of all kinds, surprise family relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Wildfire's life gets even more hectic than usual when some kid falls from the sky, claiming to know his mother. Add in a Swampert trying to play daddy and new restrictions against Wildfire's style of fighting. You can tell Wildfire's one pissed off Charmeleon! And this is only just the beginning...Meanwhile, Giovanni's facing his own slew of troubles back at the Rocket base.
Relationships: Charizard/Swampert
Series: Bloody Red Version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783753





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I blame CHIKARAfiction/eagle01/whatever-the-heck-he-wants- to-be-called for this thing's existence! He started this and got me tangled up in it. This entire prologue belongs to CHIKARAfiction. I just cleaned it up and edited it.  
> It's in the POV of his character, Clint. Liz is his Charizard.  
> This is still ongoing over on Skype, believe it or not. We're still trying to get to Cinnabar, lol

This place is horrible...corridors, hallways, plenty of doors. I'm never going to find her at this rate. ...I have to find her...

I keep running, trying to avoid battles. The last thing I want to do is have a battle in a closed hallway... The roof comes down… A lot of pain when I get out of here… I've been doing this long enough to know that. So if I can just find her quickly and make an equally quick escape, then everything will be alright...

Team Rocket Labs... They never cease to amaze you, the endless capturing and torturing of Pokémon... It's funny, considering they do that just to make their own monsters half the time... It's hard to feel sorry for them when their Pokémon kill them after a loss after that...but anyway, back to a dire situation here.

I need to rescue my friend... One of my first on this ever continuing journey of mine through these worlds. And if they've done anything to her... Well, that's bad news for them...

I should have known... I should have known when I released her...but I wasn't just going to keep her after she found someone. Our bond was strong but she wanted to move on. After all the times we've had, it was fitting. It's not like I never saw her again, I always came back to see her in between...my endeavors...but she wasn't officially a part of my team anymore.

They knew how powerful she was...and they knew she was vulnerable...especially...now...

I quicken my pace and try to get to the lab he told me about, hoping he was right...but usually he isn't wrong in these sorts of things. So I head for Lab A-31982. That's where she should be... That's where she should be. And I can save her and stop them...

Hallways, turns, more hallways… GAH! For the love of Arc-...God... This place can get to you sometimes, but this place just doesn't end. Ok! I'm on Floor A... Just have to keep moving.

They know I've broken in. I keep hiding in closets as the grunts head by me to fight my friends... Good luck to them. I'll probably never see them again... The Grunts of course... Pssh, you think I meant my friends? Please...I like to think I'm a better trainer than that... After all this time, I hope anyway...

Finally, Lab A-31982! The door should be unlocked at this point. I press my hand to the activation key and it clicks... Thank goodness. I rush in, ready for battle, ready to take anyone out in my way!

...There's no one here...

There isn't anyone in the room at all... All I see are lab tables...and...blood...every...where... Don't throw up, damn it... DON'T! I regain my composure...and realize that the worst has happened…and it could be too late... NO! Don't think that. She's stronger than that. She would fight... She'd fight for herself...and for... I bolt out of the room. Damn it! Where could she be now? ...Please be somewhere, please-

"Attention all...uninvited guests... Yes, that's you, boy... Hmhmhm... How'ya been? ...Lookin' for somethin'?"

That voice over the intercom... Oh, how I HATE that smooth, cold southern voice...and I try to stuff my anger down... It's incredibly difficult.

"Looks like there's been a bit of a mess in this here lab, hm? ...Hmhmhm... Sorry about that, ya see...I know she was a fighter an' all but man...there's plenty to be fightin' for, especially when you have—"

"ENOUGH!" I just yell. I can't take him anymore. What did he do? ...I just have to talk to him. It's all I can take from smashing my fists into the wall. "Where is she, you bastard? WHERE? I swear to everything, if you've done what I think you did—"

That damn laugh...over the intercom... It froze me...and he spoke again. "Oh please... She was useless... Like her death means anythin' to me... It's just another useless shell out of the way... Besides, the fine folks here didn't want her... Shoot, she's past her prime, man... Past any use to you or anythin' on this green wondrous earth o' ours...but what she had, on the other hand—"

My fists clench. "You piece of—" ...I bite my tongue. "...What did you do?"

He takes his time in explaining... Of course... He just loves what he does... "Mmmmm... Well, it was tough... Took the whole dang lab and some of my subordinates to subdue her...even in her condition. Heheh... It was wondrous to watch her in panic... Watch her scream... Knowing her hope for existence...like a flame...dancin' like it does...flicker out..."

At this point, I can't STAND him anymore. "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TEAR THIS LAB DOWN TO FIND THEM?!"

He just laughs... If I could just find him...I'd cream him... He talks again, so I listen. "Well... If you want the lovely lady...she's out back... We're done with her, y'know what I mean? Heheheh...but that other piece of the puzzle... That's gone... The Rockets here, they got plans for him... A part of a new wondrous program—"

I'm done listening and I bolt to the back of the labs. Any grunt I see now, before they can summon their Pokémon, I just level them with a straight punch to the face. Have to get there, have to...HAVE TO... I get to the back, all but kicking the door down and...

"...No..."

She's there...in the grass behind the labs... Blood all over her... Her stomach...shredded... Her once big orange imposing form...destroyed. I can't stop from throwing up that time. I keep my footing and stumble over to her. I shout. "LIZ!" I go over to her... She's not moving. I shout. "LIZ! ...Please no...no…" Tears start to fall from my face. I can't stop them... Can't blame myself...

Suddenly...a small gasp from her snout as she spits up blood. I nearly leap... She isn't dead! I go to her quickly. "LIZ! Liz I'm here!" I check her tail... Her flames barely lit... I breathe heavily "Alright, Liz... It's ok... It's ok, we can get you to a Center. You can be healed, just like that. It's ok, we can—"

She licks her bloodstained lips...and smiles weakly, cutting me off. "You're...a little late to the party...Clint..."

I choke back a sob. "Don't you say that! You've been through worse, Liz, you have!"

"No, I haven't... You know I haven't..." She looks to me weakly. "I'm dying...Clint..."

I freeze... I don't want to accept it... Please, no... "No... Liz, please... You can't die! You can't! You're—"

"I know!" She coughs and I do my best to steady her head. "I know that you, simpleton…"

I almost laugh... How can she still crack a joke like usual in this situation? She continues, so I keep quiet.

"I know I was your first starter... I've been with...you through thick...and thin..." She coughs again. I steady her head "...I don't have time...for the sentimental talk, Clint... I'm going to be gone soon..."

"DONT SAY THAT, DAMN IT!" I bite my lower lip. "...You were ready to finally do something you wanted to for awhile now... Liz...you're a—"

She smiles, cutting me off again. "I know... Through all of the torture...I managed to..." She coughs again and cringes. "...be forced...to deliver..."

I shouldn't ask... Really, I shouldn't with the time...but I have to. "...Boy or girl?"

She manages a smirk. "...Same old Clint... A beautiful little boy…" A tear falls down her face. "A boy I'll never...be able to tell how much I love..." She coughs again, more blood coming up. I steady her again.

"This doesn't have to be this way, Liz! Let me try and save you! Don't just give up!"

Liz sighs. "Clint... I don't have much of...a choice... Look...They took my boy...and...from what I heard, they... They're gonna..." She takes a breath. She isn't going to go now... "...They're gonna hurt my baby, Clint... They're gonna...try and...make him one of them..."

I swallow a hard lump in my throat. "I won't let that happen... I won't, Liz, do you hear me?"

Liz smiles again and lifts her neck up as much as she can. "Clint... I know you can save my baby, I know...you can. ...I wouldn't trust this...with anyone else... My baby's...going to grow up...alone... They're going to make him cold...and evil...and you're the only one who...can save him."

I ask, "Where are they taking him?"

She replies after a breath. "I heard something about...replacing...Pokémon that...trainers start their journeys with...with Pokémon that...have been groomed secretly under the Rockets... He...probably doesn't even know...it's the Rockets... They're stupid but...not that stupid...but he's going to hate... My baby... He's going to hate everyone..." She's crying now...weakly, her life leaving her.

I try and console her. "Liz...I'll find him, don't you worry. ...This is your dying wish. I don't think I'm going to just walk away from it, right? ...I'll find him... I'll make sure I get him out of that abyss... Maybe I can even find him before that...right?"

Liz smiles...her head resting on the ground. "I know...you'll save him Clint. ...You'll save...him...and give him the love...I can't..." Her eyes start to close...

"...No...LIZ, NO!"

Her last words...implant in my mind. "Take care...of my Wildfire..." Her eyes close...and her tail goes out.

For a few minutes...I stare...and hope she's going to open her eyes again... I hope...with every bone and fiber that makes my being...but she doesn't...

...Liz...is dead...

I'm shaking... Shaking with anger... Rage... So much grief and sadness...and I just scream...and clutch Liz's neck tightly... This shouldn't be happening... Not this way...NOT THIS WAY...

Some grunts come out of the back door, probably send to 'deal with me'... Right... They shout, "Alright trespasser, prepare to die!"

I'm quiet for a bit... Then I stand...slowly...and turn to them. I see them back up. ...Liz's blood is all over me from clutching her so tight...and I take out a Poke Ball... I don't remember much after that... Just the ringing of Liz's last words... "Take care...of my Wildfire..." ...and a leveled Rocket scientist lab...

...One thing's for sure... Wildfire...wherever you are...I'm not going to stop looking for you, or who caused this... As if he needed another reason...

Wildfire...just hold on and wait for me... I'll find you... I swear on your beautiful mother's eyes... Uncle Clint will find you...


	2. Investigation

Somewhere in the world, amongst its many people, there is a boy. A normal boy to the eye—age 20, black hair, brown eyes. He goes out, does things… Anyone you’d ask would say he’s normal...but this boy had a secret... A particularly interesting one. Not even his parents knew about it.

But this secret revolved around the world of Pokemon... Yes, those cute and sometimes...kind of terrifying creatures that turned into a worldwide craze. Cards, shirts, toys, a TV series...and games...especially.

You talk to anyone else, they would say Pokemon is a fun hobby. Though if you talked to this boy about Pokemon, he would say with the absolute most certainty in his voice, “Oh yeah, they’re fun as a _game_...but when you find out they’re _real_... _That’s_ when it gets interesting.”

Some people don’t know what to think of that statement. Others think it a joke. Others think it kind of crazy.

For him...Pokemon have evolved—pardon the pun—way past just a game...

.o.o.o.o.

One day, that boy goes back into his house. It’s a rather big house... You’d wonder how a 20-year-old could afford that. He goes down to the basement of it...and there it is... Wires, beeping lights, etc. It looks like a tech nerd’s dream down there. There’s a giant screen on there, currently showing nothing. It looks like it’s scanning something, but nothing’s come up. There are some...tube-like machines at the other end of the room as well.

He sat down in the chair as another figure, this one out-of-sight, came down. The boy turned and smiled to it. “‘Sup?”

The figure walked up to the screen and spoke. “So...ya find what that signal is yet, Clint?”

The boy named Clint relaxed in the chair, arms behind his back. “No... It’s really weird...”

“Why?”

“Well...usually...signals like this only go off once and then stop because, more often than not, it’s a glitched game and whoever used that particular one...kind of has a breakdown or throws it out the window...or both.”

“Yeah, I feel you... So, you think this is different?”

“I’m not sure...” Clint admitted.

A window appeared on the screen. It’s of another figure, kind of blacked out. A sort of dull, mechanical voice came through the speakers.

“I have not been able to locate the exact coordinates of the anomaly yet...”

Clint sighed, looking down a bit. The figure next to Clint looked to him. “...Man, you think this is gonna be the one to have—”

“I don’t know...” Clint interrupted.

The figure sighed and patted Clint’s arm. “Maybe it will be, man... I know how much ya wanna find ‘em...”

“Mhmm...” Clint lifted his head with a little smile. “But hey, don’t worry about it too much, man, alright? Why don’t you head up? I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

“A’ight,” the figure shrugged. He put up his...hood...and walks away.

Clint goes back to watching the screen. That other figure is still present in the chat window.

“Come on... Show up for me one more time...” Clint whispered softly.

.o.o.o.o.

Clint was down there all night...waiting... Usually he had to because, at first with glitched games...they suck you in that way. He just prayed with everything...it hadn’t been destroyed... It’s usually hard to destroy these types of games...but it can be done... He waited...staring at the screen.

The figure on the monitor spoke once more. “You need to sleep eventually.”

“Not now, I don’t...”

“You are going to expel your energy needed for later. Go and rest. I shall continue monitoring.”

Clint stared...and sighed...and started to rise...until...BEEP! Clint plopped right back down.

“THAT HAS TO BE IT! Locate it!!” he ordered.

The monitor vanished and the scanner expanded to a virtual layout of the world. It zoomed back in on the US, pinpointing, pinpointing...THERE.

Clint grinned. “There you are...again. Whoever you are, you’re the only other person to visit the world of Pokemon more than once... The other one being, well...” He gave a half laugh. “Me... Alright, I suppose I should head out then!”

The figure appeared on the chat monitor again. “Negative.”

“...Wha?” Clint yelped, baffled.

“Allow me to recon who it is, to see if there is a threat,” the figure on the monitor requested.

“Oh, like I would just go barging in, not asking any questions...” Clint grumbled.

“...”

“...So, you’re gonna go recon and tell me what’s up then?” Clint asked.

“Yes...”

Clint sighed dramatically. “FINE... I’ll wait...” He sat in his chair, annoyed. “Do your thing...”

The monitor vanished...and that particular figure goes to where the signal is sounding.

Clint looked down, muttering to himself. “Please...let this be the one...”

.o.o.o.o.

That certain figure stepped through the woods. It kind of...looked like Clint... Human figure, clothing, black hair...but...red eyes...

This is where the signal was... This is where he should find them… He sniffed the air...and closed his eyes...

_Red version..._

It took him back a bit...but this isn’t the time to be thinking of such endeavors... This is a time to find and analyze...

.o.o.o.o.

Dante sighed, getting up. He could see the small injuries accumulating on his teammates from the training. Wildfire and Gale were fighting like crazy, ignoring their pains and aches in pursuit of power. Rocket, Talon, Dune, and Zapper didn’t have that same drive. Their drive was to protect him, Dante, from the harshness that was the two glitch Pokemon.

_Maybe we should go to the Pokemon Center,_ he thought.

He looked at Talon, who seemed to understand his wish. He spread his wings and cawed loudly, instantly calling the attention of the rest of the team. “We should go to the Pokemon Center. We all need to rest,” the bird declared.

“Rest won’t get us to the top!” Wildfire growled, tail lashing angrily at the interruption.

“Neither will fainting unnecessarily,” Gale pointed out.

After a moment, the Charmeleon snorted. “...Fine. Let's go.”

Dante sighed in relief, grateful to the Fearow for voicing what he could not. The group headed for Nugget Bridge in order to return to Cerulean City’s Pokemon Center. Nugget Bridge is still littered with blood spots and burn marks from the damage Wildfire and Gale created. There’s even a dent in the guardrail where Dante got slammed and nearly drowned.

Dante fought to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. The drowning had happened nearly an hour ago yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He nearly DIED! Would he have died in real life if he died here? Would dying have been better?

_No! I decided to stay alive so Wildfire can't hurt anyone else! I’ve lasted this long with him. I can still keep going. I just have to get him to the top. Then it'll all be over._

Forcing his head up, Dante was secretly happy to leave Nugget Bridge behind as they arrived back in Cerulean City.

.o.o.o.o.

The figure searched for them further. He crossed Nugget Bridge, emotionlessly surveying the damage. _With a battle like this...he would be healing his Pokemon and then returning to possibly train..._

He continued to walk, noticing the dents in the guardrail as well... A ferocious battle, that much was certain, to do damage such as this.

He pressed onward, Cerulean City up ahead. If they are to train more...he must look for the nearest grasslands...

.o.o.o.o.

Dante exited the Pokemon Center after healing his team. Wildfire, though still irate about interrupting his training for something as mundane as healing, had calmed somewhat. Dante was grateful for this. Zapper had climbed up to his shoulder now, uncomfortable being so close to Gale. His fear of the Pidgey lineage still persisted...

_Might have to fix that later. It's no good to be so scared of a teammate. If anything, Wildfire might use that against us later._

Dune suddenly yanked on his pant leg, begging to be picked up. Ignoring Wildfire’s snorts and muttered insults, Dante did as requested and scooped up his beloved Sandshrew. _At least this stupid glitchy game gave me a Sandshrew,_ Dante thought, smiling. _That’s the only good thing it’s done for me so far._

Dune and Zapper provide silent comfort as they crossed Nugget Bridge again, returning to training in the surrounding grass.

.o.o.o.o.

The figure’s assumption was true...

There was a trainer with a full party of Pokemon heading into the grass. _A boy,_ he noted. _Now to see exactly what they are capable of..._

He followed, making sure none of them knew of his presence.

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire and Gale show no remorse to the wild Pokemon they battle, slashing and burning them to the point where Dante honestly wonders how they survive. Wild Pokemon sure are durable...unlike the ones owned by humans.

_Or glitch Pokemon,_ Dante thought, glaring at the pair.

Nearby, Zapper is helping Dune to get strong. “Come on, kiddo! Put some effort into that Scratch! Do it like you mean it!”

“But I don’t WANT to hurt anyone! I’m scared!” Dune whined.

Dante couldn’t help but give a sad smile. _Aren’t we all?_

Talon is fighting plenty, though his attacks—thankfully—lack the ferocity and bloodlust of their glitched teammates. If anything, he’s purposely holding back against these weakling wilds. Dante chuckled, reminded of how hard the Fearow had fought before he evolved, before he saved Dante from the suffocating river...

Rocket is sitting beside him, one paw resting on top of his hand. Dante feels just a touch safer, knowing he has such loyal friends by his side.

.o.o.o.o.

The figure watched through the trees, taking note...

The trainer cannot speak... He suffered from the muteness... Clint did in his first travels as well. He read the trainer’s facial movements and noted when his Pokemon battle...

Two specific ones... The Pidgeotto and the...Charmeleon…destroy the Pokemon in which they battle with. The other four seem like eager Pokemon... Nowhere near the violent factors and capabilities of the other two, though they _could_ attain such tendencies—the Fearow especially—they don’t seem to _want_ to.

Every time a wild Pokemon is killed, he noted the boy’s sadness and disdain... He realized it quickly. The boy has lost control, which means those two may not be normal Pokemon...

Further analysis needed.

The Wartortle looks strong, however, with it resting, he cannot analyze. The Pikachu seems helpful, cocky but helpful... He noted the scars on its back. Pidgeotto scars...from that one or another...

Further analysis needed.

The Sandshrew seems young, scared, more inexperienced and fearful, he noted. The Charmeleon is the most ferocious in his attacks, but the Pidgeotto is not far behind... Interesting Pokemon...

A curious Rattata started sniffing the figure. He looked down and kicked it away. The Rattata growled and tried to bite the figure’s leg, but the figure just grabs him and chucks him...clear across the trainer’s battleground and in the line of sight and sound of all of them...

Misstep in judgment, however he is unafraid of any of the ramifications it may lead to... He fears nothing...

.o.o.o.o.

The Rattata sails overhead, squeaking. Everyone freezes to look up and watch it fly briefly before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. After a moment, it gets up and stumbles away, obviously in pain. Silence reigns briefly before being broken...by none other than Zapper.

“A flying Rattata. _Now_ I’ve seen everything!”

“Rattatas fly?” Dune asked, horribly confused.

“Someone probably threw it,” Talon corrected, unimpressed. “I don’t blame them. Rattatas are annoying.”

“Stupid flying rat,” Wildfire snarled, returning to training.

Rocket looked at Dante. “Is that normal?” he asked.

Dante shook his head. _Talon must be right. But who threw it?_

He looked around until he saw someone standing across the grass patch, half hidden behind a bush. Gale was also looking in that direction.

“You’re a horrid hider,” the Pidgeotto commented dully. “If you have something to say to us, come out. We know you’re there.”

“Huh?” Wildfire looked over. “Who the heck is that?”

“An idiot,” Gale replied, turning away.

_Why do they always judge people by behavior?_ Dante wondered, looking at the strange person. _Well, he sure doesn’t look normal._

The figure stepped out of the brush, face emotionless. His red eyes fixed on all of them. In a dull, monotonic...almost robotic voice, he spoke to them. “To be fair...I don’t need to hide... I could have been come straight to you... However, I find analyzing from a safe distance is a more favorable choice...” His eyes go to Dante, then the rest individually. “You all seem to have your own methods of training...” His eyes stop on Wildfire and Gale. “You two in an especially interesting manner.”

Wildfire frowned. “Who are you and why are you stalking us? Do you want to get killed?”

Dante sighed, hanging his head. _Why must you threaten everyone we meet?_ he wondered.

Dune clung to the boy’s leg, catching his attention. “That guy,” Dune whimpered. “He’s creepy.”

“Yeah, he’s giving me the heebie jeebies,” Zapper agreed.

“Well, he sure looks odd. Not your average person, that’s for sure," Talon noted.

“You’re not from here, are you?” Gale questioned. “And I don’t mean this city. I mean this world.”

_What?_ Dante looked at the guy again. … _Gale's right. He’s not like anyone we’ve ever seen before. Pokemon has had some weird characters, sure, but none like this guy. Could he be...?_

“...Who...am I? …” The figure looked to the side, head sort of twitching slightly. “Who...am I?” He’s sort of asking the question to himself...but he turned back to them after a moment. “I was merely observing you to collect data, as you—” His eyes locked onto Dante. “—have made a substantial amount of noise lately. You, of course, came back more than once...”

_What?_ Dante froze, suddenly scared. _Has he been watching me? Is this another glitch? No... The game wouldn’t purposely make a person...would it? He keeps mentioning data. Is he a computer program? Then how’d he get in a Gameboy game? This makes no sense._

“Well, you’re freaking weird,” Wildfire decided. “You don't even know your own name? You’re not even worth my time. Come on, Gale. We’re going back to training.”

“Agreed,” the Pidgeotto nodded, turning away from the strange man.

Dante wasn’t sure what exactly to do. _If only I could talk. I could ask him something. Is what Gale said true? Is he not even from this world? Is he...from my world?_

The figure looked to Wildfire and Gale. “Training is important to you... Why?”

“Why? Duh! So we can get stronger!” Wildfire replied, glaring at the strange person. “If you’re not strong, you’ll be trampled to dust by those that are. I’m going to the top. If you can’t help me get there, then you better get out of my way...or else.”

“Strength is better than weakness,” Gale said simply.

“I see... So, you believe you are strong enough to reach the top? Stronger than all?” the figured asked.

“I’ve gotten this far without much trouble. And I’ll get farther still. If you’re gonna stand in my way, then you better say your prayers. I don’t show mercy to weaklings,” Wildfire warned, smirking cruelly and displaying his claws as an added threat.

“So, you assume that you can kill me?” His face, voice, posture… Nothing changes with the intimidation. He just stares at Wildfire with those red eyes.

“Everything can be killed, one way or another,” Wildfire said. “If you’re offering yourself as a demonstration...”

“If you wish to strike me down, you may attempt to do so.” This guy just literally said ‘you can kill me’ with no emotion...

“Attempt? I won’t just _attempt_ to, moron, I _will_!” Wildfire declared, lunging....only to leap back when Talon flared out a wing.

“Hold on! Something isn’t right!” the Fearow said. “Nobody would just willingly let a Charmeleon try to maul them simply to prove a point. You’re not normal, are you?”

“What the heck, you dumb bird?!” Wildfire shouted, peeved.

_Not normal..._ Dante thought. _Yeah, this guy definitely isn’t normal._

Dune clutched Dante’s pant leg. “I’m scared,” the Sandshrew whimpered.

The stranger doesn’t move an inch. “If he wishes to kill me, allow him to do it. It seems to be the only thing which fills his desires to give him anything close to the sensation called happiness... I assure you, he will not kill me. He may attempt, but he will not kill me.”

“Even better reason not to let him even try. Who do you think he’ll take his rage out on if he can’t kill you?” Talon challenged. “Sorry to ruin your fun but I’m not putting our team’s health at risk just so you can have your sick, twisted fun with Wildfire. Even if he might deserve it.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Wildfire snarled.

“Don't let them get to you. If you can’t kill him, that man isn’t worth the effort,” Gale advised, frowning.

“Yeah, yeah,” the Charmeleon muttered, reluctantly agreeing. “If it won't get me to the top, it’s not worth going after.”

Dante sighed in relief. _Thanks again, Talon._ He looked at the strange man. _But still... He actually WANTED Wildfire to try attacking him? Is he insane? I guess it’s just because he doesn’t know how Wildfire reacts. But still..._

“As you wish...” the stranger relented.

That same Rattata he threw lunged and climbed onto him. The man doesn’t even flinch. Then…it chomped right into his neck.

Dante would’ve screamed if he was able, but all he could do was raise his hands to cover his silent scream. Dune provided the scream for him, burying his mousy face into Dante’s leg.

Zapper jumped back, shocked. “Oh, man! That Rattata is PISSED!”

“I guess we know who threw it now,” Talon commented, flinching as he watched the rat gnaw at the man's neck.

“Ugh... Get it off! That’s horrible! Do something!” Rocket cried, half-hiding behind Dante’s other leg.

...Blood...doesn’t come out of his neck... It’s...a white liquid...with purple and orange mixed in. The man’s eyes start glowing red as he grabbed the Rattata and yanked it off effortlessly. His neck wound healed up in an instant. He looked to the struggling Rattata and opened his mouth, and what came out...is a screech...

A Nidoran screech, not an actual Nidoran... The Nidoran call from the game…and an off one at that.

He chucked the Rattata up into the air and it flew. He waited and it came down right in front of his face. He opened his mouth again and a torrent of water blasted it, sending it flying into the forest. His eyes return normal and he cracked his neck, twitching a little.

“A slight annoyance dealt with... Where were we?” he wondered.

_...What the hell is this guy? He CAN’T be human!_ Dante thought, terrified.

“...That was...odd,” Talon said.

“Odd? Odd?! That was freaking _sick_ , dude!” Zapper shouted. “And not in a bad way! In a cool way!”

“Now I’m even more scared,” Dune whimpered.

“I think I am, too,” Rocket agreed.

_Me three,_ Dante decided.

Wildfire and Gale looked back at the man in time to see the display. “...Gross,” Gale commented upon seeing the stuff that came from the man’s neck. “You’re definitely not from around here.”

“No duh,” Wildfire deadpanned, frowning at the Pidgeotto. He looked back at the man. “Okay, weirdo, what do you want with us? You’re obviously stalking us for some reason. Spit it out! I’m sick of looking at you already.”

“Forgive me... In all of this, I forgot to introduce who I am... Allow me to do so... I am The Missing Number...” the stranger replied.

_Missingno?!_ Dante realized. _So he IS a glitch..._

“The Missing Number?” Talon repeated.

“Never heard of it,” Zapper commented.

“That's a stupid name,” Wildfire said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You may call me Missingno if you wish. It is not common for you to have never heard of me... I am not supposed to exist at all, but here I stand...” the stranger, Missingno, explained. “A Pokemon...just like all of you... Contrary to what my form depicts... If wished, I shall show you my true one...”

_Missingno usually crashes the games it appears in. If Red crashes...will I die?_ Dante wondered fearfully.

“Not supposed...to exist?” Talon repeated. “What does that mean?”

“He’s...a Pokemon?” Dune repeated.

“Definitely a weird-looking one,” Zapper commented.

“You still haven’t told me what you want with us,” Wildfire said, growing impatient.

“Simple... Something in which may be hard to comprehend to the young minds such as yourselves...but other worlds exists outside of this one.” Missingno turns to Dante. “Your trainer is from one of them...and he is a rare case of one that has kept coming back... This intrigues me.”

_I’m not doing this because I want to. Even if I stop playing the game, I’d probably keep coming back while I sleep. That’s already been proven,_ Dante thought, frowning. _Besides, Jerry’s gone now. Rook’s dead...I think. This’ll all end if I just do what Wildfire wants._

“So what? You’re here to take Dante away?!” Wildfire snarled, falling on the defensive. “Then you’re killing me first! I need him to get me to the top! He got me this far! He’ll get me the rest of the way, whether he likes it or not!”

“Agreed,” Gale said, stepping forward as well. “If you threaten our goals, you’ll regret it dearly.”

“I am not here to take Dante away...” Missingno said. “I am merely here to see him, as said. He does not seem to be able to talk... The muteness side effect is an annoyance, is it not?”

_Annoyance? It’s hell!_ Dante thought, nodding quickly.

“Mute? You mean Dante’s supposed to talk right now?” Dune asked.

“He does sometimes,” Rocket replied. “But it always sounds like it’s coming from the sky more than it coming from Dante himself. It’s...weird.”

“Oh,” the Sandshrew nodded, understanding.

“So, you want to see our trainer? Why?” Talon asked, cautious yet curious.

“The only other one who ever came back was one other person. No one else has been able to handle it psychologically, or physically. So the fact in which your trainer Dante has survived without a mental breakdown proves he is formidable...which leads me to my next question. What are your names, Pokemon of Dante?” Missingno asked.

_Survived? Mental breakdown? What’s he talking about?_ Dante thought, growing more afraid. _Is this game really that dangerous?_

“I’m Talon,” the Fearow replied, still staying cautious.

“Zapper,” the Pikachu said.

“I-I’m D-D-Dune,” the Sandshrew stuttered.

“I’m Rocket,” the Wartortle introduced.

“The name is Gale,” the Pidgeotto said, not bothering to pay Missingno any attention.

“As for me, I’m Wildfire. Remember it! I’ll be at the top soon enough! Then NOBODY will be able to defeat me!” the Charmeleon declared.

Missingno said nothing for a long while. “.......Your name is Wildfire?”

“Uh, yeah? Are you deaf, too? Let me say it louder,” Wildfire said, cupping his clawed paws around his mouth. “MY NAME IS WILDFIRE! REMEMBER IT!”

Gale frowned, shaking his head. “...I believe I nearly lost my hearing.”

“Shut up, you baby,” the Charmeleon hissed, glaring at his companion.

“......” Missingno rubbed a hand against his temple, a sort of whirring sound escaping him. He stopped. “Chance of me reporting back and getting a calm response just went down to zero... Possibly negative...”

“Response?” Wildfire frowned before shrugging. “Whatever. Let’s go back to training. The deaf guy’s hearing stuff.”

Wildfire wandered off to train, Gale following him.

_Reporting back? To who?_ Dante wondered

“...To let you know...you are going to get another visitor... Most likely very soon...” Missingno said. He turned, saying one last thing before he left. “A pleasure, Dante...”

Missingno walked off, vanishing from sight.

_Another visitor?_ Dante thought. _Is that good...or bad?_

“Well, that was...odd,” Talon said.

“Now what?” Dune asked.

“That was the most fun yet!” Zapper laughed. “The Missing Number! Wow! Wait until I tell... Well, I _have_ no one to tell. Crud...”

“It’s okay,” Rocket consoled, patting his friend on the back.

“Is the crazy guy gone?” Wildfire called.

“It appears so,” Gale replied, noticing Missingno’s absence.

“About damn time,” the Charmeleon huffed. “That guy was WEIRD. And not in a good way. In a _bad_ way. A really, _really_ bad way.”

“That’s saying something, coming from you,” Gale noted.

Wildfire frowned. “...Shut up.”

.o.o.o.o.

Missingno reported back. Clint was half asleep at the computer. He looked up, snapping awake. “So...?”

“A boy trainer named Dante,” Missingno reported.

“Oh... That it?” Clint asked.

“He had a Pokemon party,” Missingno replied. “Dune—a Sandshrew, Talon—a Fearow, Rocket—a Wartortle, Zapper—a Pikachu, Gale—a Pidgeotto, and a Charmeleon...”

“...Weird... Two starters on the same team. That doesn’t usually—” Clint suddenly looked up. “What did you say?”

“A Charmeleon…”

“...What’s his name?” Clint asked.

“...”

“...What’s. His. Name?” Clint repeated testily.

“He is ruthless and may kill on the spot,” Missingno replied evasively.

“NAME. MISSINGNO.” Clint shouted.

“...Wildfire...” Missingno finally said.

“...I’m going...now.” Clint got up and started getting ready.

“He doesn’t seem to know who he is or anything, Clint,” Missingno argued.

“Don’t care!” Clint said stubbornly.

“He may kill you,” Missingno added.

“Don’t care!” Clint barked.

“Your stubborn attitude for wanting to find him has clouded your judgment of—”

Clint turned to Missingno with a serious face. “Her last words to me were to find him and I’m going to do it, Missingno. I don’t care about the consequences.”

Missingno froze. After a moment, he nodded. “...Affirmative...I shall give you the coordinates.”

“Alright,” Clint said with a small smile. “Now, please.”

The computer whirred and a hatch to one of the tube-like machine opened. Clint quickly grabbed that same figure from before and plopped him in the chair.

“‘Ey, man, what are you doin’? It’s late here. I’m tryin’ ta sleep!” he complained loudly.

“We found him...” Clint said firmly.

The figure stared at him for a long moment. “...Wha’?”

“Wildfire is that signal...” Clint explained.

“...So what, ya want me to battle?”

“No, I want you to stay here and guard the monitors until I get back. Open up a portal so if something gets too rough, you get me out. It’s simple,” Clint replied, gesturing to the keyboard.

“You say that and there are about a hundred some keys in front a me...” the figure pointed out.

Clint sighed. “Sean, don’t be stubborn.”

“I ain’t stubborn! I’m just sayin’!” the figure, Sean, argued.

“Just do it!” Clint urged. “Unless you want Zepplin to help you—”

“Nuh-uh! Noooo way! I can do this on my own...” Sean barked quickly.

Clint turned...and looked down... He smiled. “You wanna come too?”

There’s no response.

Clint just smiled and picked him up. “Ok...but you know what you do to people, so get in my coat.” He unzipped it and put whatever it is in there, zipping it back up. “Alright.”

He steps in the hatch.

“Press the button, Sean,” Clint instructed.

“Yeah, yeah, what ‘chu think I’m doin’?” Sean muttered. He pressed a button and the hatch closed. Sean folded his arms. “Pssh, I can do this on my own easy, look at dis!” He hit some random keys. “See, that’s smart-like, ain’t it?”

Missingno just stared. “...You just messed up the coordinates for Clint to land...”

Sean froze. “...But only a little bit, right?” he asked hopefully.

.o.o.o.o.

There’s a flash of light and Clint is suddenly in the world... He felt air underneath him and looked down... He’s now ABOVE the training ground Dante was at!

“...SEAN!!” he yelled.

He fell a good 15 feet to the ground, landing on his back.

“...Ok... Ow!” Clint groaned.

.o.o.o.o.

Sean stared at the monitor nervously. “...He was in the sky, wasn’t he?”

“Yes...” Missingno replied.

“......My bad...” Sean admitted sheepishly.


	3. Battles, Physical and Emotional

Dante jumped, looking up to see a guy falling from the sky. _Now what?! Are the glitches in this game going crazy?!_

“First a flying Rattata, now a flying human? Sweet!” Zapper cried, laughing.

“He’s not flying. He’s falling,” Gale corrected.

“ _Toward_ us, might I add,” Talon said, backing up a step. “We might want to run.”

“Running sounds nice!” Dune agreed, clinging fearfully to Dante’s leg.

“Move it!” Wildfire snarled, bolting out of the area of the falling guy.

Dante scooped up Dune and Zapper, fleeing. Rocket was hot on his heels. Gale and Talon took to the sky in order to get out of the way. The guy abruptly crashed into the ground… _quite_ hard…

“Uugh...” The guy got up quite quickly, rubbing his head. “Dang it, Sean! I gave you one thing to do and you messed up my coordinates...” He looked around, noticing the scattered team around him. “Seems I’ve caused a disturbance. That usually happens when someone falls out of the sky, though...when they SHOULDN’T have...”

.o.o.o.o.

Sean sighed from the computer. “He’s hinting that I screwed up, ain’t he?”

“Yes,” Missingno replied.

“I already said my bad. What more do you want??” Sean complained.

.o.o.o.o.

_A person?_ Dante thought once the smoke cleared and the guy was visible. _It’s not the guy from before. It’s somebody different. Is he a glitch?_

“Man, that was cool!” Zapper declared. “How come I can’t fly?!”

“Because rats don’t fly,” Gale hissed.

“And he fell, not flew,” Talon added, glaring at Gale.

“Is he okay, Dante?” Rocket asked, looking at the stranger.

Dante shrugged. _Well, he doesn’t look too hurt._

“Why are weirdoes showing up suddenly? Can’t I get to the top in peace?” Wildfire demanded, peeved.

Clint turned and smiled at them. “Ah, you must be the guy!” He strolled over. “Hey there! I’m Clint.” He extended a hand. “You don’t know me, but you might know my friend—humanoid looking, red eyes, ominous dull robotic voice that makes Steven Hawking sound joyous...”

_Steven Hawking? He knows who that is? Then he can’t be a glitch,_ Dante realized, though he shied away from Clint’s hand. _Is he from my world? But...how’d he get here? Better yet, why?_

Talon flared his wings. “The weird Missing Number guy is your friend? He tried to get us killed by tempting our resident psycho, you know.”

“I’m not a psycho, you damn bird!” Wildfire hissed.

“Are you okay, mister? You fell really far and hard,” Rocket asked nervously.

Clint laughed, waving a hand. “Oh, I’m fine, bud. I’ve taken _much worse_ in my day.” He looked at Talon. “Oh, don’t worry. Missingno wouldn’t have hurt you. He likes to gauge your powers and since attacking him with all you got doesn’t do anything, he doesn’t mind it.”

He looked back at Dante, smiling gently.

“I take it you’re kind of nervous of me—don’t know what to think of me, can’t talk because of in-game character muteness. I’ve been there,” he admitted. “When I had it, I liked to picture myself in a silent movie. You know, with the piano in the background. That was a fun time.”

_Wait! This guy was stuck in a game like this before? So escape_ is _possible!_ Dante thought, smiling joyfully.

Talon snorted, unimpressed. “Ain’t your friend I was worried about. I mean the psycho fire-breather who got us into this mess. You’ve got no idea what he’d do to us if he couldn’t kill your buddy.”

“Quit calling me psycho!” Wildfire shouted.

“Just ignore him. That fool doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Gale advised.

“Fool?!” Talon squawked, peeved. “How dare you?!”

Clint turned, smiling. “Yooou must be Wildfire!”

Wildfire flinched. “What’s with that smile?! Better stop that or I’ll tear it off!” he snarled.

“Don’t push him,” Rocket warned. “He’ll go through with it. I’m not kidding!”

“He’s injured, burned, and killed before. You’d be just another on his list,” Talon added.

Dante nodded in confirmation. _Wildfire’s nothing but a killer._

“Oh, don’t worry. I just find it funny that about all of his dialogue reminds me...” Clint trailed off briefly before clearing his throat. “Still, a pleasure. As for tearing my mouth off…” He laughed slightly. “A lot of people have tried that already... It’s still there.”

“Won’t be for much longer, moron,” Wildfire growled, falling on the defensive.

“Seriously, quit pissing him off. Are you guys _trying_ to get us all murdered?” Talon demanded, definitely not pleased. “Our trainer almost drowned already. Don’t give Wildfire anymore ways to kill us or we’ll all wind up boxed.”

_Like Emperor and Empress,_ Dante remembered, frowning sadly at the memory of the two Nidoran.

“Oh, don’t worry. You guys will be fine. You all look strong to me,” Clint reassured. “I mean—” He looked at Talon. “Look at you, big bad bird if I ever saw one!”

“Well, what else would I be?” Talon asked, though his ego had _definitely_ gotten bigger with that compliment.

He turned to Zapper. “Zapping and shocking the competition into submission!”

“That’s what I do best, dude!” Zapper declared, laughing.

He turned to Rocket. “You look like a powerful guy. I bet your water gun’s a monster!”

“Uh, I don’t think it’s _that_ strong yet,” Rocket replied bashfully.

He turned to Dune, who’s clinging to Dante. Clint smiled. “You remind me of someone I know, but I bet you’re a strong little guy too.”

“I’m n-not as s-strong as Z-Zapper...b-but I’m t-trying,” Dune stammered.

He turned to Wildfire and Gale. “As for you two, I _don’t_ doubt your power but it’s a team of six and everyone contributes.”

“Everyone contributes? Without us, there wouldn’t _be_ a team!” Wildfire argued.

“Let’s just say this team could easily be better,” Gale said, eyeing the other four Pokemon critically.

“There’s always room for improvement but that’s the part of a team, guys. I should know. By Wildfire’s glare, he probably thinks I’m just some weirdo, let alone a Pokemon Trainer...” Clint commented.

“Weirdo? You’re more than that,” Wildfire snorted. “You’re a complete waste of time. I have to get to the top. If you’re not helping me get there, you’re not worth putting up with. Buzz off!”

“Agreed,” Gale nodded. “All you’ve done is talk. We have training to do.”

Talon shook his head. “See what I mean? They’re both crazy,” the Fearow declared.

“Better shut your beak, bird, or I’ll cut it off,” Wildfire threatened.

“I’ll peck your eyes out, lizard breath,” Talon hissed.

Dante shook his head, waving his hands. _Stop it, guys! Stop fighting!_

“Don’t! Talon, it’s not worth it!” Rocket begged, yanking on the Fearow’s wing. “Forget it! Just let them go!”

“I’ll give that psycho lizard a piece of my mind one day, I swear...” Talon hissed.

“Well, it just so happens, Mr. Know-It-All Charmeleon, that I have been a Pokemon Trainer—doing this—for 12 years and counting,” Clint declared proudly. “Man, it feels like just yesterday. Memories…”

“I don’t care how old you are. You aren’t helping me get any stronger, so get lost!” Wildfire turned away, intent on going back to training.

_He’s been playing Pokemon for 12 years? Normal ones...or glitched ones, like mine?_ Dante wondered.

Clint smirked. “So, you want to train? I can arrange that, no prob—”

There’s some rustling in the bushes nearby, voices sounding from them.

“I know he came down this way!”

“Since when are _you_ ever right?”

“I’m right about plenty, including the expired milk you drank, which was _hilarious_ afterward.”

“Oh, get off my back, Slasher!”

“Never, Buzz!”

“Both of you, stop arguing! This is the day we bring back that idiot’s head for the boss. He’ll _love_ that!”

“Hahaha! I’m with ya on that one!”

“...Hold that thought, please,” Clint requested, strolling over to those particular bushes.

“Arrange? I don’t need training arrangements, you moron,” Wildfire snarled as Clint walked away.

_I wonder who those are?_ Dante thought, looking curiously at the rustling bushes.

What came through the bushes were three Pokemon—a Magmar, an Electabuzz, and a Scyther. Clint’s already waiting for them. The Magmar stammers upon seeing him.

“Ah! He knew we were coming??”

“A deaf Oddish twenty miles away could hear you goons coming, Magma,” Clint replied.

The Magmar growled. “Just you wait, kid! The Three Man Pokeband is ready to take you down! Magma!”

The Scyther grinned. “Slasher!”

The Electabuzz posed. “Buzz!”

“We’re gonna rock your world!!” the trio cried in unison.

…

……

………

Clint has been looking at a tree the whole time…

“...HEY! Pay attention!” Magma shouted angrily.

Clint blinked, snapping back to attention. “Huh? Oh, sorry. I was looking at a tree, thinking about paint drying. What were you saying?”

The three Pokemon growled, clearly irritated at the boy.

_Who are they?_ Dante wondered.

“Great! _More_ weirdos!” Wildfire snarled, annoyed. “I’m gonna train. Come on, Gale.”

The Pidgeotto followed after as they went back to training in the surrounding tall grass.

“So, you have it all worked out that you’re gonna beat me?” Clint asked.

“Oh yeah!” Magma nodded, grinning. “There are three of us and only one of you!”

Clint sighed. “...You do know I carry Pokemon with me...all the time?”

Magma froze. “...Uh... Um...”

“Irregardless!” Buzz snapped angrily.

“We’ll beat any Pokemon you throw at us!” Slasher declared.

“...Any?” Clint grinned. “Ok... I’ll make you a deal... I’ll give you one Pokemon to fight. You beat it, you win.”

“HAHA! What a joke! Fine!” Magma laughed.

Buzz smirked. “I’ll zap it!”

“Slice it!” Slasher cackled.

“And fire up the grill...” Magma said with a crooked smile.

Clint chuckled. “You know, Magmars always interested me. Do you know you look like a Charmeleon and a Golduck’s mistake in a daycare center?”

Magma froze. Then his left eye began twitching. “...IM GONNA KILL YOU!” he roared, enraged.

Clint laughed, unafraid.

“...You know, he actually kinda _does_ look like a Charmeleon and a Golduck combined,” Talon commented.

“Dante, what’s a daycare?” Dune asked.

Dante sighed. _Not until Gen 2..._

“Bring it out then!” Magma barked impatiently.

“Okie dokie then...” Clint shrugged.

He proceeded to grab a Pokeball and throw it behind the trio. Everyone watched it land in the grass. The trio of Pokemon turned back to Clint.

“Idiot! You can’t even aim right!” Slasher cried.

“Loser!” Buzz taunted.

They all started laughing, unaware of the giant shadow that just appeared in the forest out of the Pokeball. That’s when Clint started laughing.

Dante stepped back, terrified. _What the heck?!_

“Uh, Wildfire? Take a look behind you,” Gale advised.

“Huh? Why?” The Charmeleon turned, baffled by why he was turning at all.

There was a slight rumbling sound, which the three Pokemon still didn’t take notice of. Clint just kept laughing...and then it came into view. A _huge_...Swampert...that just towered over all Magma, Buzz, and Slasher. They still didn’t notice.

“Hahaha... Hey, why are you laughing?” Magma asked, baffled by Clint’s odd behavior.

Clint looked up from his doubled over spot, trying to recover from his laughing. “Ooooh, no reason whatsoever...”

Buzz looked around, suddenly nervous. “...Did this place get darker?”

The Swampert growled slightly. All three froze and looked up. The Swampert looked down to them. He was grinning.

“...Boo...”

All three’s jaws just go slack. Clint just grinned, taking a seat in the grass. “This is going to be so much fun to watch,” he predicted.

Dante’s jaw dropped. _A Swampert?! In a Gen 1 game? That’s impossible! How?! Why?!_

“What is that thing?!” Rocket yelped.

“An angry fish-dog?” Talon guessed.

“That doesn’t look like any Pokemon I’ve ever seen before, guys,” Zapper admitted.

“Scary...” Dune whimpered, hiding behind Dante’s leg.

Wildfire froze. “...What the fuck?” he said.

“Thought that’d be your reaction,” Gale admitted.

“...Hey, Mudpuppy!” Clint called.

The Swampert, named Mudpuppy, looked to him. Clint grinned and pointed at the trio.

“FEEDING TIME!” he declared loudly.

The Swampert’s mouth cracked into a smile.

Magma gulped, suddenly unsure. “Oh…”

“My…” Slasher whimpered.

Buzz finished it off. “Arceus...”

“...RAAAAAH!!” Mudpuppy roared, charging at them.

He smacked all three of them with one swipe of his arm. They flew into a nearby tree effortlessly. All three staggered to their feet, obviously dazed. The worst thing?

That wasn’t even a proper attack.

“I wish I had some chips for this,” Clint commented lightly. He shrugged after a moment. “Oh well...”

_So strong,_ Dante realized. _He’s really been a Pokemon trainer for 12 years...but why is he here? Why a glitched game? It makes no sense._

“Holy! Dude, did you see that?! Didn’t even attack, he just slapped them! Awesome!” Zapper cried, jumping around in excitement.

“Don’t know if that’s good or bad, honestly,” Talon admitted.

“Me either,” Rocket agreed, backing up.

“Maybe we should go?” Dune suggested, peeking out from behind Dante’s leg.

_Maybe,_ Dante thought, uncertain.

“We’re not going anywhere!” Wildfire barked, catching his team’s attention.

“We aren't?” Gale asked.

“That guy... He’s strong...” Wildfire grinned cruelly. “If I can beat him...I’ll get to the top for sure!”

“Uh, Wildfire? I believe that’s a Water-type,” Gale pointed out. “Won't you l—”

“Shut up! Just watch!” Wildfire ordered. “When those three losers are beaten...”

_Uh oh..._ Dante thought, realizing what Wildfire wanted to do.

“Don’t worry. You all are fine,” Clint called, catching the group’s attention. He hadn’t even turned around to address them. “Just enjoy the show!”

“GET UP!” Mudpuppy demanded.

Slasher got up first and charged, blades extended. Mudpuppy just leaped over him—a big thing like that just leaped ten feet like it was _nothing_ —and caught the Scyther in midair. The Bug-type cried out in terror.

“AH! MAGMA! BUZZ! HELP ME!! AAAH!!”

Buzz and Magma charged instantly. Mudpuppy took Slasher and threw him like a baseball into both of them, sending them all down again.

“STEEEERIIIKE!!” Clint cried, grinning.

_This is crazy! How can a Pokemon be that insanely strong? There’s no way...unless it’s Level 100,_ Dante realized.

“Oh yeah...” Wildfire smirked. “I’m definitely taking him down. There’s no way I can lose.”

“Unless you get jetted with water,” Talon pointed out.

“He won’t have time. I’ll show him true power,” the Charmeleon hissed.

“I don’t like this,” Gale admitted, growing nervous.

“What’s wrong? Scared?” Zapper taunted, though he kept enough distance between them to ensure the Pidgeotto couldn’t hurt him.

“Not for myself,” Gale replied, not denying nor confirming the Pikachu’s jab.

Buzz got up and attacked Mudpuppy with Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt. Mudpuppy just stood there. Electric-type moves didn’t affect a Swampert.

“I got ‘im guys! He’s on the ropes!” Buzz cried.

Mudpuppy bent down into Buzz’s face and just roared. Buzz stood there a second…and flopped over.

“Pathetic...” the Swampert huffed, annoyed.

Magma got up and leaped, throwing Fire Punch after Fire Punch into Mudpuppy’s stomach. It wasn’t even leaving burn marks.

“More,” Mudpuppy said.

Magma flung more Fire Punches.

“More!”

Cue more Fire Punches.

“MORE!”

Cue even more Fire Punches.

“DAMN IT, I SAID MORE!” Mudpuppy bellowed.

“...” Magma just stared at him like he was crazy.

Buzz got up and piggybacked Magma. The Magmar then Fire Punched Mudpuppy repeatedly in the face. Mudpuppy’s head didn’t even whip.

“Ouch! That has to hurt! Even just a little!” Talon yelped, covering his face with a wing.

“I think _I_ can feel it,” Zapper said, backing up.

“Scary...” Dune squeaked.

_Definitely Level 100,_ Dante decided. It _has to be. There’s no other way it’s this strong!_

“What’s wrong with him? Doesn’t that hurt?” Rocket asked, frightened.

“Apparently not,” Gale admitted, seeming to get smaller in size.

“Good. The stronger he is, the sweeter my victory will be,” Wildfire declared, smirking.

Magma eventually got tired, panting.

Mudpuppy blinked and grinned. “AHAHA! MY TURN!!”

He just slapped Magma and both go down. Slasher charged and the Swampert just reared his head and headbutted him, sending them down in a pile again. Mudpuppy cracked his neck and started moving one arm back and forth. It started glowing, the first showing of an actual move being used by him.

Clint hooted in joy. “Oh, he’s setting them up! Get ready for this one, folks!”

_Those guys don’t even stand a chance! This is pointless! Why is he dragging it out?_ Dante thought fearfully.

“That’s right. If you make them suffer, they’ll have a stronger drive to fight again,” Wildfire chuckled. “Unless you decide to kill them. I wonder what you’ll do now, big guy?”

_Wildfire... He’s enjoying this! That’s not good,_ Dante thought, recoiling in terror.

The Swampert lifted his arm up and, as the trio got up, they are taken back down again with a ferocious Hammer Arm. All three went down in a heap. Mudpuppy turned and shook his head. He stomped, exclaiming, “FINISH. IIIT!!”

Wildfire chuckled cruelly. “This guy sure knows how to fight. Those three stand no chance at all. Morons. Why do they bother?”

_This fight..._ Dante clenched his fists. _Please...make it stop! I can’t stand seeing Wildfire so happy about this! Stop!_

“Dante?” Rocket asked, seeing a drop of red hit the ground. The Wartortle looked up, seeing the blood coming from Dante’s clenched fists. His fingernails had cut into the skin of his palms, drawing blood. “Dante? Are you okay?”

Mudpuppy picked up all three and held them close, growling, “This is why you don’t mess with us.”

He LEAPED a good thirty feet in the air. All three trapped Pokemon looked up and then looked down, realizing this was gonna hurt. The Swampert began to glow slightly and came down like a comet, slamming into the ground and causing a minor earthquake. Mudpuppy had used Strength.

He got up, all three members laying unconscious in a crater now. Mudpuppy snorted and walked away.

Clint patted his side. “Good job, buddy.”

Mudpuppy frowned. “You called me out for those bozos?”

Clint shrugged nonchalantly. “Hey, everyone needs a workout now and again.”

Mudpuppy snorted again. “It was barely even _that_...”

“Ahh, good job anyway, bud,” Clint congratulated.

Wildfire smirked. “So they didn’t die? Too bad... They probably deserve it.”

“You got some height on that. You’ve been working out?” Clint asked.

“Dead-lifted a _ton_ this morning,” Mudpuppy admitted.

“New personal best! Niiiiice!” Clint patted the Swampert’s arm with a grin.

_Is it over?_ Dante wondered, looking up. _Is it finally over? That fight... Why am I so worked up? Was it because...that Swampert fought like Wildfire does? It seems so unfair somehow._

“Are you okay?” Rocket asked, tugging on Dante’s pant leg. “Dante? You’re bleeding...”

“That fighting? You think...?” Zapper asked.

“Nah! That’s impossible, anyway,” Talon shrugged.

They both looked over upon seeing Rocket and Dante.

“Something wrong?” the Fearow asked.

“Dante’s bleeding!” Rocket whined. “I don't know what’s wrong!”

Clint walked over, Mudpuppy calmly behind him. The boy noticed Dante’s hand bleeding. “Sorry for the excessive violence, but those three there are minions of Team Rocket and...I kinda hate them so...I let Mudpuppy here go to town.”

“Friends of yours?” Mudpuppy asked, looking at the group.

Clint nodded. “Mhmm…”

“So no crushing?” the Swampert questioned.

“No crushing,” Clint replied.

“Then hello,” Mudpuppy greeted them.

“Hi! You were awesome!” Zapper cried.

“Scary...” Dune whimpered, staying in hiding when the Swampert came over. He was quaking in fear.

“We’re used to violent fighting. No worries,” Talon reassured.

“Team Rocket is an annoyance. We simply kill them,” Gale said, shrugging.

Dante glared at Clint. _This guy... He can’t possibly be real. This is just another glitch meant to mess with me. He’s no different than Wildfire!_

“Dante?” Rocket whimpered.

Clint looked at Dante, catching the glare he was being sent. “By that look, I’m starting to think you don’t believe I’m real. Want me to prove it?”

Clint lifted up his coat sleeve. There are a few scars on his arm.

“Let’s see here... Ah, see that long one? I got that one from a Sandslash when I waaas...’bout 10. I had to make up an excuse pretty quick that I fell at the park...”

Dante just stared at him.

“What?” Clint yelped. “You think after twelve years, there wouldn’t be a scratch on me? You can get hurt...”

Dante glared again. _Even if you’re real... Why? Why do you act just like him?!_

Wildfire snorted. “Just ignore Dante. He acts stupid at times.”

“Agreed,” Gale nodded. “He’s just here to keep these guys in line.”

Talon, Rocket, Dune, and Zapper all glared at Wildfire and Gale. They were firmly ignored by the pair.

Clint saw Dante’s eyes shift to Wildfire. “By that, you want to know why I kinda act like Wildfire over there? Minus the absolute bloodlust he has?”

_Absolute bloodlust? You had your Swampert beat those three Pokemon ruthlessly! Just like Wildfire would!_ Dante thought, gritting his teeth angrily.

“They aren’t dead,” Clint clarified.

As Clint said this, the three staggered out of the crater and left.

“I don’t kill for the sake of killing. I may send a message, but there are a rare few that I actually want to KILL...” Clint continued. “But...there may be a reason. When I battle, I have a sort of...powerful nature, if you will, with some of my Pokemon. Not _all_ of them. Every Pokemon is different. In turn, you train them differently...”

_That doesn’t make it right to be like him!_ Dante thought, tears pricking his eyes.

“Dante,” Rocket whimpered.

“So you’re a killer too? Great! Like we need another one when we already have two psychos,” Talon huffed. “I hope you don't plan to stick around.”

“Scary...” Dune whimpered, remaining in hiding.

“Hey, you better not be planning to fight us with that big guy! That wouldn’t be fair, dude!” Zapper exclaimed.

“Very unfair, considering the obvious level difference,” Gale reluctantly agreed.

“Bring it on,” Wildfire challenged. “I’ll fight you, with or without Dante. If Dante tries to interfere...well, it’s his funeral.”

Clint frowned, hands raised in surrender. “I already said, there are only a few people I actually would want to kill and those people have done such horrible things to me that that’s why they deserve death. You have to do a lot to make me want to kill you.”

“Fine, so you’re a touch better than these two. But you’re still a killer,” Talon said, wary.

“I really am a nice guy, really,” Clint scratched the back of his head. “I guess first impressions just aren’t my thing.” He laughed a little.

“I think that’s obvious,” Gale deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Talon agreed. “You send your friend, who nearly dooms us all to Wildfire’s murderous rage, then you compliment us, then you stage a battle in front of our trainer, then you admit to being a killer who’s just a SMIDGE better than Wildfire and Gale.”

“They’re all scary,” Dune said softly.

“I like the fish-dog guy,” Zapper admitted. “But you were better off letting Dante leave instead of having him watch that fight. Let’s just say fights don’t end well with us.”

“Many die,” Rocket finished, lowering his head. “And Dante tries to stop it...but he can’t...”

_I’m just a human. What can I do?_ Dante thought, looking away from Clint. _...I hate this. This whole game’s mocking me. They send another person, only for them to be no better than Wildfire._

Clint sighed, nodding. “I see… So, Wildfire and Gale kind of like calling the shots then. I keep seeing that look in your eyes, Dante. You think I’m just a heartless monster, but there’s actually a really big reason I came looking for you. Other than the fact you are the only other one to keep coming back, you know...”

_Not by choice,_ Dante thought sourly, refusing to meet Clint’s gaze.

“Keep coming back? You mean Dante could leave?!” Rocket yelped, horrified. “Dante, you wouldn’t leave us, right?”

“Yeah, dude! You can’t go!” Zapper cried.

“Please don’t...” Dune whimpered, hugging Dante’s leg.

Talon huffed, frowning. “Okay, okay, knock it off! All you’re doing is causing anger and distress. What do you want?” he demanded.

“...You see, for quite a bit now, I’ve been searching for something, across a lot of lands and a lot of places, for one specific thing. Dante, you just happened to be the one to finally have that certain thing...” Clint turned to Wildfire. “That’d be you...”

“Huh? Me? What do you want me for?!” Wildfire demanded.

Talon shrugged nonchalantly. “You want Wildfire? Take him. We don’t want him. Better yet, take Gale too.”

“We’re not items for sale, fool,” Gale hissed, feathers puffed angrily.

Dante looked at Clint as if he were crazy. _Wildfire? What does he want with him?!_

“Let me tell you a story,” Clint said. “...See, Wildfire, to everyone else here, might just be an ordinary Charmeleon...which kills Pokemon constantly...but to _me_ , he’s a little more. Want to know why?”

“Nope. Don’t care. Just take him,” Talon insisted.

“He does more than kill constantly,” Rocket said, frowning. “He steals, threatens, and hurts everyone around him all in the pursuit of power.”

“Well, I sure as heck want to know,” Wildfire growled, unimpressed.

_Something more? What does that mean?_ Dante thought.

Clint sighed, rubbing the back of his neck wearily. “...The first Pokemon I ever owned, starting this entire twelve year and counting experience...was a Charmander, a female... I named her Lizard, Liz for short. I was eight, give me a break...but see...Liz, as the years went by, became something more. Probably my closest friend, a VERY powerful ally, and...a mom...” His gaze darted to the side as he casually finished his sentence. “To a male Charmander...”

“And this includes me...how?” Wildfire asked.

“Uh, male Charmander? I think he means you, Wildfire!” Zapper barked.

“Wildfire has a mom?” Dune childishly asked.

“That’s...interesting,” Gale said awkwardly.

“You mean Wildfire actually belongs to _you_?” Rocket asked nervously.

“Better reason to take him now, before he gets even worse behavior-wise,” Talon advised.

_Breeding wasn’t made until Gen 2. How did Wildfire go from Gen 2 to Gen 1? These glitch games are crazy..._ Dante thought.

“Well...Liz went with me through the ‘lands’—” Clint looked at Dante, ‘lands’ obviously meaning the different generations. “—and along came a male Pokemon, some...” He looked at Dune. “…other stuff that doesn’t need mentioning...and she was pregnant with a child. She said if it was a girl, she would name it Flare. If it was a boy,” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Wildfire... And there’s a good reason as to why you wouldn’t know your parents, Wildfire.”

“...You’re lying,” Wildfire accused. “You’re just jealous of my strength and are trying to get Dante to give me up. Not happening! He’s taking me to the top, no exceptions! Got it?”

“I’m not kidding! Seriously, take him and Gale!” Talon squawked.

“We aren’t going anywhere, especially not with this strange boy,” Gale countered firmly.

“Man, you sound just like your mother,” Clint admitted with a smirk. “Stubborn, bullheaded, never stopped talking like, ‘Your way is stupid, this is better.’ ‘Who’s the monster of a dragon here?’ ‘Ooooh, I can breath fire because I’m so great—”

Mudpuppy coughed. “Clint?”

Clint paused, looking at the Swampert. “Huh?”

“Off topic,” Mudpuppy pointed out.

“...Oh... Sorry...” Clint looked away in embarrassment. “ANYWAY...there’s a reason, Wildfire, that you don’t remember your parents…and you can’t look me in the eye and tell me you remember them.”

“Why would I remember somebody who doesn’t exist? You’re lying. Admit it,” Wildfire said coldly.

_If Wildfire belongs to this guy, then how did he end up here?_ Dante wondered

“I don’t think I would lie about this,” Clint argued. “I also wouldn’t lie about the reason she lost you... Captured by Team Rocket at her most vulnerable, her stomach cut open, you stolen, her left dying on the grass near the lab, you taken to some underground training facility where god knows happened, her last wish telling me to find you... Damn it...” He turned away, shaking.

Mudpuppy turned, looking at his training sympathetically. “Clint...”

Clint replied shakily. “I-I’m fine...” He sniffled, scrubbing his face. Then he turned back to them, trying to make the tears stop falling. “Just every time I think I can get through that, I break down again.” He gave a sad laugh. “There goes my credibility, huh?”

Mudpuppy looked down, a sad growl leaving his mouth.

Clint looked at Dante, trying to regain his composure. “THAT...is the first time I really thought about killing someone, to let you know...” He gulped down the lump in his throat.

“How sad,” Rocket sniffled.

Dune buried his face on Dante’s pant leg and cried. Zapper bit back sobs. Talon sighed, shaking his head in embarrassment for his teammates’ sappy reactions.

Dante looked at Clint. _Could that be true? Was Wildfire...made this way by Team Rocket? Is that why he kills the Rocket members we come across?_

Gale looked at Wildfire curiously, not sure whether to believe Clint or not. The Pidgeotto suddenly jumped back with a loud squawk of fear. Wildfire’s tail flame had turned from its usual orange to a blazing white color. With a snarl, the Charmeleon unleashed a blast of fire at the grass at Clint’s feet.

“Knock it off with all this sappy stuff! It’s not going to make me believe you, moron! I know you’re just lying! Sure, I was willing to go along with it at first since you seemed so desperate...but now you’re just pissing me off.”

The fire was quickly put out by a splash of water from Mudpuppy’s mouth.

“Your mother didn’t like the sappy crap either, you know...” Clint laughed a little. “She’d always hit me over the head, telling me to toughen up. Wildfire, you can’t lie to me. I see it in your eyes... You _were_ trained somewhere...and it _was_ hell... You weren’t raised in some sort of Starter Lab, bred in captivity, oh no...and you can’t tell me otherwise...”

“What happened to me doesn’t matter right now! The stupid lies coming from your filthy mouth do!” Wildfire hissed. “It’s one thing to lie behind my back, but to my face? You must have a death wish.”

“But Wildfire, what if he’s right?” Rocket asked.

“He’s not! And you’re a moron if you believe him!” the Charmeleon declared.

Mudpuppy sighed. “You got a lot to learn, boy. You’re impressive, that’s no surprise to me, but you got plenty to learn...”

_Oh no! Wildfire’s getting really mad! What do I do? He might try to kill Clint if this keeps up,_ Dante thought fearfully.

“Why else do you think I’m going to the top?” Wildfire snarled. “If you don’t get strong, you’ll be trampled on by those that are! And I refuse to be trampled on!”

“So you kill or hurt everyone else instead?” Talon accused.

“Good, that’s what I want to hear from you,” Mudpuppy admitted. Then his expression darkened. “However, killing doesn’t make you stronger...”

“Shut up! What do you know? All you did was toss a few Pokemon around,” Wildfire growled.

“Which was totally cool, by the way,” Zapper added.

“Oh, he knows plenty,” Clint said, smiling. “Want to know why he’s giving you this advice?”

“To add on to your lies? I’m not believing them, you know!” Wildfire reminded. “You’re just trying to stop me from getting to the top! Keep it up and I’ll kill you. I’ve already killed my first trainer. Killing you and your fat fish-dog buddy won’t even make me break a sweat!”

“Don’t matter if you believe me or not, it’s the truth. Which is why I say to you, Wildfire...” Clint motioned a hand to Mudpuppy. “Meet daddy...”

Mudpuppy cracked his neck.

“D-d-daddy?” Rocket squeaked.

_No way,_ Dante thought.


	4. Bonds, Forged and Broken

“...Dude, you have the best dad in the world!” Zapper declared.

“Even scarier...” Dune whined, returning to hiding.

“...You know what? Forget taking him. Can you just, I dunno, crush him or something? Please?” Talon asked, putting his wings together as if in prayer.

“...Now you’re definitely lying.” Wildfire growled, falling into an attack stance. “I’m sick of you. Prepare to die.”

“Oh dear,” Gale backed up, getting out of range.

Mudpuppy sighed. "As stubborn as your mother..."

Clint smiled, nodding. "I know right? And you too, a little."

"Yeah that's—HEY!" Mudpuppy snapped his head around and glared at his trainer.

"Just because I tell you something that puts your mind into doubt, you want to kill me?" Clint asked, facing Wildfire again. "A tad extreme but, then again, I unfortunately couldn't find you fast enough to get you out of wherever they took you. That's my fault..."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Mudpuppy pointed out. "You didn't sleep for a week when she first told you."

Clint frowned, glaring at the grass. "I shouldn't have slept for _two_. It might have made the difference..."

"I'm fine the way I am. Why should I change just because you told me some crap sob story?" Wildfire growled.

 _Wildfire's really going to kill them!_ Dante thought, frightened.

Clint shrugged, unafraid. "I'm not asking you to change. Oh yeah, you're fine! Killing Pokemon in cold blood, making your trainer fear for his life and everyone else around you… Yep, sounds fine to me!"

"If it gets me to the top, I'm fine with it," Wildfire replied. "The rest of you can burn for all I care."

"Is that what they burned into your mind in your most infantile stages? Getting to the top?" Clint demanded. "Sounds like it..."

"Nobody burned nothing into my mind! This is my own decision! Quit turning me into a victim! I'm not!" Wildfire snarled, his tail flame growing in size and brightness with his anger. "I'm strong...and getting stronger still. And when I get to the top, I'll be the strongest ever!"

Clint sighed, looking up. "Soooooooo much like your mother! Seriously, perfect duplicate of that dense gene..."

"I said...stop...LYING!" Wildfire unleashed a huge blast of flame, aiming to burn Clint to a crisp.

 _Look out!_ Dante tried to scream, only for in-game character muteness to come in play...again.

Mudpuppy just stuck out a hand, blocking it. There was barely a singe mark on his hand. "That temper's gonna get you killed at some point, boy..." he warned lowly.

"Not before it kills you first, fatty," Wildfire growled angrily, smoke curling up from his jaws. He shot forward, claws ripping and tearing at the Swampert. "If I beat you, then I'll be one step closer to the top!"

 _This is insane! Someone's going to get killed!_ Dante thought

The Swampert just caught him in a fist, just about covering Wildfire's entire body. "Now you're my son, so I ain't gonna kill you. But I _can_ stop you. You ain't killin' anybody. Not Clint, not your trainer, and none of the Pokemon on your team. You can try and attack me all you want. I've gone toe to toe with your mom, who was one of the strongest Pokemon alive if I ever saw one. I fear nothing, _including_ your petty threats. You can get to the top all you like, but you ain't killing. Got that?"

"I'll do whatever I want, 'DAD'!" Wildfire snarled. "You can't control me. If I was _really_ your son, then how'd I get lost to start with? Wouldn't you have done _anything_ and _everything_ to get me back? Or is your so-called 'LOVE' not strong enough for that to happen?!"

"Does leveling the entire lab that took you count!?" Mudpuppy snarled.

"Yet here I am, apparently not the son you dreamed of having," Wildfire smirked.

"Does worrying about you every day count? Does wanting to rip in half who took you, who killed her, DOES THAT COUNT!?" Mudpuppy roared.

"Yet you didn't do it. That makes you weak," Wildfire accused.

Mudpuppy chuckled, amused. "Oh you're _plenty_ the son I dreamed of! You're strong, powerful, and ready to topple anyone that comes in your path…but you are also arrogant, brash, and unaware of your current limitations. Like I said, plenty to learn, but it's not impossible. And listen closely to me, son. I haven't found them yet, but I'm gonna. And if you thought what I did to them three over there was bad... Those guys, they're gonna have to write a _book_ just to explain exactly what's gonna happen to them!"

"So you plan to kill anyway? So much for not being allowed to kill anyone. You tell me I can't yet you plan to do just that yourself. Hypocrite," Wildfire chuckled darkly.

Gale spread his wings, taking to the sky and circling just above Mudpuppy. "Regardless of your connection with Wildfire, if said connection even _truly_ exists, you're getting in our way. I suggest you back out, fish-dog. The consequences won't be pretty if you stand your ground," the Pidgeotto warned.

"See, 'dad'? I don't need you. I have myself and Gale and the rest of my 'friends'. You're not necessary. You came here for NOTHING. Get it now?" Wildfire said, a twisted and toothy smile crossing his face.

 _That Swampert... He's not as weak as you think, Wildfire. He's strong for not killing those people,_ Dante thought.

"There's a difference between killing the innocent and killing those who deserve to be killed," Mudpuppy explained. "The ones who killed my wife, took you, made my life a living hell... Can you tell me they deserve to breathe? A wild Pokémon has done nothing to me to deserve a penalty such as death. I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for, son."

The Swampert looked up at Gale.

"As for you, Fly—" Gale glared at him in response to that name. "—I ain't gonna get in your way, but can't ya see I'm trying to have a nice little 'heart to heart' with my son here?"

The tone he said that to Gale in is exactly like Wildfire... That sarcastic tone Wildfire loves to use…

"Well, apparently your 'son' cares little for your 'heart to heart', fish-dog," Gale mocked.

"You couldn't save me, you couldn't save my 'mom'... What makes you think you can save anyone, 'dad'? What gives you the RIGHT to save anyone? Huh?" Wildfire said coldly, tail flame dimming. "I don't NEED you to save me. I'm fine how and where I am right now. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just doing what I do best—getting stronger, no matter what the consequences may be. Understand yet, 'dad'? Whatever you came here for, you won't be getting it. Not now, not ever."

 _This isn't solving anything. All they're doing is fighting,_ Dante thought. He looked at Clint. _What's he hoping to achieve with this?_

"You say that now. You know, it's amazing how much you sound like your mother," Mudpuppy admitted with a chuckle. Then his face became stern and serious again. "Just know if you try and kill again, you're gonna find yourself in the same predicament. And by the way, I know I couldn't save your mom and I know I couldn't save you. Even the BEST...can fall, and it sounds like you want to find that out the hard way."

He put Wildfire down. Clint has just been calmly staring the whole time. Wildfire backed away from the Swampert. Gale landed beside him, glaring at Mudpuppy.

"So, what? Are you just going to stalk me for the rest of my life or something, 'dad'?" the Charmeleon chuckled.

"Don't tempt him. I won't be surprised if he really would do that," Gale muttered darkly.

Clint laughed at the thought. "He won't have to stalk you... You know, this little adventure of getting to the top sounds fun! I think I just might have to join the ride..."

 _What?!_ Dante thought, shocked.

"You're kidding, right? Can't you just take him and go, please?" Talon begged, looking from Clint to Wildfire and back.

"Sweet! Fish-dog's coming with us!" Zapper cried.

Dune merely whimpered, hiding again.

"...You're joking," Wildfire said through grit teeth.

"Warned you," Gale said, exasperated.

"Look, you can get to the top all you want...but the way you are doing it, you're going to destroy your team and yourself..." Clint pointed out.

"If I destroy myself and them, then that's what happens. Who cares?" Wildfire shrugged. "I sure don't. If that's as far as I get, then I guess I wasn't destined to go any farther. But I'm pretty sure that won't happen. I'll reach the top. Just you watch." The Charmeleon smirked triumphantly.

Clint walked over to Dante and whispered silently into his ear, "I'm going to make the killing stop, one way or the other. I promise you that."

 _I've tried stopping the killing by myself. What can you do that I haven't?_ Dante wondered, looking at the other boy. _Yeah, you have his dad. Yeah, you can talk. That doesn't mean you can win..._

Clint just stared at him and smiled a bit. "Twelve years, Dante... I've already been to hell and back more than once. You're new at this. That's not an insult either. I'm just saying, I've had a lot happen in my life that I've survived that makes this look easy."

 _Can he read my mind or something?!_ Dante wondered, looking at Clint in shock.

Clint smirked. "I can read your eyes. By the way...do you want that muteness fixed?"

 _Would I ever?_ Dante thought, nodding quickly.

"You can make Dante talk again?" Rocket asked.

"You won't hurt him, right? You'll regret it if you do, dude!" Zapper threatened, sparks leaping from his cheeks.

"Okay," Clint put his hands up. "I'll be honest with you guys because I'm an honest guy and you seem like cool Pokémon. It's gonna _look_ like Dante's in pain, but I was the same way when I got my muteness fixed. He'll be fine after a minute, promise."

"He better be," Talon said, feathers puffed.

"Dante won't die, right?" Dune whimpered, looking up at Clint fearfully.

"No, bud," Clint smiled, patting Dune's head. "It won't kill him, promise. Heart crossed and everything."

Dune flinched beneath the touch but relaxed after a moment. "...Okay. You're scary...but I'll trust you...because Dante does."

"That's a lot of trust, coming from Dune," Zapper commented.

 _Yeah, it is,_ Dante nodded in agreement.

"Okay..." Clint lifted Dante's chin to see his throat. "Usually what is needed is a big jolt to the vocal chords, so just brace yourself, alright?"

 _Do I have a choice?_ Dante thought sarcastically.

"Hope this works… That Fearow looks like he could kick the crap out of me!" Clint admitted nervously.

He held out two fingers, his index and middle, and thrust them right into Dante's throat with force. Dante instantly choked from the pain, leaping away to clutch his aching throat.

"Th...uck?!" Dante choked painfully.

"Dante talked!" Dune cried.

"Kinda," Talon corrected.

Dante coughed heavily. "Ow... That hurt, you know!" Dante's voice was a bit raspy but getting clearer with each cough.

Clint shrugged lightly. "I told you it would. It did to me. Told you to brace yourself but, hey, it worked."

"It still hurt," Dante complained, eyes watering from the dulling pain. "Ow..."

"Yay! Dante talks!" Dune cried.

"Mew be praised!" Zapper exclaimed.

"About time," Talon nodded.

"Hooray!" Rocket cheered.

The Wartortle hugged Dante, quickly followed by the rest of his normal team. Talon, of course, perched on his back.

"Talon, you're heavy! Get off!" Dante cried, struggling beneath the big bird.

"My bones are hollow! How am I heavy? Would you rather the fish-dog jumped on your back?" Talon questioned.

"He'd turn me into a pancake!" Dante argued.

"Then deal with it! At least I love you!" the Fearow cawed triumphantly.

Dante stopped complaining, accepting the hugs from his four companions.

"Oh, great! Now he can talk again," Wildfire grumbled. "He's easier to put up with when he's silent."

"Agreed," Gale nodded, shifting his stance.

Mudpuppy groaned, arms crossed over his chest in slight annoyance. "I have a _name_ , you know... Mudpuppy, if you'd please use it..."

"Odd, but okay. Mudpuppy, not fish-dog. I was close," Talon commented. "Dog, puppy. Fish, mud. Pretty much the same thing."

 _It's nowhere near close,_ Dante thought, laughing. "Thanks, Clint, for letting me talk again. You don't know how much I hated being mute."

"Trust me, I hated it too...but again, silent movie... THAT was funny... Fighting a trainer where I just silently shout insults at them with a bunch of hand motions... Their faces made it worth it." Clint laughed.

"Not if you're stuck in a glitchy game with bloodthirsty Pokemon, it's not," Dante pointed out. "It was hell. I couldn't fight back most of the time. All I could do was try to hold my team together."

"Yeah, it sucked," Zapper agreed.

"Viridian Forest was the worst by far," Talon agreed.

"We lost a few friends because of Wildfire and Gale," Rocket finished. "They decided the box was safer than being with us."

"And they used me as bait for a Pidgeotto!" Zapper complained. "I nearly died!"

"Well, that's not fair to them..." Clint smiled a bit. "Hey... You know, one of my friends almost died from a Pidgeotto attack when I first met him, too, but he came out okay."

"I got scars, but I'm good. Hate Pidgeottos, though." Zapper looked at Gale fearfully.

"I got these scars from Wildfire in Viridian Forest, too." Dante pointed to the thin claw marks on his cheek. "I tried to crush their Poke Balls. As you can tell, it didn't work out as planned."

"He hated Pidgeottos for quite awhile too...but, you know, coming out the other end, I think, made him stronger... Would you like to meet him? Since you are fresh out of Viridian Forest, I think Gale will get a kick out of hearing it's a Caterpie…" Clint paused briefly. "Since I take it you killed plenty of them..."

"Wildfire and Gale killed plenty of them. The rest of us don't kill. Just them," Talon corrected, frowning. "…Though we'd gladly make exception for those two."

"Yeah," Zapper nodded, glaring at Gale.

"Too bad that won't be happening. You'll be dead before you have a chance to try going after me," Wildfire threatened.

"Admit it. You can't defeat either of us. We're both stronger than you, evolutions disregarded," Gale added. "You will lose. Simple as that."

"Well, since I think there's been so much anger and threatening and fighting, I think Puddy would be a great change of pace..." Clint paused once more. "Again, a Caterpie…"

"At least Mudpuppy can maybe keep Wildfire reigned in. As for Gale..." Talon shrugged.

"Well, bring him out! I want to meet this guy!" Zapper exclaimed.

"Might as well make new friends," Dante agreed.

"Okay!" Clint took out the Poke Ball, smiling. "Come on out, Puddy!"

The Poke Ball exploded...and there's a Caterpie... Not a regular Caterpie though. This Caterpie was HUGE... Clint could ride on its head and it rivaled Mudpuppy in size. It blinked and looked down, beaming. With a small voice, which you wouldn't expect, it spoke.

"Hi, Clint!"

"Puddy!" Clint patted his side.

"...Awesome!" Zapper dashed forward, hugging the massive Caterpie. "You're my new best friend, dude!"

The Caterpie flinched back from the hug. "Oh um ...h-hello." He sounded almost like Dune...

"...Why do you have so many strange Pokemon?" Talon asked.

"...That's not normal..." Dante said, frightened.

"Great, _another_ weirdo," Wildfire grumbled.

"How did a Caterpie get that big? Is that what happens when you don't kill them while they're tiny?" Gale wondered, genuinely curious.

Clint grinned proudly. "See, Puddy here was a regular-sized Caterpie when I found him, when he got attacked. Funny thing is, he wouldn't evolve. Not once did it even show him trying to evolve into a Metapod, even way past the required level. Puddy thought something was wrong, but I kept him in my team…and kept him... Then I started noticing something. He was getting bigger...and bigger...and bigger. I never took him out of my party because with his size came monster strength... That's how a Caterpie becomes a Pokemon League Hall of Famer..."

"...Wow," Dante said. "That's cool."

"Well, he's definitely not bird food anymore," Talon chuckled.

"I love this guy! He's huge!" Zapper cried.

"Biiiiiiiiiig," Dune said in awe, peering out from behind Dante's leg.

"Dune, get over here!" the Pikachu cried.

"O-o-okay," Dune wandered out into view, scampering over to Puddy and Zapper. "H-h-h-hi?"

Puddy looked down. "Um... H-Hi?"

"Don't be scared, buddy! They're new friends!" Clint reassured.

"Oh," Puddy nodded. "...R-really?"

"Absolutely," Clint promised.

"..." Then Puddy beamed. "Then hi!" He bent down. "It's n-nice to meet you..."

"N-nice to meet you too. You're really big," Dune said softly, smiling.

"See? I told you he was cool, dude!" Zapper cried, hopping about joyfully.

Puddy's eyes grew shiny with wonder. "I'm...c-cool?"

"Ugh! Affection! I think I might vomit," Wildfire groaned, disgusted.

Gale lifted his wings in sudden defense. "If you must vomit, please do it in the other direction," the Pidgeotto suggested.

Wildfire smirked mischievously. "Why? Scared of a little puke?"

"Not usually but if it's on me, yes," Gale nodded.

"Really cool, dude!" Zapper cried, smiling up at Puddy.

"He's a lot like Dune," Dante chuckled. "It's kinda cute."

Puddy smiled. "Oh...t-thanks! You're nice!"

"No problem, dude! Anytime!" Zapper laughed.

"You're not _that_ scary. You're nice," Dune decided, smiling at Puddy.

"See? I told you, bud," Clint said with a smile.

Wildfire promptly started gagging. Gale squawked, dashing away. Wildfire chased him, latching onto a tree trunk when Gale flew up onto an out-of-reach branch.

"Damn it!" the Charmeleon hissed. "Almost had him!"

Clint looked to Dante. "See? Not all of my Pokemon are like Mudpuppy. I promise you that..."

"That's good to know. How did you get a Gen 3 Pokemon in a Gen 1 game?" Dante asked.

Clint sighed, looking up at the sky. "In a world like this... One that doesn't follow the rules... Things happen..." _Like Charmander using Thief…_

"Then why have I only seen Gen 1 Pokemon so far?" Dante asked.

"Well, so far, the land's given to you in Gen 1, like the original game... This is the _first_ region, after all. Regions could still come into play here," Clint pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Dante admitted.

"Well, _those two_ are having fun," Talon said aloud, indicating Wildfire and Gale's chase.

"That guy's SERIOUSLY your kid?" Zapper asked, looking at Mudpuppy.

"Damn it! Get down here!" Wildfire hissed.

Gale merely waved his tail feathers, safely out of reach.

Mudpuppy nodded. "Yep... I know what a kid from Liz would be like... There wasn't another woman like her, that's for sure..."

Clint looked at the Swampert, who seemed to have gone still as granite. "Mudpuppy!"

Mudpuppy snapped back to attention military-style. "Yes, ma'm—huh?" He paused, looking around as if he were lost. Then he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "...Sorry... Blacked out there..."

"That's obvious," the Pikachu snickered.

"What was she like? Wildfire's mom? I don't think you're lying," Rocket said, looking up at the larger starter.

Mudpuppy sighed, hand returning to his side. "She was like Wildfire in a lot of ways... She didn't kill for fun, though. But she fought like no one you'd ever seen... I think it took...fifty Team Rocket members to actually subdue her...at the peak of being pregnant with her son, no less... Stubborn, like Wildfire. Always thought her way was the right one... All the time, I'd fight with that woman... It was wonderful..."

"Love's weird..." Clint whispered stealthily to Dante.

"She sounds nice," Dune said, looking up at the other Pokemon. "You're scary...but nice. Wildfire's really mean. Maybe you can make him nice?"

"It'll take a lot to do that to Wildfire," Talon said, shaking his head. "I doubt it can be done, honestly."

"If anyone could change Wildfire, it has to be his parents...or parent," Dante admitted.

"I like challenges..." Clint admitted with a smirk.

"That's obvious, since you tried to get him to kill you," Talon reminded.

"After all...technically, I'm his uncle, deemed by Liz to be given such an honor..." Clint rolled his eyes. "Seriously...every time Wildfire talks, I hear Liz..."

"Is it really an honor if he's like that?" Dante asked, indicating Wildfire's efforts to get a hold of Gale in the tree.

"He's that much like her?" Talon asked. "Scary..."

Clint looked at the other trainer. "Dante...Wildfire's been through a lot... I can tell, I really can... I don't know exactly what yet...but I know it was bad. He's been whipped, hardened, given one mindset... He still has Liz's attitude, but it's been warped by thoughts of killing and violence... But her last wish...was to find him and make sure he's alright... He isn't alright, no matter how much he says he is. ...I at least have to try my best...for her..."

"Then I'll help, if I can," Dante said. "He's been an ass to us, but if he's supposed to be a good guy... Meh, I guess we can lend a hand."

"Me too!" Zapper cried.

"I-I'll help," Dune stuttered nervously.

"And I the same to you... As I said, he won't be killing anymore," Clint vowed.

"We can all help. Right?" Rocket asked.

"Everyone part of the Reform Wildfire Committee, say 'aye'," Talon joked.

"AYE!" Dante, Dune, Zapper, and Rocket cried.

"...I was joking. But, eh, whatever. Aye," the Fearow shrugged.

Clint cracked a smile. "...I like you guys, a lot." He laughed.

"Good, 'cause you're going to be stuck with us for a while, it seems," Dante reminded.

"If you don't like us, too bad. You're stuck with us," Talon said, smirking. "But..."

"But what?" Zapper asked, looking at the big bird.

"We kinda have...a problem with our plan," Talon admitted.

"What's the plan? I'm all ears," Clint prompted.

"Well...Wildfire ain't going to listen to us. He made that clear to you and Mudpuppy, yeah?" Talon reminded.

"Yeah?" Clint nodded.

"So...why not get his only buddy to hear us out?" Talon suggested nervously.

"Gale? He'll kill us if we try to touch him!" Zapper cried. "I'll help Wildfire but not Gale! He tried to kill me!"

"Wildfire tried to kill all of us," Rocket reminded.

"Gale's different to me! You know that!" the Pikachu argued.

"...I know," the Wartortle admitted.

"But we have to try," Dante muttered. "Anything at all could work. We have to try."

"...I notice Gale's...a bit...less," Clint commented. "We definitely could at some point..."

There's something ruffling in Clint's coat. It's been quiet up to this point.

"Uh... You got a tumor or something?" Zapper asked.

"Tumors don't move," Talon pointed out. "And THAT is definitely moving."

"Clint... What's in your coat?" Dante asked nervously.

"Gale's a bit less...what?" Rocket asked, curious.

"Less…violent with words, at least. He seems to look to Wildfire with how to react with things," Clint finished. "And… Ooooh...right, I forgot. I have another friend... I was kind of hiding him because...he doesn't usually make a really good first impression..."

"You didn't make a good first impression either. How much worse can this guy make his?" Talon noted.

"Gale seems more like a...robot. He doesn't get emotional or change his tone much. He's just kinda...monotonous," Dante admitted. "But he can get mad and he sides with Wildfire all the time. I think he and Wildfire knew each other before they joined my team 'cause they were on friendly terms...if you call those two 'friendly'."

"I wouldn't," Zapper argued.

"His first impression is more of an...appearance... I mean, I can bring him out, no problem. Just...can you guys try very hard not to...react the way you should when you see him?" Clint asked nervously.

"React the way we...should?" Dante repeated, baffled. "What way is that?"

Clint rubbed the back of his neck, looking awkward. "Usually a scream of terror... This is one of those 'don't judge a book by its cover' things..."

Talon shrugged. "No promises."

"We can try," Rocket said.

"I won't," Zapper promised.

"Should I hide then?" Dune asked.

"We promise," Dante reassured.

"...Ok..." Clint looked in his coat. "Looks like they're gonna meet you then... Come on out, bud..."

A form crawled out of Clint's coat and perched himself on the boy's shoulder. It was a Pikachu...but definitely not an ordinary one. Instead of yellow fur, it was a sickly grey. One ear was missing a piece out of it and its tail was a little tattered. Though...what it really was…was the face... It had a giant, ear-to-ear sharp-toothed grin along with round, white eyes.

"...Yeah...um..." Clint cleared his throat. "This is Zeechu..."


	5. Regaining Control

Talon froze, feathers rising in defense. Dune instantly hid. Zapper froze before slowly hiding with Dune. Rocket swallowed back his fear.

"H-hi, Zeechu," Dante greeted shakily. _Well, none of us have screamed yet._

"Yeah... That's good, at least..." Clint said.

"..." Zeechu made a noise, sort of in a whisper. His mouth did not unclench. "Chaaaaaa..."

Clint frowned. "Oh, quit scaring them."

Zeechu turned his head.

"Don't give me that look," Clint scolded.

Zeechu's face didn't change.

Clint nodded, lips pursed like a stern parent's. "Yes, that one. They are our friends. Now behave."

Clint scratched the top of the strange Pikachu's head. Zeechu immediately opened his mouth and chomped it...or so it would seem. A moment later, you could see Zeechu was just playfully gnawing.

"Yeah, yeah…" Clint scratched under the Electric-type's chin.

Talon fell over in a dead faint. Rocket backed up, terrified. Dante forced himself to laugh.

"How cute," the trainer shakily said.

"There's a...slight reason he's like this..." Clint admitted. "Dante...are you familiar with...Snow on Mt. Silver?"

"The creepypasta? Yeah. Why?" Dante replied, confused.

"...It was real… Real game, real event..." He pointed to Zeechu. "Meet the star... Yes...that technically means that...Zeechu is...eheh..." Clint scratched the back of his head, whistling.

"He's a glitch, just like Gale and..." Dante trailed off. _Can I technically call Wildfire a glitch anymore? I mean, he has parents._

"Yes...I found that game... Since in the creepypasta, it was not destroyed, I researched where it went. Soon enough, it was used again and I was able to get it off of...the unfortunate next viewer... Quite an interesting little thing... Turns out all Zeechu wanted was to escape his hell...and he did..." Clint petted Zeechu. Zeechu leaned into it. He still hadn't changed expression. "Oh and...he rarely...ever stops grinning..."

"I can tell," Dante said nervously.

Clint sighed. "There's one surefire way...if you mention _snow_..."

Zeechu froze and the grin was gone. His face looked so...empty now and he sort of huddled up on Clint's shoulder. Clint petted him reassuringly. "Hey, buddy... There isn't any here. It's alright..."

"So, he scared of...you know?" Dante dodged the word 'snow'. "Poor guy. He'd hate our world in winter then, huh?"

"..." Clint cleared his throat again. "Yeah, cold in general. Warm weather, he eats up."

"If I were stuck in a cold place for that long, I would too," Dante admitted.

"D-don't worry, guys," Puddy said. "I know Zeechu... He's scary to look at but trust me...h-he's nice."

"I h-hope s-so," Dune whimpered.

"I'll take your word for it, buddy," Zapper shakily said.

Zeechu unhuddled and gained back his grin, then spotted Zapper... The grin faded again. He hopped off Clint's shoulder and went over to the other Pikachu, studying him…just sort of staring.

Zapper froze. "Uh... What's he doing?" he whimpered.

"..." Zeechu spoke in that hushed whisper of a voice again. "...Forgive me... Sometimes I just...forget...what I used to look like..."

"...Oh..." Zapper said.

"..." Zeechu gained back his grin again. "Sssssorry... Scaring is what I'm good at now..."

"That's for sure..." Clint agreed. "At least you're happy..."

"I can tell," Zapper said.

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "You think all those creepypasta are real?"

Clint shrugged. "Well...at least that one was...said proof right there."

"I can understand...if you don't want to be friends with meeeee..." Zeechu's grin faltered just slightly, but he kept it.

"No, I like having friends!" Zapper denied, suddenly feeling bad. "You're pretty cool...in a scary way. Scary cool, you know? It's the new...you know, cool."

"...I think sssssso..." Zeechu replied.

"Sweet!" Zapper said, smirking.

Talon groaned, sitting up from his faint. "I had the worst nightmare ever. I saw a—" He spotted Zeechu. "...Not a dream..."

"As I say to everyone, and literally _everyone_ , you get used to him," Clint promised, smiling.

"I don't think I will," Talon doubted.

"I hope so," Dante admitted, smiling at Clint.

"Hey, guys! When are we going to the Gym?" Wildfire suddenly called. "I'm sick of just sitting around here! I want some action!"

"The Gym? Already?!" Dante yelped.

"Why not?" Wildfire asked.

"Pretty confident for a Fire-type going into a Gym filled with Water-types…" Clint commented.

"Nothin' wrong with that, so long as he's ready," Mudpuppy said.

"I'm always ready, 'dad'," Wildfire growled.

"Water-types? Sweet! This is my gym!" Zapper called.

"I hope Misty isn't like Brock. I'm sick of being treated like some criminal," Dante muttered.

"Well... I mean, it sounds like Wildfire and Gale have built up the reputation. Hopefully, that can be where it stops..." Clint pointed out hopefully.

"I hope so," Dante whimpered. "You have no idea how horrible it was to be treated like that, especially when I couldn't even defend myself thanks to being mute. It sucked."

"I understand, definitely. Feel kind of bad I didn't get here sooner...but...I'm here now." Clint smiled. "That's what counts."

"How could you have? I'm just glad you showed up at all," Dante admitted, smiling.

"Come on! Are we going or what?!" Wildfire shouted. He was standing on Nugget Bridge, Gale by his side.

Dante sighed. "Let's go, yeah?"

"Sure thing!" Clint went along Nugget Bridge, looking around at the damage. "Yeesh...Wildfire and Gale sure did a number here..."

"I almost drowned here an hour or two ago," Dante admitted. "Talon evolved and saved me, though."

"Of course I saved you. You're my friend, Dante," the Fearow said.

"Got to love those timely evolutions, don't you?" Clint grinned.

"Yeah," Dante nodded. Then he froze. "...Wildfire kills any trainer Pokemon he battles. He steals any new ones because he wants me to have strong Pokemon for teammates. What are we going to do about that in the Gym, Clint?"

"Maybe Mudpuppy could stop him? I mean, he IS Wildfire's dad, after all," Zapper suggested.

"In the middle of a Gym battle? Isn't that illegal?" Talon asked.

"I have a plan…" Clint leaned close and whispered, "Let Wildfire steal the Pokemon. I'll sneak them back afterward. I'm going to guess you don't use stolen Pokémon. He'll be none the wiser in that case."

"I'd rather he didn't steal them at all," Dante whispered back, frightened. "And what do we do about him killing everything else?"

Clint smirked knowingly. "He'll learn one way or the other that he's not going to kill. I'm pretty sure Gym and Trainer battle regulations say nothing about interfering if the Pokémon's ready to kill the other one. All they have to do is recall it back and we'll back off. Fight continues… If the Pokemon is unable to battle, the fight's over. If he or Gale move in for a kill, interfering should be no problem because the fight's over."

"But I've never tried recalling Wildfire to his Poke Ball while I've been dreaming, like this," Dante exclaimed. "What if it doesn't work?!"

"Same goes for Gale," Talon pointed out.

Clint groaned, slapping his face. "I mean, for the other trainer to recall their Pokemon. Once they're in the Poke Ball, they'll be safe. Once they're safe, the battle can continue, whether Wildfire likes it or not."

"But who's going to stop Wildfire or Gale while the trainer recalls their Pokemon?" Dante asked.

"Did you forget the massive Swampert walking behind me?" Clint asked.

"That'd be me..." Mudpuppy confirmed.

"...I guess that could work," Dante muttered, giving in. "I just hope it works..."

"I've had Mudpuppy since Ruby version. He's been with me on plenty and faced plenty. An irritated Charmeleon and Pidgeotto are nothing…" Clint reassured.

"I guess," Dante admitted.

"It's better than nothing," Talon said, shrugging.

"Good luck stopping them, dude," Zapper wished, looking up at the Swampert.

Mudpuppy smirked. "Oh, I know I can stop them, but thank you anyway."

"Be careful," Dune whimpered, still frightened by the larger Pokemon but giving his good luck too.

"We're counting on you," Rocket said.

Puddy nudged Dune from behind. "Don't worry. M-Mudpuppy's really, really good..."

"I h-hope so," Dune said softly, clinging to Dante's leg. "'Cause Wildfire's really, really bad. Gale, too."

The Cerulean Gym loomed ahead of them. Wildfire and Gale were waiting at the entrance. "Mew, you guys are slow!" the Charmeleon complained.

"We're here, aren't we, Mr. Impatient?" Clint taunted playfully.

"Whatever, lying moron," Wildfire growled.

Dante sighed. "Wildfire..."

"What?!" the Charmeleon barked.

"I... You're not killing or stealing anymore! I won't allow it!" Dante declared bravely.

"...Huh?" Wildfire looked at Dante, bored. "Gale, did he say something?"

"No killing or stealing," Gale repeated.

"I'll stop stealing. You never swap out anyone, anyway," Wildfire said, yawning. "But the other thing...? Nah! I think I'll keep doing that just to see your reaction." He chuckled cruelly.

"I'm _serious_ , Wildfire!" Dante shouted.

"Bold words, Wildfire. We'll see how they hold up," Clint challenged.

"Oh, I'm so scared of two humans. So you can talk. So what? I can still burn you to a crisp," Wildfire reminded, walking into the Gym.

Dante groaned. "So much for being brave. See what I mean? At least he won't steal anymore."

"We'll see how the battle goes..." Clint said.

"I guess," Dante sighed, entering the Gym.

There were two Gym trainers. Misty stood across the Gym, watching them expectantly. Dante flinched when he noticed her look was a glare.

"Guess I'm still a criminal..." He headed toward the first trainer, a Swimmer.

"Look who came in! Mr. Lose Control. You won't go any further," the Swimmer said, calling out a Shellder and a Horsea.

"Zapper, you're in," Dante ordered.

Clint waved to Misty. Misty noticed the odd boy and waved back, confused.

Clint then sat back and watched Dante battle. _Let's see what he can really do._ "...You know, I always liked Shellder. The tongue always made me laugh..."

Zapper unleashed a powerful Thundershock, managing to knock the Shellder down to low health.

"Damn it! See, Clint? The game always leaves them at low health! It's never a KO!" Dante cried.

A second Thundershock left the Horsea in the same state.

"Zapper, get them both in one hit! Hurry!"

"You got it, bo—WHOA!" Zapper yelped as he abruptly shoved aside...falling into the pool with a blast of discharged electricity.

Wildfire smirked. "Sorry, Dante, but a promise is a promise. These guys are mine!" he smirked. He charged, claws ready to slash the pair into ribbons.

"Shit! Stop!" the Swimmer cried

Clint waited... As soon as they hit zero, he looked to Mudpuppy. The second they hit zero, he had got it...

"Damn it! Wildfire, stop!" Dante shouted, tearing out Wildfire's Poke Ball. _Please, work!_

He threw it, praying it hit its mark. Clint watched. If it didn't, Mudpuppy could stop it.

The Poke Ball was JUST about to hit Wildfire and for a second, Dante felt like luck is on his side. He should've known better. At the last second, the Charmeleon whipped around and slammed his tail into the ball, throwing it back...and hitting Dante smack on the forehead with it! Dante yelped, falling flat on his butt.

Wildfire smirked. "Close...but not enough. Sorry, Dante, but I win!"

Wildfire turned back to his objective. The Swimmer struggled to tear his two Poke Balls from his dive belt, desperate to return his Pokemon before it was too late...

 _Damn it! That hurt!_ Dante thought, clutching his aching head.

As soon as the 'health bar' hit zero and it's clear they have fainted…before Wildfire can deal a finishing blow…Mudpuppy grabbed him in an instant, yanking him back. "That's enough of that..."

"What the—?! Hey! Let me go!" Wildfire snarled, struggling against the Swampert's grasp.

"You've won. That's enough." Mudpuppy turned to the Swimmer. "You may recall them."

The Swimmer finally got his Poke Balls loose, returning his Pokemon quickly. "Oh, thank Mew!" he said gratefully.

"It's not a win unless they're dead! Then they can't get me back!" Wildfire shouted, struggling even more. "Let me go, dammit!"

 _We did it. Wildfire didn't get to kill. It actually works,_ Dante thought, smiling.

Mudpuppy didn't loosen his grip by even a centimeter. "You won, and I said that's enough. You send a statement, they know how powerful you are, and that's enough..."

"No, it's not! Let me go! I'll kill you!" Wildfire threatened, struggling viciously.

Clint shook the Swimmer's hand. "Good battle, man. Sorry about the Charmeleon. He needs anger management..."

The Swimmer smiled gratefully. "Thank you. But...I thought he lost control?"

He looked at Dante, who gave a nervous smile. "Well...I'm trying to get back control now..." Dante admitted.

"With a little help from his friends," Clint added.

"Yeah," Dante nodded.

Mudpuppy put Wildfire down after a minute. "You got the win. You'll have to settle."

"Go burn!" Wildfire snarled, tearing away from Mudpuppy's grip.

"So, next trainer?" Dante asked.

"Why not?" Talon shrugged.

"Let's do it!" Clint cried.

Zapper pulled himself out of the pool. "Thanks for the SAVE, guys!" he said sarcastically.

"You're fine!" Talon said, waving a wing.

"Are you okay?" Dune asked nervously.

"I'm wet and discharged," the Pikachu said, frowning. "...But yeah, I'm okay."

Dante headed down the walkway until he reached the final Gym Trainer. It was a Jr. Trainer female. "I saw what you did there. Is it true?" she asked.

"Definitely," Dante nodded.

"Good! Prove it! Goldeen, go!" she cried.

"Here we go again," Dante muttered. "Zapper, you up for this?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it," Zapper nodded.

Clint watched. _Dante's a great battler. A shame it's hindered by Wildfire's smug attitude..._

After a moment of recharging his sparks, the Pikachu went for the attack. The first Thundershock missed due to the Goldeen's speed, but the second hit its mark. The fish suddenly erupted from the pool, its horn hitting Zapper's chest like a missile. The Pikachu leaped away, yelping in agony. Retaliating with another Thundershock, the fish finally went down to a sliver of health.

"Not again~!" Zapper yelped as he was shoved into the pool.

Wildfire didn't bother talking, lunging in an effort to finish the fish off. Clint nodded to Mudpuppy. As soon as Goldeen fainted, he yanked Wildfire away once again. Wildfire screamed in rage, kicking and clawing at the Swampert in an effort to escape.

The Jr. Trainer quickly pulled out her Poke Ball, returning her Goldeen. "Wow! You really ARE getting back control!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Dante said.

"All you're doin' is tiring yourself out, son," Mudpuppy commented.

"I don't care! Quit getting in the way!" Wildfire snarled angrily, continuing his struggle.

Mudpuppy shook his head. "Nope. I figure we're gonna end up in the same predicament over and over." He set him down after a moment.

"Then expect to get the same reaction over and over again!" Wildfire growled, pulling away once more.

Clint shook the trainer's hand. "Nice battle! Your Pokemon looked great out there."

"Thanks! That guy yours?" She pointed to Mudpuppy.

"Yeah," Clint nodded. "Big boy, ain't he?"

Mudpuppy shrugged. "No problem with me, really..."

"Never seen a Pokemon like him. Pretty cool!" she complimented.

"So, now we deal with Misty?" Dante asked.

"Yep! I'm sure she's been watching with great interest, too," Clint predicted.

"Indeed, I have. I was expecting a lot of bloodshed and uncontrollable urges," Misty said, smirking from where she stood. "You've surprised me."

"Good to know we managed that much," Dante admitted.

Clint waved. "Hey, Misty. You probably don't know me, but hi, glad to see you again…or…meet you for the first time maybe... 'Hi' is what I'm trying to say here!"

"Okay…" Misty said, not sure how to respond to that. She turned to Dante instead. "Let's get onto the battle."

"Got it! Zapper, let's—? Zapper?" Dante asked.

"He's still in the pool," Talon commented.

"...Damn it," Dante muttered, face-palming.

After fishing Zapper out of the pool and healing him, Dante was ready to continue. Misty sent out her Staryu and Starmie. Talon stepped in on this battle to assist against Starmie.

Zapper's electrical attacks easily knocked the Staryu down to low health. A few Fury Attacks from Talon weakened Starmie to the point where another Thundershock knocked it down. Thankfully, Zapper wasn't tossed in the pool again. Talon managed to pull him out of the way when Wildfire lunged forward one final time.

Again as soon as they hit zero, Mudpuppy snatched him. "Especially for a Gym Leader's Pokemon. Respect their positions..."

"Who cares? They won't matter once I'm at the top!" Wildfire snarled, his struggles weaker this time around from fighting so hard against Mudpuppy during the earlier battles.

Misty smiled, returning her two Pokemon. "Good job. Maybe there's hope for you yet," she said.

"I hope so," Dante agreed.

Clint shook Misty's hand. "Good seeing you again, Misty. I remember when I battled you way back when... I fell into the pool when I did. It was a fun time."

"You did? I've had so many challengers, I can't remember them all. Sorry," Misty chuckled. "Anyhow, here's your Badge and TM. Keep in control, okay?"

"I will," Dante promised, accepting the rewarded items.

"Yeah, well, still good seeing you again," Clint said, grinning triumphantly as they walked away. "One step closer for Dante. And a delightful change of pace—no one died."

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "That's good."

"And I didn't end up in the pool again!" Zapper cried.

"So, that's another Gym down, huh?" Clint asked. "Funny how a lot can change in such a short amount of time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Dante nodded.

"I hate you all," Wildfire grumbled, going limp in surrender.

Mudpuppy let him go.

Wildfire dropped to the ground, frowning. "I hate you all..."

"Cry me a river Wildfire. You won," Clint reminded. "That's what really matters."

"Go burn," Wildfire snarled.

"Let's head back past Nugget Bridge. I saw more trainers. Maybe we can train there?" Dante suggested.

"But I'm tired! Can't we rest?" Zapper complained.

"It's getting late. Maybe we can set up camp?" Talon suggested.

"Yeeeah..." Clint said, looking away.

Once they got out of the Gym, Clint elbowed Dante, taking him away slightly from the group.

"What?" Dante asked.

Clint whispered, "When you...you know, conk out...I think I can arrange it that you end up at my place instead."

"Uh... why?" Dante asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well, considering we're kind of a team now. I figured, why not? I actually have a big place, so I really don't mind. Also, I'm just going to go by a guess, but you've been doing this alone here and out there as well…aside from your Pokemon friends, of course."

"Jerry went...MIA," Dante admitted. "When Wildfire killed my rival, he went missing in the real world. I've got nobody else but him."

Clint shrugged. "We're friends now and are in this together, if you're up for it. Plus, this way, there's no having to locate when you go back. We're together, so we go back at the same time."

"…It's not like I have anyone else," Dante muttered. "Why not? Sure."

Clint grinned. "Alright! But until then, sure. Let's camp out!"


	6. The Past Comes A-Calling

Dante led the way out of the Gym, stopping briefly by the Pokemon Center to heal his team, and toward Nugget Bridge where Clint fell out of the sky. "Maybe we'll train tomorrow. It's getting dark out," Dante muttered.

"I think after the big Gym win, your team's earned a night of relaxation," Clint suggested.

"I just hope Wildfire doesn't decide to pull anything," Dante said as they walked toward the tree Gale and Wildfire had chased each other around earlier. "I guess we stay here until...you know."

Rocket, Dune, and Zapper instantly engaged in a game of Tag. Puddy offered a ride to his new friends, taking them once around the clearing. Talon sat up on a branch above the group, preening his feathers. Gale perched silently by Wildfire, who collapsed face-first on the grass a short distance away from the group.

"I hate you all..." Wildfire groaned from his spot, but he did not move.

 _Hopefully, he stays there,_ Dante prayed.

Dante sat down at the base of the tree, resting. Clint leaned next to a tree. He looked to Dante.

"It sure is something, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Dante looked up at him in confusion.

"That this place, Pokemon, it all exists for real..." Clint clarified.

"You mean it's not just a dream caused by the game?" Dante asked.

"Did those scratches follow you into the real world?" Clint asked.

"..." Dante reached up to touch the scars on his cheek. "...Yeah..."

Clint smirked. "That's not a dream to me..."

"So what? They could come back to our world?" Dante wondered, frowning. "That's _all_ Wildfire needs— _another_ world to torment me in."

"I'd say it's definitely possible," Clint admitted. "Don't worry. See? After one Gym, Wildfire's starting to realize, to his own ego's annoyance, that he's outmatched a little bit."

"I hope so. I just hope he doesn't decide to take it out on us," Dante said. "...I'm still scared of him, you know. I know you want to reform him and all—I do too—but I don't think...I'll ever be able to forgive him. For anything... For everything..."

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire snorted, letting his eyes slide closed. He was tired.

 _If only 'dad' hadn't kept getting in the way. At least Gale didn't see what happened,_ he thought.

.o.o.o.o.

"I don't blame you," Clint said, looking over at the other trainer. "Sounds like he's put you through hell...but Dante...just think about something… When Wildfire really realizes what he's done to everyone, how he's made you all feel... Might sway your mind a little, but I don't blame you if you don't ever completely forgive him…"

"Yeah, I know. He hurt me and Rocket and the others so much. He stole innocent Pokemon from their trainers... He killed all of his opponents..." Dante sighed, lowering his head. "I just hope he realizes what he did was wrong."

"I plan on doing that," Clint vowed.

.o.o.o.o.

There was a breeze that made the grass sway, tickling Wildfire's nose. The fire-breathing lizard ignored the sensation, relaxing. His tail flame dimmed to just a flicker. He was just on the verge of sleep...

.o.o.o.o.

"Good luck," Dante chuckled. "I'll do what I can...but don't rely on me too much."

"Hey, you're still learning the ways of a real life Pokemon experience! I'm here to help, trust me!" Clint grinned.

"Thanks," Dante said, smirking. "...Hey, check it out. I think Wildfire's actually asleep. That's new."

"He tried to tear Mudpuppy's hand off three straight times and failed horribly, which I found hilarious," Clint reminded. "He wore himself out…"

Dante chuckled. "You know...he kinda looks cute when he's asleep. Not as menacing, you know?"

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire finally drifted to sleep. Too bad his sleep was anything but peaceful.

.o.o.o.o.

"..." Clint stared at the snoozing Charmeleon. "Yeah... He's so much like Liz, Dante, you don't even know... I look at him and I see her so much in how he looks..." he said softly.

"Well...I _wouldn't_ know. You might want to talk to Mudpuppy about that, not me," Dante pointed out. "I never knew her."

.o.o.o.o.

_Voices sounded around Wildfire. The first was a woman's._

" _Well, it's true, you big lug. You and I are having a baby..."_

_Another voice rings in. It was clearly Mudpuppy's. "Are you sure, Liz?"_

" _Yes, you idiot, I'm pretty sure something's inside me that wasn't there before." Liz said. "You ask the stupidest questions sometimes..."_

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire twitched in his sleep slightly. Gale shifted his position, looking down at his companion.

"Wildfire?" he wondered.

The Charmeleon kept twitching, but didn't wake up.

.o.o.o.o.

_Further voices... Clint's this time._

" _I knew it! I knew you were pregnant! All this time, I just thought you were getting fat!"_

_A 'bonk' sound was heard._

" _Ow..." Clint whined._

" _I can't wait until this kid's born. First thing I'm gonna teach him is how to whack Uncle Clint on the head," Liz declared._

" _I'm sure you will..." Clint said with a slight laugh._

_There was a snort of amusement from Liz as well._

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire was twitching even more now, whimpering and grunting on occasion. Gale took a step back, unsure of what to do. Talon gazed over briefly but took no notice of the worry appearing on the Pidgeotto's face. Wildfire still did not wake.

.o.o.o.o.

_It went on further…_

" _Ungh, this kid's gonna give me a run for my money," Liz groaned. "It kicks like crazy!"_

" _Can I feel?" Clint asked._

" _Be my guest," Liz replied._

" _...Ooh... Jeez, he will be but, then again, look at the parents!" Clint snickered._

" _I can't wait to see it throw its first boulder," Mudpuppy commented._

" _How about we make the objective_ getting it out of me _first?" Liz reminded sternly._

_Clint laughed. "So, don't know the gender yet?"_

" _No, I want it to be a surprise," Liz admitted. "If a girl, Flare. If a boy...I like Wildfire... Either way, still gonna teach it whacking you on the head, like this."_

_*bonk*_

" _Oof... All the time with you," Clint complained._

" _I like to keep a healthy quota," Liz chuckled lightly._

_Clint laughed. "I have no doubt you'll be a great mom, Liz."_

_Liz laughed too. "I know... You shouldn't."_

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire was trembling, his teeth grit tight. Gale was backing off, unsure of what to do. He was caught between waking Wildfire up himself or calling for help.

Maybe the Swampert? He kept claiming to be Wildfire's dad, after all.

 _Oh, what to do?_ the Pidgeotto fretted, frightened for the first time in his life.

.o.o.o.o.

_Then things got rough. Liz started screaming._

" _No! No, you won't take my baby! You hear me?!"_

 _Mudpuppy can be heard fighting with all he has, trying to get to her. But whatever they were using to stop him—and it must be_ a lot _—it worked. They took her, and then...a voice, a southern...smooth as silk voice... It's terrifying in a way._

" _Now, now, darlin'... There's no point in strugglin'... That kid's gonna be mine and we're gonna do whatever we want with it..."_

" _Go to hell and then come back so I can send you there personally again!" Liz snarled viciously._

" _My, my, my... What a harsh tone you have... We're gonna have to shut that up..."_

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire suddenly started gasping, almost choking. It's like someone's strangling him. Gale stared in fear, rooted to the spot. Was Wildfire...crying? No, impossible! Wildfire would never cry!

 _What is happening to him?_ the Pidgeotto wondered fearfully.

.o.o.o.o.

_Then...a sliver...from a knife, as she was cut open. Liz howled in pain as arms grasped out and grab Wildfire, jerking him out of her body._

_Liz cried out. "NO! NOOOOOOOO!"_

_A doctor's voice sounded. "It's a boy…"_

_The voice replied sweetly, "Splendid. The mom is now useless. Dispose of her..."_

_It was dim. Wildfire's eyes weren't quite working...but one thing he made out... Eyes... Those round, piercing, haunting golden eyes…_

" _What was the name she was gonna give you? Wildfire? Well then...Wildfire, welcome to your new life... Your life focused on one little thang... Gettin' to the top... Hehehe... Hahahaha... AHHAHAHA..."_

_The voice took a breath and stared again, voice coming sweetly._

" _Times are gonna be changin' round here, know what I mean? Hmhmhmhmhmmmmhmhmhmmmm..."_

.o.o.o.o.

"W-Wildfire... Wake up!" Gale shrieked, forcing his muscles to work.

He shot forward, slamming his clawed feet against the Fire-type's side. He abruptly lurched away, cawing in agony. Wildfire's body was burning hot, as if he had lava in his veins! Thankfully, the hit seemed enough. Wildfire's eyes snapped open and he lurched forward, a loud scream escaping him. It caught everyone's attention.

"...WILDFIRE?!" Clint raced over, as did Mudpuppy instinctively.

"Wildfire?!" Dante yelped.

The teen jumped to his feet and spun around to see the Charmeleon on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. The rest of the team looked over, confused and afraid.

"Is he okay?" Dune asked, frightened.

"What was that about?" Zapper wondered.

"He looks sick," Talon commented.

"Did he have a nightmare?" Rocket whispered.

Dante ran over, following Clint and Mudpuppy. "Wildfire! What's wrong?" he cried.

"He wouldn't wake up," Gale reported. "Kept twitching and whimpering. I got...scared. When I touched him, he felt like he had lava under his skin."

"Shit..." Clint scooped up Wildfire. "Come on, Wildfire, calm down. It's alright, we're here. It was a dream..."

The Charmeleon twisted away, snarling as he clawed his way back to the ground. Wildfire pressed his face to the grassy dirt, gasping. His body felt like it was on fire, which was ironic considering he was a Fire-type. Why couldn't he cool down? It was like someone had thrown him in an oven! And those voice...and images... What were they?

_I gotta cool down! I'm burning up!_

Staggering to his feet, he dashed for the river and scooped water up, chugging as much as he could.

"Wildfire!" Dante yelped, following him.

Clint followed too. Upon reaching the Fire-type, he kneeled down. "Wildfire... Tell me, what was it? What did you see?"

Clint knew that wasn't an ordinary dream...

"Hey, isn't it bad for Fire-types to drink too much water?" Zapper asked.

"Look at his tail. It's growing and shrinking like crazy!" Talon pointed out.

"Something bad happened," Rocket realized.

"It's not bad for _him_ to drink too much water. His dad's part Water-type," Clint reassured. "Sometimes when different type Pokemon create a child, they become less weak to their most vulnerable typing. At least sometimes...looks like the case here."

All Wildfire could hear was white noise...and screaming. A woman's scream... No. The scream of a Pokemon. A Charizard? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that the water wasn't helping. His body was too hot. _Make it stop. Gotta cool down. Now!_

"Wildfire, what happened?" Dante looked at Clint. "What kind of nightmare does this to a Pokemon, Clint? This is really bad!"

"Move," Mudpuppy stepped over Wildfire and drenched him with water.

 _Gotta cool down! Drinking doesn't help, even though the water's freezing! Gotta cool down! How?_ Wildfire's thoughts raced at super-speed. A sudden rush of freezing water crashed over him, eradicating the heat instantly. The Charmeleon collapsed in a heap, gasping for breath. _Thank you, thank you, thank you..._

"Anytime...son..." Mudpuppy rumbled.

"Watch his tail! You could've put it out!" Talon squawked.

"I don't think his tail will go out as easily as a regular Charmeleon. I wouldn't be surprised if he could go underwater." Clint scooped Wildfire up, getting him into a sitting position. "Breathe, buddy, breathe..."

"Don't Charmeleons die if their tail goes out?" Dune asked.

"Yeah," Zapper nodded.

Gale flapped over, landing on Clint's shoulder to better see Wildfire. "You okay now?" he asked, his voice wavering fearful.

Wildfire's hearing cleared, allowing him to hear the panicked clamor he had caused. For a moment he sat there, limp as a ragdoll. The next, he suddenly bolted upright and jumped away from Clint.

"What do you think you're doing, getting that close to me?!" he hissed, instantly aggressive.

"Making sure you're not _dead_!" Dante cried.

"Or worse," Talon added.

"Wildfire, don't you _dare_ try to put up a wall after what just happened to you. What was that dream?" Clint demanded.

"Voices! Nothing but voices! Who cares?" Wildfire snarled. "I've already forgotten them!"

"You were twitching and whimpering," Gale said.

"Shut up!" he snarled angrily at the bird.

"..." Clint asked his next question in all seriousness. "...I don't know how much you saw...but I'm going to ask this... Wildfire...did you see eyes? Not just any normal eyes either... Did you see _those_ eyes...?"

Clint knew who was present in the room. He said he was when he raided the lab, when he was too late... It was possible Wildfire had a repressed memory... If he remembered anything from that... _thing_...it's his eyes...

Wildfire fell quiet. "...I didn't see anything," he said coldly, glaring at Clint. "I don't need to be coddled after a nightmare. I'm not a baby. Find someone else to do that to. I'm not interested."

Wildfire turned away, walking back toward the tree. After a moment, Gale followed him.

"Wildfire..." Dante muttered. He looked at Clint. "What did you mean? Eyes?"

"So you _did_ see them..." He looked to Dante. "He _does_ remember...but he's repressing it..."

"That's Wildfire for you," Dante shrugged. "So, now what?"

"Talk about being ungrateful," Talon huffed.

"Did Wildfire have a bad dream, Dante?" Dune asked.

"...I think so," Dante said.

"Sounds like he just remembered his unceremonious birth," Clint stated gravely.

"...Ouch..." Dante winced.

"Not that he'll ever tell us," Rocket muttered. "Maybe Gale, but not us…"

"Told you that Gale's the key," Talon said triumphantly. "Get through to Gale and you can get to Wildfire."

"He didn't have to say anything," Clint explained. "When I mentioned the eyes, he went quiet. That was all I needed."

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire reached the tree and sat down at its base. Gale landed on a branch just above him.

"What happened?" the Pidgeotto asked nervously.

"Nothing," Wildfire said softly, exhausted. "Just voices..."

.o.o.o.o.

"Okay," Dante shrugged. "Now what? Head back to camp?"

"We aren't going to get anything else out of him right now... Yeah, let's head back."

Clint looked a lot surer of himself than he did about Wildfire. He knew even more now that that Charmeleon was a ticking time bomb...

"Maybe we should leave Wildfire alone for a bit," Dante suggested.

"I agree with that," Zapper nodded.

"Me too," Rocket said.

"Yeah," Dune whispered.

"Leaving him alone is probably best," Talon decided.

The group headed back to the tree, avoiding the spot where Wildfire and Gale were. Clint followed them back. He and Mudpuppy were obviously worried.

Rocket, Dune, and Zapper went off to play once again. Talon perched by Dante's side, unsure of what exactly to do. Dante sat on the other side of the tree, keeping his distance from the volatile Charmeleon.

.o.o.o.o.

"You sure nothing else happened?" Gale hesitantly asked.

"What? Worried about me? How _sweet_!" Wildfire teased, smirking cruelly.

"You were freaking me out. I was..." Gale fell quiet.

The Charmeleon looked up at his companion in surprise. "You were seriously worried? About _me_?! I don't need that from _you_!" he snarled.

"I said nothing of the sort. Forget I said anything," Gale quickly replied, looking away.

"I thought so," Wildfire growled, looking away as well.

.o.o.o.o.

"I'm going to talk to Gale at some point," Clint suddenly said. "He looked genuinely worried about Wildfire. He really seems to care for him. Heck knows why with how he's acted..."

"Maybe they knew each other before all this?" Dante suggested. "We don't know what they did before joining up with me...and Wildfire being taken from you..."

Clint sighed, thinking it over. "...Maybe... Who knows who was in that place with him? I really don't know..."

"Yeah," Dante nodded, looking up at the sky. "Who knows?"

.o.o.o.o.

After a moment, Wildfire sighed through his teeth. "...He was right."

"Huh?" Gale looked down at his companion, confused.

"I saw them... The eyes... And the voices... I heard 'dad' and the moron...and some woman...and another...familiar voice... I don't know why, but I think I should know it from somewhere."

Gale looked at him in shock.

Wildfire continued tiredly, looking up at the sky. "My mind's a mess. I hate it. Why did that moron have to show up? I'm fine the way I am. I don't need to change, not for anyone."

.o.o.o.o.

"At least we know Gale isn't heartless. He cares about lizard breath," Talon pointed out. "That's something new."

"I just hope Wildfire realizes he can't do everything by himself...and yes, as I said, I noticed Gale isn't as bad. He may still kill and not be everyone's favorite person—Zapper especially—but he cares," Clint admitted.

"They care about each other. That's enough for them, I guess," Dante muttered.

.o.o.o.o.

"...I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon," Wildfire admitted. "Not with 'dad' or moron here. That nightmare was too much. I'm not dealing with that."

Gale shifted, looking nervous. "You need to sleep, too."

"I'll be fine for a while," Wildfire argued. "It's not like I can really do anything, what with 'dad' stopping me from killing the competition."

.o.o.o.o.

Clint sighed. "You should be getting to that time soon... When you feel it, tell me."

"You mean when I wake up? Kinda feeling it now," Dante admitted.

"Here..." Clint put a little blinking thing on the other's shirt. "This'll take you to my place. It locks onto one of... Well, you'll see…"

"Okay… What about classes and stuff? I still went to school despite all this, amazingly enough," Dante admitted. He looked at the blinking thing in doubt

"Dude... You may have forgotten. It's summer. You're on break," Clint reminded, amused. "For right now, you don't have to worry about that."

"I guess," Dante muttered, yawning sleepily. The edges of his vision began to fade black. _I just hope Rocket and the others will be okay without me here, especially after Wildfire's 'incident',_ he thought.

Clint smiled. "Alright... Time to head back..."

Clint relaxed his eyes and waited...and waited...

He frowned. "…Sean fell asleep at the computer, didn't he?"

Missingno quietly appeared next to him and nodded.

"Just do it manually then," Clint instructed.

Missingno nodded and took a hold of Clint. There was a flash and he was gone. Luckily, the Pokemon were asleep. No one noticed.

.o.o.o.o.

Back in the real world, two pods opened. Clint came out of one, stretching. He looked over to see Dante out cold on the floor, having fallen out of the other.

"Ah... Well, it worked," he chuckled.

He kneeled down, shaking Dante.

"Hey, bud... You alright?"


	7. Maybe It Was Fate

"...Ugh... What the...?" Dante blinked tiredly, sitting up. "What happened? Where are we?"

Clint smiled, gesturing around him. "At home, my house... Well...my basement, to be exact."

The room was full of technological-looking stuff, mainly a big computer screen. Something was sleeping on a chair, back turned to them so they couldn't see it.

"And...these are...?" Dante wondered, looking up at the weird tube thing he was in.

"That's what takes us to and fro, to the game and back," Clint explained. "Much easier than falling asleep over and over..."

"...Okay?" Dante stood up, rubbing his temples. "All this tech is for getting into glitched games? You must've really wanted to find Wildfire, huh?"

"Well, that and I've been doing this a long time," Clint reminded. "After 12 years, stuff sort of...grows..."

"Jumping in and out of glitched games? Scary," Dante muttered, looking away fearfully. _And I thought my Red version was bad..._

"Some are a lot better than others," Clint replied.

"So, now what?" Dante asked.

"Well, for starters...I have to get him up..." Clint motioned to the chair.

"Him?" Dante looked at the chair, realizing something was in it.

Clint sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes... He was supposed to be looking after things...but looks like he fell asleep..."

There was evident snoozing from the chair.

"And...what is he?" Dante asked nervously. _I hope it's nothing like Zeechu. He was scary enough!_

Clint turned the chair around and sleeping in it was...a Scrafty. Yep. An actual Pokemon in the real world, head lolled to the side. He wore interesting attire, not the usual yellow shed skin. It looked like he was wearing pajamas, including a hood.

Clint rolled his eyes. "This is Sean... Sean Scrafty Colmes, to be exact."

Sean kept snoring. "Zzzzzzz..."

Dante stared in shock. "...You weren't kidding. About the whole bring-Pokemon-to-our-world thing."

"Yeah, surprise... Heheh…" Clint laughed nervously.

Sean muttered in his sleep. "Hey, baby... You wanna go out with a real Pokemon? I'm that real Pokemon..."

Clint paused...and smirked, motioning for Dante to watch. He cleared his throat and spoke in a higher voice.

"Oh, Sean, you're _so_ witty. How could anyone _not_ love you?"

"Zzzzz... I know, that's right... Zzzzzz…"

"How about a kiss?" Clint asked.

" _Now_ we're talkin'..." Sean puckered his lips.

Clint silently slipped something out of his hood—Zeechu, who was in there when he left—and put him in front of Sean's face, waiting. Sean's eyes opened blearily, and then he leaped back.

"AH, HELL!" Sean spun in the chair, plopping off of it. "That ain't funny, man!"

Clint laughed. "It's only funny because you keep falling for it! What is that, the third time this week?"

Sean shook his head angrily. "Naw! I ain't that stupid!"

"Sixth..." Zeechu piped up.

"Thank you..." Sean suddenly jumped, realizing what he'd just answered. "HEY!"

Zeechu cackled, same grin as usual.

"You should have stayed awake," Clint scolded playfully.

"I was tired!" Sean argued.

Clint sighed, shaking his head. "I _knew_ I should have brought Zepplin down—"

"—ah! I mean...um...I was ambushed by a Sleep Powder attack! Yeah! Some assassin or somethin' attacked me!" Sean said quickly.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sean nodded, grinning. "Yeah!"

"...So, where is it and why is nothing broken or stolen?" Clint questioned.

Sean's grin dropped instantly. "...Uuuuuh..."

Clint giggled. "Sean, it's fine. It all worked out."

"Good...but the next time you get in my face, ya little rodent, I'll be all over you!" The Scrafty struck Kung Fu poses at Zeechu. "Yeah, you seen Bruce Lee? He got his stuff from me! You'll be down before you even realized I punched you, like some kinda—"

Zeechu opened his mouth and chomped it down near him.

"NYAH!" Sean leaped back into the chair in a panic. "I mean...I ain't scared a' you!"

Zeechu snickered quietly.

Dante sighed. "Your Pokemon are crazier than mine. Minus Wildfire, at least," he said.

"Yeah... Crazy in a _good way_ , though," Clint commented.

"Hey, I ain't crazy!" Sean barked, offended. "I'm stylin'..."

"...Craaaazyyyyy!" Zeechu hissed merrily.

"Quiet, exorcist!" Sean growled. Then he looked up, past Clint. "Who's this guy, anyway?"

"Wildfire's trainer," Clint replied.

Sean blinked in surprise. "...You found 'em?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah... Long story, though."

"Let me guess... He's nuts?" Sean said.

Clint looked away. "...A little..."

Sean frowned, annoyed at the avoidance. "...How much is _a little_?"

"Bloodthirsty murderer with no memory of his parents and an unknown, but most likely dark, training past..." Clint admitted.

"...He a smartass?" Sean asked.

"...Yeah," Clint nodded.

Sean sighed. "Well then, he's his mom."

"If she were still alive, she would kill you right now..."

After a moment, Clint looked away.

Sean froze, suddenly aware of the subject he'd brought up. "...Oh... Yo, Clint, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean—"

"No, no, not your fault. I'm good." Clint grinned at him reassuringly. "Just...you know how it is."

Sean sighed. "Yeah..."

Dante frowned. "I think I missed something. Who cares, though…" He looked at Clint. "Okay, you brought me here. Now what happens?"

Clint frowned, tapping his chin in thought. "Well... For one, you get to see my house and relax for a bit... Maybe plan what to do next in the game and the next gym."

Dante sighed. _Not what I expected,_ he thought, shrugging. "Sure, why not? I guess that's all we really can do right now. Is it just you and your Pokemon living here?"

Clint nodded. "Yep! Come on up. I'll show you around."

Sean yawned, following him up the stairs, as does Zeechu. Dante sighed, climbing up the stairs after them.

Clint opened the door...and the room they came out to was... _huge_... In fact, the house itself was _huge_... A mansion, it looked like.

Dante stared at it all in shock. "You're not some mega-rich millionaire's kid, are you? 'Cause that'd be creepy."

"Well...I have a lot of money...but how I got it wasn't from some rich family or me striking oil or anything," Clint reassured. "You know the money you get for winning Pokemon battles? …You can bring that with you, too..."

Dante stared. "...You're kidding, right?"

"Does the house look like I'm kidding?" Clint asked.

"You have Pokemon. It could be an illusion," Dante pointed out.

"Feel free to feel the walls, and my Pokemon, if you wish. They're plenty real. I also have this sweet in-ground pool in the back, a lot of rooms... Oh, and the tons of acres around the place, great for training!" Clint explained proudly.

"No thanks," Dante raised his hands in surrender. "I believe you. And you need all this stuff... _why_?"

"Well, one thing is...some of my Pokemon are huge...like Puddy... They need a bit of a bigger space. Could you see Puddy in a regular house?" Clint questioned. "I also have _a lot_ of Pokemon that need a big space."

"I couldn't see any of these guys in a house, period," Dante admitted. "How is this even _possible_? Pokemon aren't supposed to be real, they're just data in a game. Do the glitches seriously cause _this much_ damage?"

Clint sighed, looking away. "...With the right stuff...sometimes code can be a lot more than just code... It can be brought to life... With glitched games...as you've seen, Pokemon are a lot more...alive…than a regular game... I don't quite understand all of it myself yet...but it's quite interesting, isn't it?"

"Quite scary, actually. And worst of all is that there's probably more kids than just us suffering from these glitched games," Dante said. "Why us?"

Clint sighed, frowning. "...I've asked that question to myself a lot. I've just learned to embrace it. I don't know if you believe in all that destiny and fate stuff but...it's like, sometimes, the games just...find you, you know?"

"I'd rather they didn't," Dante said, frowning. "Maybe this is all good for you since you wanted to find Wildfire, but for me? Nothing but bad experiences. Sure, I got Rocket, Talon, Zapper, and Dune... But other than that, that glitched game has caused me nothing but misery. For all I know, Jerry might be...dead..."

" _Might_ be..." Clint pointed out, turning and grabbing Dante's shoulders lightly. "Hey, Dante, I know you've been dealt quite a bad hand in all of this right now...but you just have to believe that now things will start to turn around. It's already started to, I think. You saw Wildfire. We're getting to him. I'm going to help you through this thing. Before, you were alone, mute, and subject to Wildfire... Now, you've got me, you can talk, and Mudpuppy's got Wildfire reigned in. Maybe that in itself is fate..."

" _Barely_ reigned in. All you're doing is pissing him off," Dante argued. "That nightmare is just making him clam up more. Yeah, we made _some_ progress. Wildfire won't be stealing anymore Pokemon and the killings are stopped for now, but Wildfire will wind up venting his rage somehow. I just don't want it to be on me and my friends. He's bad enough as a Charmeleon, but a Charizard might wind up killing me. He was easier to deal with as a Charmander..."

"Easier to deal with as a Charmader, huh? ..." Clint looked like he was thinking about something. "...Well! We've brought up the gloom and doom of Wildfire's actions long enough... Hungry?"

Dante's stomach chose that moment to growl. Dante flushed in embarrassment."Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted.

"Alright, come on!" Clint led him to the kitchen, a big one at that. "I'll make you something to eat. Just have a seat. Relax for once."

Dante did as he was told, sitting down on a couch nearby. _This is insane. I'm sitting in a mansion with a guy who's done this glitch gaming thing 12 years longer than me, all so he can find his Pokemon's wayward kid—a kid that's been tormenting me for the past week! Pokemon and money can be transferred between our worlds... This is way too much to take in. Why couldn't that damn game be a normal Red version? Why'd it have to be a glitched version?_

A whistling came from the opposite room…and got closer…until, finally, it came into view. It was a Jellicent, floating into the kitchen. He spoke in a calm gentlemanly voice. "Ah, Clint! Back from your excursion?"

"Indeed, just making a bite to eat. Would you fancy something?" Clint asked.

"Oh, I would but I just had a bite to eat down by the pond on my brisk morning float," the Jellicent replied.

"Suit yourself, my good man," Clint relented.

The Jellicent came back out and noticed Dante. "Ah! A new visitor!" He floated over. "My, my, a human! That's quite rare. Greetings, good sir. I am Jellyward E. Cent. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" He offered a fin-like hand to shake.

Dante stared, shocked. "Uh... Hi?" He nervously shook the Jellicent's hand. _So many Gen 5 Pokemon,_ he thought.

"Delighted to meet you," Jellyward continued. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

"That's Dante! He's Wildfire's trainer!" Clint called from the kitchen.

"Ah, splendid! Splendid, indeed! Finally found him, eh?" Jellyward said joyfully. "I do hope he hasn't given you too much trouble..."

 _Too much trouble? That's an understatement,_ Dante thought. "Well, he hasn't been an angel."

"Well...he _is_ the son of Liz. I per chance see him as a rapscallion of sorts," Jellyward admitted. "Well, in any case, I am glad he has been found."

A Kricketune came into the room. He beamed, flying over to them. He spoke in the same sort of gentlemanly voice as Jellyward. "Ah, Jellyward, _there_ you are. Oh, a new guest. How wonderful!"

Jellyward nodded, smiling as well. "Yes, indeed. This is Dante, Wildfire's trainer."

"Is that so? Well, it is surely a pleasure. I am Kricketus K. Tune. Delighted!" He extended a claw, which served as his arm and hand.

"Uh... Pleasure's mine?" Dante said nervously, shaking the claw.

"My, my, poor lad seems a bit ruffled," Kricketus commented worriedly.

"Yes indeed," Jellyward nodded, concerned. "Lad, I recommend a nice brisk walk around the grounds. Taking in some fresh air may be good for you."

"It surely is for us, especially after a vigorous game of chess," Kricketus nodded.

Jellyward jolted suddenly in remembrance. "Oh, speaking of, we must get to that tiebreaker!"

Kricketus quickly nodded in agreement. "Oh, splendid! Again, a pleasure, Dante. We shall be seeing you."

"Yes, ta-ta!" Jellyward said, waving.

They both headed into the other room.

Dante watched them leave. _At least they aren't as crazy as Clint's other Pokemon,_ he thought. _Though, maybe they're right. After I eat, maybe I should take a walk..._

Clint called from the kitchen. "Hey, Dante, it's ready! Come on in!"

Dante got up and headed into the kitchen. "Thanks," he said.

On the table was an omelet, home-cooked fries, and orange juice.

Clint nodded. "You're welcome. Dig in!"

Dante sighed, sitting down and eating. "It's good," he complimented, though his tone was dull.

"Thank you," Clint replied with a smile. "I saw Jellyward talking to you. Did he recommend a walk? Really sounds like you could use one..."

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "Might take one after this."

"I will say that this place really is nice. I always walk around. Plus it's great for Pokemon training, relaxing, or whatever," Clint commented.

"Kinda wish Rocket and the others could see it," Dante admitted. "I hope Wildfire and Gale don't try to hurt them while I'm gone."

"I'm sure they'll be fine...mainly because I left Mudpuppy back there..." Clint admitted.

"You think that'll be enough?" Dante asked. _Oh, what am I thinking? He can hold Wildfire back AND has a type advantage!_ "Never mind," Dante muttered.

Clint stood up. "So, how about that walk?"

"Sure," Dante stood up from the table and followed Clint.

Clint opened up the front door and stepped outside, warm sun greeting him as he took a sniff of the air and walked out. There are a few steps and then just lush open plain for a few yards, then some forest.

"I tried to find a place that'd be good for different types, so there's a forest, grassland, and lakes around," Clint explained.

"No volcano?" Dante joked.

"On the south side, there is..." Clint suddenly cracked up, laughing. "Joking! The Fire-types don't mind it. In the winter, they prefer the indoors, though."

"I guess that works, too," Dante shrugged. "Wildfire would likely burn the house down, though."

"I made sure a lot of the furniture in the house is fireproof," Clint said. "I know it wouldn't stop him from trying, but yeah..."

"No duh," Dante chuckled. After a moment, he sighed. "Wildfire's that important to you, huh? Wouldn't think of that, seeing him now."

"I know...but...Liz was very important to me...and her last words to me were to find him. I don't care if Wildfire was fifty times worse than he is now. I vowed to Liz I'd at least try... Call me stubborn… Liz did plenty, but that's why she knew I'd be perfect." Clint grinned at him.

"You've got dedication and persistence. I respect you for that," Dante admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "No surprise that you're annoying as hell to Wildfire, though. You do know he calls you 'moron', right?"

Clint chuckled. "Yes, Liz did too... I have to stop saying he's just like his mother, but I can't help it..."

"Well, he's Wildfire. I guess that's just how he is." Dante admitted, laughing.

"Yeah," Clint chuckled.

.o.o.o.o.

"ACHOO!" Wildfire sneezed, bolting upright.

Gale looked at him in surprise. "You okay? You're not getting a cold from all that water, right?"

"Nah, I'm fine," the Charmeleon grumbled, rubbing his snout.

"If you're getting sick, stay away from us!" Talon warned.

"I'm not getting sick, you dumb bird!" Wildfire hissed.

"Maybe someone's talking about you?" Dune suggested.

"That's a myth," Gale said firmly.

"Whatever," Wildfire turned away, still rubbing his snout. _Nobody better be talking about me,_ he thought sourly.

.o.o.o.o.

Clint and Dante walked into the forest. They were soon by one of the lakes. Magikarp, Finneon, and Goldeen were among other small fish blissfully splashing and leaping in the air.

"I guess this is what the world would be like if we had Pokemon in it," Dante admitted, smiling. "Sure is pretty..."

"Isn't it?" Clint said with a fond smile.

A Goldeen leaped in the air and was about to go down, but it was swiped out of the air by a shiny gold blur.

"Whoa!" Dante yelped, jumping back in fear. "What was that?!"

"Oh...don't worry. It's a friend," Clint reassured.

It landed by them, the Goldeen flopping out of his grip, frowning in defeat.

"One of these days, I'll be faster than you," the fish vowed.

The Pidgeot, a wonderful shining gold look to it, spoke in a smooth Spanish voice. "You did well there, chico. But, again, not fast enough. Don't worry, though, chu are improving."

The Goldeen nodded and flopped back in the river. The Pidgeot preened his feathers lightly, and then he looked up. "Ah, señor Clint!"

"Hello, Karot," Clint greeted warmly.

Karot looked at Dante. "Who is this with chu?"

"Ah, Dante. This is Karot, my first ever naturally caught Shiny Pokemon," Clint introduced.

Karot nodded to him. "It is a pleasure, amigo. I hope I didn't startle chu. It is a little sport the fish and I like to play. I don't eat them. Clint has plenty of other foods."

"Shiny? Lucky you," Dante groaned. "I haven't found one before. Why are you so lucky compared to me, huh?"

Clint raised his hands. "I'm not _that_ lucky. You found Wildfire... Forget I said that with the phrase 'lucky'..."

"Yeah..." Dante agreed, frowning. "Lucky for _you_ , maybe."

"And everyone finds at least one Shiny...because the red Gyarados is right in the middle of the Lake of Rage," Clint reminded.

"Aside from that one," Dante corrected himself. "That's one Shiny that _everyone_ has, so it doesn't count."

"I want to meet the guy who _doesn't_ capture the red Gyarados..." Clint commented suddenly.

"Does such a person _exist_?" Dante asked, hands over his mouth in false horror. "What a _crime_ that is!"

"Isn't it, though?" Clint laughed.

"So where did chu meet him?" Karot asked.

"Wildfire, he found him," Clint replied.

Karot nodded in understanding. "Ah...and is he—"

"Like Liz? Yes. Messed Up? Yes. Badly? ...Yeeeeah..." Clint looked away.

"I see," Karot muttered.

"Messed up? He's batshit insane and bloodthirsty as heck," Dante corrected. "I should know, having suffered under his wrath for...a week, I think? Wow, has it only been a week? Feels like longer..."

"It should...with that kind of horror show..." Clint admitted.

"So, what else does he have?" Karot questioned.

"A Wartortle, Pikachu, Sandshrew, Fearow—"

Karot ruffled his feathers at a Fearow being mentioned. Usually all Spearow/Fearow and Pidgey lines have friendly rivalries since they are the two birds you first ever find in Kanto. "Anything else?"

"A Pidgeotto," Clint finished.

Karot paused. "...Chu don't say?"

Clint nodded. "Mhmm, I do say."

Karot looked away. "...Interesting."

"Gale's at least gotten a bit better compared to Wildfire. At least he's not the emotionless robot I previously thought he was," Dante admitted. "...Even if he only got concerned for Wildfire..."

"Maybe there's a reason for that," Clint noted. "Hmmm... Will be thinking _that_ over, definitely..."

"Yeah," Dante nodded.

.o.o.o.o.

"ACHOO!" Gale sneezed.

"Not getting sick, are we?" Wildfire taunted.

"Most definitely NOT," the Pidgeotto replied.

.o.o.o.o.

"Anyway, let's continue on," Clint prompted. "Karot, have fun with the fish."

Karot nodded. "I always do."

The Pidgeot flew back onto a tree. As the fish splashed up and down, he noted their speeds in doing so. Clint and Dante continued to walk.

"So, Dante... Liking the walk and the place?" Clint asked.

"I guess, yeah," Dante nodded. "Have you ever brought any other glitch game victims here? Or am I just that special?"

"You're the only one that kept coming back," Clint corrected. "Most wanted nothing to do with the games, some thought it up as a crazy dream, and sometimes both happened. I just took the game off their hands."

"But I'm not the only one, right? Who kept going back. There had to be others, right?" Dante countered. "There's no way I'm the only one."

"You were the only one, other than me," Clint admitted. "Like I said, people usually got rid of their games, took them out of their consoles, etc., breaking the connection that kept dragging you in there. Sometimes it wasn't a sense of not going back because they _couldn't_ , but they made _sure_ they couldn't or they might have."

"...Does that make me an idiot?" Dante wondered. "For going back when I could've just broke the game?"

Clint sighed, rubbing his forehead. "...Again, I kind of see it as fate. Maybe there's a reason you didn't break it, a reason you kept going back, and inevitably...because of you, I found Wildfire and you found some good Pokemon friends...so...in a sense, some things worked out and are working out."

"I guess," Dante muttered. "...For curiosity's sake, what would you have done if I broke the game while Wildfire was still in there?"

"Probably would have been upset...but sometimes Pokemon have a sense of...hopping from glitched games...because Wildfire definitely did..." Clint explained. "You might have destroyed the game, but destroying Wildfire wouldn't have been a definite thing because of that... Perhaps in a sense...glitched games are sort of...connected in a weird way..."

"So if I went home and broke the game, Wildfire would still survive?" Dante asked, curious. After a moment, he raised his hands. "Not saying I will! Just wondering!"

"I think he would. Gale, I don't know...and your other Pokemon friends...but Wildfire's proven to have been able to move from game to game...because Team Rocket took him and I couldn't find him for the longest time..." Clint muttered, head lowered.

"I guess that makes sense," Dante shrugged.

Clint sighed, looking up. "Man, I love coming to this place. So quite, so calm..."

Something sprung out of a tree and chomped over his head and upper body. It was a Carnivine. Clint didn't even break walking stride. He even continued talking, voice muffled.

"So peaceful...and suddenly dark..."

"Uh... You have a Carnivine on your head," Dante shakily informed him, stepping back fearfully from the venus flytrap Pokemon.

"...Oh..." Clint laughed. "Don't worry! That's just Venus. He's playing."

He patted the Grass-type's head.

"You got me Venus, I give."

The Carnivine released him and laughed. "I win this one!"

"Well, I wasn't paying attention, mind you. I was talking to my friend," Clint pointed out.

"Oh..." Venus looked surprised. "Did I scare him?"

"A little," Clint admitted, glancing at the shaken Dante.

"...Oh..." Venus looked down. "Oops..."

"I think I prefer his version of playing than Wildfire's," Dante decided.

Venus floated over to Dante. "You still don't think I'm scary, do you? I know I have a big mouth and all the teeth and stuff, but I really am nice... I won't chomp your head..."

"You're not as scary as some of the Pokemon I've seen," Dante reassured. "You just scared me, that's all."

"Oh, good!" Venus grinned. "I don't like scaring people. That's Zeechu's job and he does a good one, heheheh!"

"Yeah," Dante agreed, giving a small smile.


	8. Differences and Change

"ACHOO!"

Gale looked at the sneezing Charmeleon. "Are you _sure_ you're not sick?"

"I better not be," Wildfire growled.

Mudpuppy was woken up by all the constant sneezing. He looked over and asked, "You alright, son? You sound sick... Goes for you too, bird. You catchin' somethin'?"

"I'm fine! Who needs your concern?!" Wildfire snarled.

"We're fine," Gale replied coldly, rubbing his beak.

"Stay away anyway," Talon warned.

"Like we'd want to be near you anyhow," Gale countered, glaring at the other bird.

"Excuse me for caring..." Mudpuppy grumbled.

"Who needs it?" Wildfire growled, glaring at the bigger Pokemon.

"You know, you should be nicer to your dad," Dune commented.

"Just because everyone says he is doesn't mean he is!" the Charmeleon snarled.

"Just like your mom..." Mudpuppy settled down to sleep again.

Wildfire glared at Mudpuppy. "Stupid fat fish-dog thing," he grumbled. "Just 'cause you say you're my dad doesn't mean it's the truth. Why should I trust you? I don't need you or your moron trainer. I'll show you...once I get to the top. Won't be able to hold me back then, huh?"

"There's a difference between sayin' and doin', son," Mudpuppy pointed out. "I've made it to the top already. I'm a Pokemon League Hall of Famer. You can make it, too...but not with that attitude..."

Wildfire jumped, having believed the Swampert to already be asleep. "Shut up! Doesn't mean I care! About you or your stupid title! I'll be stronger than everyone! Then you'll regret messing with me! Besides, I still don't believe your dumb story about being my dad."

Mudpuppy nodded tiredly. "Mhmm... If you don't believe it, son, why do you have to keep saying you don't? Sounds like doubt to me..."

"Doubt?! I don't doubt anything! I _know_ who I am! I don't need to change, not now, not ever!" Wildfire declared, jumping to his feet and glaring at Mudpuppy. "You're the one who popped out of nowhere, spouting all this crazy stuff about me being kidnapped and trained by Team Rocket and stuff! I'm not the crazy one here! _You_ are!"

Mudpuppy nodded again. "Mhmm... I'm crazy, but you're the one that had that dream, son. Now I don't know nothin' of what it's about, but I sure know one thing... It wasn't no normal nightmare..."

"It was just a nightmare! Everyone gets them! It's not real, none of it!" Wildfire snarled. "I don't know _what_ you think I saw but you're wrong!"

"But Wildfire, you were—"

Gale started, only to be cut off when the Fire-type rounded on him. "Shut up! I'm fine! I just overheated! It happens to Fire-types! Nothing was wrong with me!"

"What about those eyes Clint kept mentioning?" Talon asked.

"There were no eyes!" Wildfire shouted.

"And let's not forget the fact I poured water all over you, includin' your tail, and it didn't even show a hint of goin' out...and as for eyes..." Mudpuppy gave a slight growl. "Well, if you saw 'em...you'd know what they are... Ain't no mistakin' 'em... Round...gold orbs... Hypnotic... Eerily calmin'... Those eyes are the eyes of the devil..."

"All I heard were voices! Nothing but that!" Wildfire argued. "I don't even remember the nightmare! If I don't remember it, then it didn't matter!"

"What were the voices saying?" Talon pressed.

"Nothing! I don't remember! Who cares?!" Wildfire snarled. "God, just leave me alone!"

"Someone's in denial~!" Zapper sang.

"Shut up! Or I'll burn you to a crisp! Even tubby there won't be able to save you!"

Zapper yelped, hiding behind Mudpuppy.

Wildfire glared at Mudpuppy before rounding back on Gale. "As for you, keep your beak shut! You know what'll happen otherwise!"

Gale promptly snapped his beak shut, hopping up onto a higher branch for good measure.

Mudpuppy just sighed and relaxed again, going back to sleep.

.o.o.o.o.

Meanwhile, Clint and Dante continued their walk until they were back at the house. They walked by a giant in-ground pool.

"I wasn't lying about that," Clint commented, looking at it. "We're overdue for a pool party. We'll have to have one of those soon. You're invited, of course."

"You're being awfully friendly to someone you just met...what, a few hours ago, maybe?" Dante commented.

Clint laughed. "Hey, give me a break! It's not often I meet someone I get to...well, share this secret with."

Dante sighed. "I guess you're right. Do you have any friends aside from me and your Pokemon?"

Clint looked away awkwardly. "You know, sometimes it's hard to figure an excuse to where I got all this money and this house... I usually think up a thing about investments and stock and the right time. That usually works. I'm guessing you also have friends...and a roommate you think is dead..."

"Not too many friends," Dante admitted. "Mostly me and Jerry and a few other Pokemon nerds."

"How about family?" Clint asked curiously. "I've got a mom and a dad, of course. Also a brother and a sister, both older than me."

"Mom and dad are off working, so I don't see them much while I'm in school. Got a little brother," Dante admitted. "He's cute. Annoying but cute. Loves Pokemon." Dante suddenly froze. "...What if he gets caught up in this? I don't want him to come across a glitched game too! What are the odds of two people in the same house getting a hold of glitched games?"

"Glitch games themselves are rare. Don't worry yourself about it," Clint reassured quickly. "Sounds like a fun kid. I got into Pokemon when I was like...6 years old, maybe even before that. Collected the cards, toys, even before I knew they were real... So, what's his name?"

"Eric, though he always names himself Demi in Pokemon games. No idea why. It was a joke some of my middle school friends came up with for him and he just latched onto it," Dante replied, smiling fondly. "He's always playing his Yellow version. He loves Pikachu so much. He'd like Zapper a lot. Maybe Zeechu, too. Scary things never seem to scare him as much as they do me."

Clint smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'd love to meet him sometimes... Just to ask—not like it would ever happen since he's a Pokemon lover—but how do you think he'd react to Pokemon being real?"

"He'd be in heaven," Dante replied immediately. "He hasn't seen the horrible side of it, like I have. He knows no bad in Pokemon. He's innocent, even for a 6-year-old. It's...kinda scary sometimes."

"Well...I experienced it when I was 8 years old..." Clint admitted. "Hey, I turned out fine, right? But hey, just like how wild animals are out there, Pokemon can be the same way when you think about it. Food chains and dominance and such. Except they're super powered and can talk so...hey, pluses."

"But Eric doesn't think like that. It's not just Pokemon either, it's everything!" Dante argued, suddenly worried. "He'll see a dog on the street and try to pet it, not even thinking about if it would bite him or not. As far as he's concerned, there's no bad or evil in the world. No death, no pain, no fighting. Nothing but good times and fun. The worst thing is that I seriously don't think he'll grow out of it. If anything bad happens, he tunes it out and acts like it never happened. My parents have tried everything to show him reality but he just won't accept it. He'll hide in his room and play Pokemon to avoid it. Situation avoidance, I think it's called. I don't even want to think of what'll happen to him if he had to experience what I have this past week."

"Hey...if it makes you feel any better...not _all_ glitched games are like this..." Clint pointed out. "You just...unfortunately got Wildfire and Gale... I mean, hey, the rest of your Pokemon are cool, as you've seen. But I get it. Poor kid... That happens sometimes. I remember some times like that when I was a kid. We've all had those moments."

"But the rest of my Pokemon are scared out of their minds thanks to Wildfire and Gale," Dante reminded. "I seriously get worried about Eric sometimes. If he's forced to accept reality—our reality—I seriously don't think he could take it. If anything, I think he'd rather hide out in his room, playing video games forever, than deal with it. Honestly, this place—" He gestured to the entirety of Clint's property. "—would be his heaven. He'd probably live here forever, where our horrible glitch experiences and the real world's cruelty can't get him. You know what I mean?"

"I get where you're coming from. I wouldn't blame him. This place is kind of a heaven...but life's problems are things having to be dealt with...including when Pokemon come to life," Clint reluctantly said. "Things happen. But anyway...I really hope the walk's helped your nerves. They were kind of shot, for good reason."

"No duh, they were shot," Dante muttered, shrugging. "Maybe after this whole mess with Wildfire is sorted out, I could bring Eric. Who would believe this to be real, anyway?"

"Well, it'd be awesome to meet him." Clint walked back inside the house with Dante. "Since you were talking about Eric...it reminded me of something. Come with me."

The pair went upstairs to the rooms and stopped at a particularly colorful one. Clint motioned to it.

"Go ahead and open it. I know it's open," he prompted.

"Uh... Okay?" Dante hesitantly reached out to open the door to the room.

The room was pretty big...and it was littered with...a bunch of Pokemon toys, big and small. There were many fuzzy stuffed ones, plus other stuff—games, toys, etc. The room was chock full. No one was currently in sight, though.

"I thought you didn't have younger siblings," Dante commented. "Who's room is this? Yours?"

"It's true. I don't have younger siblings...and no, the room isn't mine," Clint answered, smiling knowingly. "Just wait..."

Clint walked into the room, whistling. He looked around, opened the closet, and was glomped by a small blur. Clint flopped backward. A small humanoid form grinned from atop him. It looked like a small child, even a little like Clint, except it had long black hair and shiny blue eyes, along with an ear-to-ear grin.

"You foun' me!"

"Yep, just like every day!" Clint patted the young boy's head. "You know, you always hide in the closet."

"'Cause it's a real good hidin' spot!" the boy declared.

"Uh... And this is...?" Dante asked, looking at the child.

Clint blinked, remembering Dante was there. "Oh, this is—"

"Hi!" The child flew over, switching glomps, taking Dante down this time. "You a new friend, I like new friends! New friends is fun!"

Clint chuckled, embarrassed. "...That's M..."

"Yipe!" Dante yelped as he was glomped to the ground. "Ow! Careful, I'm not as tough as Clint! I'm pretty fragile!"

M looked at Dante, confused. "...Fra-gi-le..."

"Like a vase or glass," Clint explained. "Something that can break."

"Ooooh..." M's eyes grew wide with realization. "Well, I won't break friends. I just like huggin' friends!"

"Well, friends need to breathe," Clint reminded him. "Hey, how about you show him some toys?"

"Ok!" M leaped off of Dante, taking off in the room.

Clint smiled, standing up and brushing himself off. "Cute little guy, isn't he?"

"M? It's just M?" Dante asked, sitting up and breathing normally again. "Pretty strong for a little guy."

"That's because he isn't human..." Clint admitted.

"I guessed that much," Dante admitted, getting to his feet. "So, what is he? A Zoroark? A Ditto? Some other shape-shifting Pokemon? Or something else completely?"

Clint shook his head at each suggestion. "He's a Missingno. One Team Rocket created, cloning it from the Missingno you got to meet. Unfortunately for them, I got him away from them just as he was born. Missingno has a hard time fathoming how it could be a clone from his DNA when he's...as chipper as he is... Well, Mewtwo's a clone of Mew and he isn't exactly the happiest guy either. It happens."

"Don't Missingno glitch up anything they mess with? Won't the real world be in danger?" Dante asked, suddenly worried.

"Missingno can glitch things up...unless they control it. Missingno can control it, no problem. True, M is still young but he doesn't normally lose his temper, which is when he's at a danger of losing control. He's quite a happy little Pokemon, has been since birth," Clint explained.

M sort of popped back up next to Dante. "I gotta good one!"

He held up a stuffed Bulbasaur to Dante and squeezed it. It made the Bulbasaur cry from the game. M smiled, eyes lighting up at the sound. He was adorable...to keep it short... Dante couldn't help but smile at the cuteness.

He looked at Clint. "So, the world's not going to blow up or anything...right?"

"No, not even a Missingno could make the world explode if he was angry. But when you mentioned Eric, I couldn't help but remember M, who's like a little brother to me. You think Eric and M would get along?" Clint asked curiously.

"Get along? They'd be like blood brothers," Dante said, smirking. "Eric always wanted a twin. I think M fits the bill perfectly."

M perked up upon hearing that. "Oh! There's another me out there that's not always frownin'?"

"...Sorta," Clint replied uncertainly.

"...Yay!" M flew up and looped around the room happily.

Clint nodded, suddenly certain. "...Yeah, I think Eric would like M a lot..."

"The flying would cinch it for him," Dante agreed.

M landed on Dante's shoulder. He was small so, compared to Talon, it was probably not that bad. He asked happily, "What's my twin like? Is he nice? Is he a Pokemon? Does he like playin' games? I like playin' games!"

"He's a human, like me," Dante replied, a little freaked out by the fact he had a kid sitting on his shoulder. "And he loves to play games."

"Ooooh, I wanna meet 'em! I wanna meet my twin!" M declared.

"You will, M, I'm sure. But right now, Dante and I have stuff we need to do," Clint admitted.

"Awwww..." M perked back up pretty quickly. "Kay!" He floated off Dante's shoulder to the ground. "I'll wait ta meet my twin, 'cause he sounds real fun ta play with!"

Dante sent Clint a grateful smile as M floated off his shoulder. "So, where to next?" he asked.

"Well, can't hurt to look around," Clint responded. "I'm sure there are some more people that wouldn't mind meeting you."

"Might as well," Dante shrugged.

Clint left M to play in his room and walked down the hall more. As they walked down a hallway, rock music could be heard coming from one of the rooms, the base blasting.

Dante winced, hands clapping over his ears. "Quite an odd collection of friends you've got here," he said.

"Oh, yeah. That's Zepplin." Clint knocked on the door. "Hey! Zepplin! Come here!"

The music stopped, the door opened, and standing there was...a Jigglypuff. Yes, a Jigglypuff. Its normal little poof of hair had been brushed down and had a dark blue highlight in the tip. Black eyeliner was under its blue eyes. He sighed before speaking in a low voice—at least, low by all Jigglypuff standards.

"What? Is Sean complaining again? About something I'm most likely doing but I'm not?"

"No, nothing like that...yet... Just wanted you to meet my friend," Clint said.

"..." Zepplin walked out of his room and looked up.

"This is Dante, Wildfire's trainer," Clint introduced.

"Finally found him, huh? Liz's kid?" Zepplin asked.

"Yes, he did," Clint nodded. "Dante, this is Zepplin, one of my oldest Pokémon. He's from the original Red Version I had, along with Liz."

"'Sup?" Zepplin offered a nubby hand to shake.

Dante shook the Jigglypuff's hand. "Hi there," he greeted. _So many odd Pokémon..._ "I guess they really are as varying in personality as we humans are."

Clint looked at him in horror. "Oh, don't get him star—"

"Oh, you have no idea. _No_ freakin' idea!" Zepplin declared loudly.

Clint groaned and rolled his eyes. "Here we go…"

"See, as a _male_ Jigglypuff...it's kinda hard to be taken seriously because the entire world thinks when they see a Jigglypuff: one, it's a girl, and two, they're so fluffy and cute..." Zepplin groaned. "So irritating sometimes! And don't get me started about the singing! Jigglypuff, always with that _same song_ that puts everyone to sleep. That's why I like rock. It doesn't put you to sleep, it wakes you up. Fell in love with it the first time I heard it."

"Plays it daily ever since," Clint reminded.

Zepplin shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't help it. Love it, live it, sing it."

 _Note to self—keep Eric away from this guy,_ Dante decided. "So, you don't like putting people to sleep but keeping them up instead?"

"Well…it's not exactly that," Zepplin corrected. "It's more that I have a voice and I want people to hear it and not fall asleep. I don't want to blend into the Jigglypuff crowd. It's why I've worked on my voice, changed my look a little, and I try my hardest not to sing that song."

"You mean it's a specific song that puts people to sleep?" Dante asked, curious.

"Yep, it's _that_ song. The one you heard on the show," Clint explained. "The only reason it didn't put people to sleep while they watched the show is because it wasn't an actual Jigglypuff singing it."

"It's a sort of lullaby sung in our own language," Zepplin added.

"That's interesting to know," Dante commented.

"And that's why I don't sound like that," the Jigglypuff said.

Clint smirked mischievously. "Well...you sound like a regular Jigglypuff in _one_ instance."

Zepplin froze. "Don't you dare..."

"What?" Clint asked innocently. "All I'm saying is you can't control your voice when you laugh..."

Zepplin shot Clint a glare, like the boy made him laugh often. Clint just looked away, whistling.

Dante sighed, facepalming. "You mean you're one of _those_ people, Clint? I'm ashamed..."

"I don't do it for laughs," Clint explained quickly. "Most of the time, I do it when we're alone. He doesn't get mad at me then usually. 12 years usually makes quite a strong bond. He just hates laughing in general because it isn't just when I do it, it's just when a funny situation happens."

"Which happen often," Zepplin pointed out. "When things happen to Sean though, that's when I don't mind laughing the most."

"Still..." Dante sighed. "You guys are weirder than my guys, that's for sure. Even if you include Wildfire and Gale..."

"Well, 12 years makes for weird bonds, I suppose." Clint picked up Zepplin and gave him a small hug. "But I don't mind that."

Zepplin gave a small smirk and patted Clint's arm.

"I guess," Dante shrugged awkwardly. "I wonder if that's the kind of bond Rocket, Talon, Zapper, Dune, and I would have if we were stuck together for 12 years?"

"Probably... Pokemon become more than Pokemon after awhile. They really become just like any other friend, and I mean that, even despite the appearances." Clint put Zepplin down.

Zepplin nodded in agreement. "We're one big happy family."

Sean walked by casually. "Aw, Hufflepuff, I didn't know you cared!"

"Go crawl under a rock, you cheap suit-wearing salamander," Zepplin growled.

"I'd rather be a salamander than a pink soccer ball with make-up," the Scrafty countered.

"Oh, that's _real_ clever! Stayed up a full three hours thinking that up, I bet," the Jigglypuff snickered.

Clint leaned over, whispering to Dante. "And they are best friends..."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Dante whispered back sarcastically. "That's a lot like how Gale and Talon act around one another."

"I could still blow any of that music you listen to out of the water," Zepplin bet.

Sean snorted in amusement. "Pssh! You're all scream and no flow. Rap is an acquired taste, something that takes time."

Zepplin scoffed. "I'd like to see you try and sing a song I listen to and see how your vocal chords hold up. At least I just sing and don't talk."

"At least my species is gender distinguishable," Sean taunted.

Zepplin grit his teeth. "Bite me!"

"I would but you seem like you'd be chewy," Sean laughed.

"..."

"..."

"So, lunch later?" Zepplin commented.

"You know it," Sean nodded. "Later."

"Later," Zepplin waved.

Sean continued down the hall. Zepplin turned back...and stared at Clint and Dante.

"...What?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all..." Clint answered coolly.

"Yeah, nothing!" Dante quickly agreed, ducking behind Clint for good measure. _You brought me here. You're my meat shield against your buddies._

Zepplin raised a brow at Dante. "...Does he honestly think I'm going to hurt him?"

"He's still adapting to this place and the idea himself," Clint admitted.

Zepplin nodded in understanding. "Oh… It's cool, dude. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You try living with a bloodthirsty, power-hungry Charmeleon. Even the most innocent-looking Pokemon seem deadly," Dante replied, though he slowly edged out from behind Clint. "Besides, the concept of real Pokemon hasn't been real nice to me lately, what with getting clawed and nearly drowning and all. Yeah, not fun times..."

Zepplin sighed, looking at Clint. "...I take it Wildfire's a bit screwed up?"

"Very screwed up," Clint confirmed.

"I see... Well, there is a brighter side to it. You just got a really bad first impression," Zepplin said.

"Probably the _worst_ first impression..." Clint corrected.

"Yeah, definitely the worst," Dante nodded, sighing.

"But hey, hopefully it's gotten the slightest bit better," Clint commented hopefully.

"Kinda," Dante muttered.

"Good! More than happy to help," Clint smiled.

They left Zepplin's room, continuing down the hall. A door opened and Sean stepped out in new dark red attire.

Sean smirked. "Perfect... Thanks for the hook-up, Feuille!"

A voice chimed back. "Anytime, Sean. I know you always love zee new wardrobe."

"Always gotta keep in style!" Sean walked off.

Dante blinked, curious. "Is that a French accent I hear? Or am I going nuts?"

"It's a French accent, and a French name too," Clint explained. "Feuille means 'leaf' in French."

"...It's a Grass-type, isn't it?" Dante guessed.

"Yes, it is," Clint nodded. "Take a look in. See for yourself."

Dante dared to peer into the room, not sure what he should be expecting.

In the room was...a Snivy...happily humming and looking over some wardrobes, all handmade by him. There are also some salon chairs in the room, etc.

"...A Snivy? I expected a Leavanny," Dante admitted. He looked back at Clint, confused.

"He has Leavanny who helps him...but that's Feuille," Clint replied.

Feuille walked out and brightened up. "Oh, Clint! Wonderful to zee you—vhat have you done to yourzelf?! Look at you vith zee grass stains and zuch! Oh, I must look avay!"

Clint scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I did kind of fall from the sky when I met Dante..."

"Oh, I see," Feuille noted. "Vell, you need ine wardrobe change tut sveet!"

Clint instantly stepped back. "Oh, I don't know about all tha—"

"In you go!"

Feuille pushed Clint into the room and then into a changing room before he went to get the teen some fresh clothing. The Snivy paused briefly and went over to Dante.

"You must be a new friend of Clint's. Hello, I am Feuille. I love your shirt, it matches your shoes very nicely. Could vork on zee pants but details, details…"

He tossed some clothes into Clint's changing room.

"Uh..." Dante looked at the room Clint was tossed into. "Is that normal for him to do that to you?" he called.

"Yes, he's very adamant about fashion," Clint replied.

"If ine zee something ine don't like and can improve, I do it. It iz just my vay. You can thank me later," Feuille stated proudly.

Clint came out in fresh clothing. "Happy now?"

Feuille smiled. "Delighted! You look much better. Doesn't he, Dante?"

Clint gave Dante a look that said, "Just agree or he'll do it to me again..."

"Yeah, he looks...fabulous?" Dante wasn't sure what word to use in order to satisfy to fashion-loving Snivy.

"Oh, magnificent!" Feuille clapped happily.

Clint heaved a sigh of relief.

Dante sighed in relief, too. _Thank Arceus that that's over,_ he thought.

Feuille suddenly turned to Dante. "Now onto you. Vhat iz your name?"

"Dante…" Clint said.

Feuille nodded, recalling the name. "Ah, yes, Dante. I could do plenty vith zat wardrobe, especially the pants."

Clint groaned. "Oh really, Feuille, he doesn't need—"

"Oh, but I insist! I don't mind at all," Feuille said.

"Oh boy..." Clint muttered.

 _Oh no,_ Dante thought, realizing what was happening. "I actually really like my pants, thank you. Not interested in getting stripped down by a Snivy, sorry."

Feuille laughed. "Oh, silly! I wouldn't strip you like zome madman. I merely put you in a private room and let you zee vor yourzelf zee clothes I pick for you."

"He really does have an eye for things," Clint admitted. "Dante, get it over with, bud. He doesn't give up when he gets stuck on an idea."

"I like to think of it az a hunger for fashion!" Feuille declared.

"Maybe a slight obsession," Clint muttered.

"Slight?" Dante challenged, glaring at Clint. He groaned, giving up. "Okay, okay, I'll go along with this."

Clint put his hands up. He knew better than to get in an argument with Feuille. He knew the Snivy longer.

Feuille smiled victoriously. "Oh, splendid! Right zis vay!"

He led Dante to a changing room and shut the door behind the teen. In a few minutes, he threw a few wardrobe choices over the door. They were nice. In fact, most of them were something Dante would wear or what he really liked a lot in terms of clothing. Clint wasn't lying. Feuille did have an eye for fashion.

Dante sighed before obediently changing. At least it wasn't anything ultra-fancy, like he'd been expecting. The clothes almost seemed...normal. Once he had changed, he came out. "Well?" he asked. "Do I look better now?"

"Oh, so much better!" the Snivy cried.

"Feuille is fancy," Clint commented. "But if the person isn't 'fancy' themselves, he just finds clothing that would most fit that person. That's the thing about Feuille. He does know about clothing."

"I can tell," Dante admitted. "At least I kinda feel clean again."

Clint chuckled. "Yeah... Well, there's that, right? I'm guessing the week you've had to do this hasn't been the cleanest one..."

"Definitely not the cleanest," Dante agreed. "Not with what Wildfire and Gale put me through."

"I guessed as much," Clint nodded. "Well, hey, at least you're getting a small break, right?"

"I am," Dante nodded. "I just hope Wildfire isn't doing anything to the rest of our friends."

.o.o.o.o.

"ACHOO!" Wildfire snorted.

"Again?" Gale asked.

"Shut your beak, Gale. I'm fine," the Charmeleon growled.


	9. Mysterious Answers

"Well, let's look around some more," Clint suggested.

They left and found themselves in the living room...with a giant plasma screen TV. Clint turned it on and relaxed on the couch.

"I have plenty of movies and stuff, including all the Pokemon ones, unless you want a break from that..." Clint commented.

"A break sounds nice," Dante said, stretching his arms over his head. "So, what's the plan next for the whole rehabilitate Wildfire thing? You've got a plan, right?" He plopped down on the couch beside Clint.

"Well, in a sense, I'm formulating one," Clint explained. "He's as stubborn as his mom but if that dream's any indication, something's starting to crack. Gale's the next step. I'll have to try and get him alone, a bit difficult as he's attached to Wildfire's hip, but not impossible..."

"After that nightmare, Gale seemed to have kept a bit of distance between them. Maybe you could take advantage of that?" Dante suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Clint agreed. "So, next it's going to be onto the third Gym as well. I'm guessing you're sticking to the six guys you got for right now. Not a complaint, they're all awesome in their own ways and, with Wildfire and Gale, you don't have a choice."

"I'd rather not try adding a new member, yeah," Dante nodded. His thoughts turned back to his two Nidoran. _If Wildfire and Gale hadn't shown up, would they have stayed on the team instead of going to the PC box?_

Clint frowned, noticing the look on Dante's face. "I'm guessing you have a lot of Pokemon...counting the ones Wildfire stole..."

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "I don't know very many of them, though. Just the ones currently on my team."

"Well, as you can see, you can get to know more of them," Clint pointed out. "Since some of them were taken from their trainers...some of them might be in a bit of shock and scared and confused. Something to deal with later maybe..."

"Yeah, maybe," Dante nodded. "So, what now? We've eaten, talked, walked, met some of your pals, changed clothes... Anything else?"

"Well..." Clint tapped his chin in thought. "For now, let's just relax until we have to go back. I have plenty more Pokemon friends but, hey, they can wait to meet you for now."

"I guess," Dante agreed, leaning back against the couch.

.o.o.o.o.

After a few hours of laying back, talking, and napping—which was sorely needed—Missingno strolled into the room and sat on a nearby chair blankly.

Clint blinked, looking over at the other. "Oh, hey, Missingno. Is it morning there?"

"Nearly," Missingno replied. "I am here to remind you. Hello again, Dante..."

"Remind you?" Dante looked at Clint curiously.

Clint sighed. "Well, as you can see, it was daytime when we came out…but it was nighttime back in Pokeworld there...so the time zone isn't quite the same."

"So, time is reversed? Like, our day is their night and vice versa? Weird..." Dante said.

"Well, seeing as the game sort of at first sucks you in by sleeping, it does sort of make sense...though I've been there at night so they aren't all the same, I suppose," Clint commented.

"I guess," Dante admitted. "So...why is he reminding you of that?" _At least Wildfire isn't here to tempt into battling this time around,_ he thought, looking at Missingno.

"Just so we can be there," Clint replied. "See, at night Wildfire and Gale are sleeping. Mudpuppy or no Mudpuppy, they'll probably be arguing when they wake up."

"Wildfire has quite a few hotheaded characteristics from the data I have gathered," Missingno recalled.

"With that said!" Clint rose from his seat. "Care to venture back? I believe you got Surge next. Always a pleasant guy…"

"Oh, great," Dante mumbled, getting up. "That means more of Wildfire's attempts to kill... At least I can make sure Rocket and the others are okay," he admitted.

Clint smiled. "Alright, let's head out!"

They headed down to the basement. Missingno sort of phased into the computer, getting the coordinates ready as the tube-like pods opened up.

"These are much better than sleeping into the game, huh?" Clint chuckled, running a hand long one of the pods.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd rather not go into the game at all, if I can help it," Dante admitted. "Why do I have to still do this, anyway? Can't you just take Wildfire and deal with him yourself?"

"I would but, unfortunately, he's your Pokemon and so is Gale," Clint reminded. "I mean, I could definitely take them…but then there is Rocket, Talon, Zapper, and Dune, who you'd have to tell you were never coming back. I couldn't hear you saying that to them, Dune and Rocket especially."

Dante sighed. "Thanks for reminding me... Whatever. Let's get this over with, yeah?"

"Sure thing," Clint said, stepping into his pod.

Dante stepped into his pod, patiently waiting for something to happen. The pods closed and there was a flash of light, the same as in the Pokeworld when they left earlier. Clint zapped back to where he fell asleep. He sighed.

"Yes..." he whispered gratefully. "Didn't fall out of the sky this time..."

"That's good. It looked like it hurt, falling that far," Dante admitted, looking over at Clint.

"A tad...but I've dealt with much worse," Clint reassured with a chuckle.

"About time you woke up! Wildfire's still snoozing, so we haven't had to train yet!" Zapper declared.

"He's sleeping in," Dune added.

"Wish he'd never wake up, but our luck probably won't ever be that good," Talon lamented sadly.

"It's not nice to wish death on others, Talon," Rocket pointed out.

"Good to know you're all okay," Dante said in relief.

"Aside from threats to us and his dad, Wildfire was pretty quiet," Talon reported. "Wish he was like that more often."

.o.o.o.o.

On the opposite side of the tree, Wildfire slowly woke up. "Ugh... Morning already?" he grumbled. "Get up, Gale. Time to move."

"Already?" the Pidgeotto complained, rousing himself.

.o.o.o.o.

Mudpuppy had been up already. He gave Clint a firm nod and Clint smiled back.

"Hold down the fort, big guy?" Clint asked.

"So to speak, yeah," the Swampert confirmed.

"At least Wildfire didn't try to kill anyone," Dante said, smiling.

"You sleep okay?" Dune asked.

"I guess you could say that, yeah," Dante nodded.

"Lizard breath's up," Talon called.

"Oh, no!" Zapper groaned.

"I'm surprised he slept at all with all the sneezin' he was doin' last night..." Mudpuppy muttered.

"He was sneezing?" Dante asked.

"Sneezing up a storm. Maybe all that water made him and Gale sick?" Rocket suggested.

"Told them to stay away," Talon reassured. "I hope they're okay. I don't think a sick Wildfire will be any kinder than a healthy Wildfire is."

The Fearow waited a moment before adding onto his own words.

"A.k.a. none," Talon deadpanned. "There's no kindness in Wildfire. Maybe in Gale, but not Wildfire."

"Gale didn't get wet, though." Dune pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Rocket realized. "You're right."

"Well...no kindness in him... _yet_!" Clint pointed out. "But I digress. At least you guys slept somewhat soundly. Hmm..." He paused, looking around. "Where's Puddy?"

"Over here!"

Clint turned to see Puddy in a tree. A horribly...bent...tree. The Caterpie beamed at him.

"I d-decided to sleep in a tree, like old times!" Puddy explained.

Clint scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well...I'm sure glad trees can't talk or that one would be screaming..." he said under his breath.

"Poor tree..." Talon muttered.

"I take it he doesn't completely get how big he is," Dante said, looking at Clint oddly.

"Ah, he knows," Clint corrected. "Sometimes he just likes to remember the old days, cute big lug that he is."

"The tree wasn't cool enough to handle you anyway, buddy!" Zapper called.

Puddy hopped down from the tree. It was not a big drop but several Pidgey and small bug Pokemon are flung out of it for a good fifty yards away.

"…I can tell," Dante admitted.

.o.o.o.o.

Wildfire yelped, bolting upright when the ground shook beneath him. He turned to see Puddy, having hopped down from the tree. "Damn overgrown worm," he growled.

.o.o.o.o.

Puddy froze, watching the Pokemon get flung away. "...Oops... S-sorry!"

"That's okay, buddy. They'll walk it off," Zapper reassured.

"Walk off broken legs?" Talon pointed out, frowning.

Puddy looked down sadly at Talon's comment.

Talon yelped. "H-hey! I didn't mean it that way!" he squawked.

Zapper sighed, patting Puddy's side. "Just ignore Talon. He can be a stick in the mud sometimes."

"What?!" the Fearow squawked, shocked at the Pikachu.

"Be nice to each other, guys!" Dante pleaded.

"...N-No, it's ok." Puddy looked back up. "Y-you were just joking, right? I-I get that a lot because I'm big..."

"Yeah! I was joking! Hahaha! See, joking?" Talon yelped, faking a few laughs in the hopes of lifting the massive Caterpie's spirits.

"...Oh... Ok!" Puddy giggled. "I-it was funny then!"

"Yeah! Very funny!" Talon nodded.

.o.o.o.o.

"Is he for real?" Gale wondered, watching their interaction from another tree. "Appeasing a massive worm? How low can a bird fall?"

"Who cares?" Wildfire growled.

.o.o.o.o.

Zapper sighed. "I think you're trying a bit too hard, Talon," Zapper admitted.

"Hush, you!" the Fearow muttered.

Puddy giggled some more. "You guys are nice. I'm g-glad we're friends l-like you said."

"Of course we're friends! Why wouldn't we be?" Zapper asked.

"You're not scary, like most people are. You're really nice," Dune added.

Puddy's eyes sparkled with amazement. "R-really? Thanks! Some people t-think I'm scary because I'm b-big..."

"Scary? If anything, you being big makes you even more awesome, dude!" Zapper declared. "No birds would _dare_ try to eat you now! You're, like, the superhero of all Caterpie!"

"Wow! R-really?" Puddy asked. "That's so n-nice. Thanks, Z-Zapper!"

"No problem, buddy!" Zapper said, grinning.

"I guess we should find a way to Vermilion City now," Dante said. "If I remember, we have to pass through that house that was broke into."

"We're leaving? About time!" Wildfire said, coming out from behind the tree.

"Yes... By... Yeah..." Clint sighed, looking away.

"What?" Dante asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just know what's coming," Clint replied lightly. "Let's head out!"

"I do too, you know," Dante reminded. "I've played Gen 1 a million times." After a moment, he looked at Clint again. "There's something else I have to tell you. About whenever we meet up with Team Rocket members."

"I know..." Clint admitted.

"Know what?" Dante asked, baffled. _Does he already know? That the Pokemon attack and kill their trainers if they lose a battle?_

"Then let's move!" Wildfire barked.

The Charmeleon headed for Nugget Bridge, Gale following him. Clint followed suit, Mudpuppy and Puddy behind him.

"Clint? Know what?!" Dante demanded, chasing after the other boy.

The rest of his team went after him. They crossed Nugget Bridge and reentered Cerulean City, continuing to their next destination.

"Clint!" Dante shouted, reaching out and yanking the other to a stop. "Know what?! You're not telling me anything! What happened to all the 'we need to trust each other' talk, huh?"

"Dante, what's wrong?" Rocket asked, worried.

"Clint, if you know something about Team Rocket, then maybe I should know it too. Do you know how many people I had to watch _die_ in Mt, Moon? I'd rather not go through that again if I can help it!" Dante said harshly.

"They were weaklings anyway. Who cares if they die?" Wildfire commented.

Clint sighed before answering quietly. "This isn't the only game where the Rockets die by their own Pokemon..."

Dante froze. "...So you know what's going to happen. Can't we stop it?"

"Who cares?" Wildfire said, striding ahead. "They're weak. Who needs them, anyway?"

"I've tried, believe me," Clint replied. "There's no helping them."

"So all we can do is stand there and watch?!" Dante demanded, suddenly feeling helpless. "That's no better than how I was before you showed up!"

"Why do you care so much? If anything, they deserve to die for being too weak," Wildfire said, frowning.

"That doesn't mean it's okay to let that happen!" Dante shouted.

"Dante, are we going to see another person die?" Dune asked, worried.

"I don't let it happen! I try, I really do. I have countlessly stopped their Pokemon from killing them, but do you know what they do?" Clint explained. "They run back, get more Pokemon, and do it all over again. I can try as many times until the Miltank come home...but they don't learn. They don't want to get out. They've accepted their fate, it seems. I mean, we could save this grunt...but he'll be back..."

"So it's...pointless?" Dante said. "Nothing we do will stop them?"

Clint nodded slowly. "They mindlessly follow their leader. I suppose the one way to try and save them would be to take out the leader."

"Giovanni?" Dante asked.

The group finally reached Cerulean city, near the broken-into house.

Clint giggled. "I wish... There's the house."

"You wish? Wait, what does that mean?" Dante demanded, fearful.

Clint looked to him as he reached the house. "Giovanni isn't the real leader."

"He isn't? Then who is?!" Dante asked.

"Are you guys still talking about Team Rocket? Who cares?! Come on, let's just go!" Wildfire snarled, entering the house.

"I'll tell you later," Clint promised. "Last thing we need is Wildfire breathing fire at us and starting another argument."

Clint entered the house without another word.

"Yeah," Dante sighed before following after Clint.

He didn't even bother talking to the people inside, heading right out the hole on the far wall and into the yard beyond. A Rocket grunt stood nearby, messing with a silver disk. The TM for Dig...

"Huh? Hey, you there! You shouldn't trespass here!" the grunt cried upon seeing them.

"You're the one that broke into the house and stole the TM," Clint countered.

"Huh? No, I didn't! And this TM totally isn't stolen!" the grunt denied.

"Should we just get him?" Talon asked.

"I guess," Dante nodded.

"You want to get in my way? Fine! Your funeral! Machop, Drowzee, take these guys down!" the grunt cried.

"Talon, Zapper, you're in," Dante ordered.

Clint stayed back and watched from behind.

Talon easily took down the Machop with Gust, not giving it a chance to attack. Zapper took a little more time trying to take the Drowzee down, being forced to dart around and dodge blasts of Confusion and Disable. A few Thundershocks managed to knock it down and out, though.

Dante sighed in relief. "At least that's over with," he said.

Then he realized what was coming next.

Clint frowned. "First comes the Revives...then the rapid apologies...then..."

"I'm so sorry, you guys. He was too strong, really!" the grunt whimpered, reviving his two Pokemon.

"Wait! Stop! They'll kill you!" Dante cried, making use of his voice.

"They'll kill me anyway. At least I've made my amends," the grunt replied amidst tears.

"Amends? What amends?!" Dante demanded.

The grunt smiled as his Pokemon arose, their intents toward their pathetic trainer clear. "Why, to my master, of course," the grunt said moments before his Pokemon attacked him.

Dune and Zapper hid behind Talon's wings. Rocket buried his face in Dante's leg, terrified. Wildfire and Gale didn't even flinch in the face of the carnage before them. Clint looked down a little. Mudpuppy grunted. Puddy turned away, shaking.

Before long, there was nothing but blood and shredded cloth left. The Machop and Drowzee quickly fled, leaving the TM behind. Dante hesitated before picking up the bloodied disk. The word 'Dig' was written on it.

"We really couldn't do anything," Dante whispered. "He was okay with dying. Why? What kind of boss is worth that much loyalty?!"

Clint sighed, looking away. "Well... You got the TM for Dig. That's perfect for Dune."

"I don't want it. There's death on it," Dune whimpered.

"You need a stronger move, Dune," Talon reluctantly said. "There's no getting around it."

"But..." The Sandshrew looked up at Dante in fear.

"...They're right, Dune. Don't worry. It'll be okay, I promise," Dante reassured, kneeling beside the smaller Pokemon.

He held out the disk. Dune whimpered, edging away from it.

"Don't want it," he squeaked again.

"Then forget him! If he's such a weak coward, then don't bother!" Wildfire snarled, annoyed.

"No point strengthening a weak link," Gale agreed, frowning at the Sandshrew.

Dune pulled back, frightened.

Clint sighed, shaking his head. "Dante, let Rocket wash it. TMs are really durable. They can handle water."

Rocket sprayed a jet of water over the TM, washing it clean of blood. Even then, Dune didn't want it near him.

"Dune, it's okay," Rocket promised, gently pushing Dune forward. "You might need it."

"But..." Dune looked from Rocket to the disk. "But I..."

After a moment, he reached out to touch the TM.

"...Nothing bad will happen, right?" he asked, frightened.

He looked at Dante and Clint, and even at Mudpuppy.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, his child-like voice quivering with fear.

"No, it will just give you the move Dig," Clint explained.

"I've had plenty of TMs, kid," Mudpuppy said. "It just tingles a bit, no pain. Even when I was smaller like you, there was a time..."

"But you will have to forget a move to learn it," Clint added.

"This is Gen 1, remember? Not too many level-up moves to learn," Dante reminded. "Dune won't forget anything. Not yet, anyway."

After a moment, Dune grabbed the TM and it glowed with bright white light before snapping in half. Dune fell back, surprised.

"...Is that it?" Dune asked.

"That's it," Dante nodded. "Now you know Dig. That should help against Surge. Speaking of him, we should head south of here to get to Vermilion. We've got to use an Underground Path 'cause Saffron isn't open."

"You mean we were going the wrong way?!" Wildfire snarled.

"Well, we're going the right way if you want to go to Lavender Town," Dante commented.

"Yeah, take my advice. Wait on Lavender Town," Clint advised with a shiver. "That place still gives me the creeps..."

"No duh," Dante agreed. "Come on, guys. We're going south!"

He led the way out of the house and south of Cerulean until they reached Route 5. There were no signs of any trainers, only a small shed-like building that served as the entrance to an Underground Tunnel.

"Well, in we go," Dante muttered, heading down the steps in the shed.

"This is creepy," Dune complained.

"And dark," Talon added.

"I don't like it here," Zapper agreed.

"You bunch of babies," Wildfire grumbled, stalking ahead until he reached the bottom of the steps.

Clint followed. "Don't worry, guys. It's not so bad. Just annoying Zubats..."

"But...there aren't any Pokemon in the Underground Tunnels, Clint," Dante reminded. "We're in a manmade structure, not a cave."

"You really _are_ a moron," Wildfire chuckled cruelly.

"Zubats have known to find their way in here..." Clint argued.

One flew right past Wildfire's face, screeching. "YAAAGH!" Wildfire jumped back, tail flaring brightly before he calmed down.

"Hey, look at that," Clint chuckled.

Wildfire glared at Clint. "Go burn, you moron," he snarled, stalking away again.

"Sorry, I was right again," Clint smirked as he continued down with them.

"See? You're just making him angrier. Doesn't that go _against_ rehabilitating him?" Dante wondered.

"If that's rehab, sign me up for the audience section. That was funny," Talon chuckled.

"Me too!" Zapper agreed, giggling.

"All of you, just burn!" Wildfire snarled.

"Ok, ok, enough poking fun and messing around," Clint relented, hands up in surrender. "If it makes you feel any better, Wildfire, I'm sorry."

"Who needs _your_ apologies, moron?!" the Charmeleon growled. "Go burn! Why should I care what you say? You're not my trainer."

"...I'm your trainer, but you never listen to me," Dante pointed out nervously.

"I said he wasn't my trainer. Never said I listened to my trainer," Wildfire said, grinning devilishly.

"...Damn it," Dante cursed. "I walked right into that."

"That's why I'm running the show, not you," Wildfire said, moving onward toward the exit up ahead.

"You're having fun," Gale noted.

"And loving every second of it," Wildfire chuckled. "Now hurry up. I want to get to the next Gym Leader."

"Right," Gale nodded, following after the Fire-type.

"...Sorry, Mudpuppy, but I honestly hate your kid," Talon said.

"Same," Zapper agreed.

"He's mean to Dante," Dune whimpered.

"...He's a jerk," Rocket reluctantly agreed.

Mudpuppy sighed. "Sorry..."

Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, guys... I just couldn't find him fast enough. Now he's even worse..."

"Even worse? Worse than what?" Talon asked.

"Worse than he could have been," Clint replied. "If I could have found him sooner, maybe he wouldn't have been as bad...but it looks like they really whipped him into a monster. I don't expect any of you to like him because he doesn't really deserved to be liked right now...but I still haven't given up."

"The fact that you're still here and smiling despite the insults and death threats kinda proved that already," Talon pointed out.

"You think he'll ever be nice?" Dune asked.

"Is that possible?" Zapper questioned jokingly.

"There's the exit! Vermilion's just up ahead," Dante said.

"Looks like we'll see, guys," Clint smiled. "Come on, let's go!"

There were a short set of stairs leading up to another shed-like building. Beyond the shed was Route 6 which, unlike Route 5, had plenty of trainers on it. Dante instantly got nervous. Likewise, Wildfire got excited at the prospect of a good fight.

"Why are there always so many trainers?" Dante wondered.

Clint nodded to Mudpuppy to get ready. "You've got to train your guys to get a little stronger before Surge's gym."

"I know, but with Wildfire..." Dante trailed off, giving up. "Let's just do this."

Clint nodded, following.

The nearest trainer was a Bug Catcher. "You came from the Underground Path! You must be strong to have come this far! Go, my bugs! Show them your power!" He tossed out two Weedles and a Caterpie.

"I'll handle this," Talon said.

"Go ahead," Dante prompted.

A few Gusts easily knocked the worms down to a sliver of health. Wildfire tensed, ready to pounce. Mudpuppy watched him, waiting to see if Wildfire's gotten not to kill them yet. As soon as they hit zero, if he didn't back off, it'll be right back to routine…

Talon finished the match with another Gust, knocking the trio out. Just as he moved to back off, he spotted Wildfire and tensed, ready to fly away if the Fire-type struck. As predicted, Wildfire charged. Talon took to the sky, getting the heck out of the way. The Bug Catcher yanked out his Poke Balls, desperate to return his precious bugs before they became mincemeat.

Mudpuppy went to grab him but, to his surprise, what stopped Wildfire this time is a giant hose of String Shot, completely trapping him. Puddy just stopped him!

"N-No, I won't let you hurt a fellow C-Caterpie!" the giant Bug-type declared bravely.

"W-What the hell?!" Wildfire shrieked, instantly unleashing bursts of flame to burn the sticky string away.

In the time it took him to do that, the Bug Catcher managed to return his three Pokemon.

"That was too close!" Dante sighed.

"Ew! Ugh! That was gross!" Wildfire snarled, hopping away from the melted sticky string.

Puddy shook a bit but sighed. "I-I saved them..."

"Good going, Puddy!" Clint walked up and shook the trainer's hand. "Good match, bud. Not bad looking bugs."

"Your Caterpie is pretty good...for now! Mine will be better one day! Just you wait!" the Bug Catcher declared.

"Good going, buddy! You sure showed Wildfire!" Zapper cheered.

"That was disgusting!" the Charmeleon snarled. "Do that again and I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Puddy flinched a little. "I-I'm not scared of you..."

"You better learn to be," Wildfire threatened.

"Wildfire, that's enough! We don't fight friends!" Dante said with as much bravery as he could.

Wildfire frowned, glaring at him. "And I don't listen to you. I'm here for one reason only—you're getting me to the top. Nothing more, nothing less."

Clint sighed. "Well then, there are more trainers to battle. Let's get going."

Ahead was a pair of Jr. Trainers, a girl and a boy. Upon seeing them, the boy got up. "Hey, you! You look like you're weak! I'll impress my girlfriend by defeating you!"

"...Did he really need to announce it?" Talon asked.

"Love does weird things to you," Zapper shrugged.

The Jr. Trainer tossed out a Squirtle.

"...Zapper?" Dante offered.

"I'm on it, Dante," the Pikachu smirked, dashing forward into the fight.

Clint watched. Mudpuppy just waited.

Three Thundershocks were all it took to knock the Squirtle down to low health. Zapper readied to attack when a blast of flame ignited the grass beside him, making him flee in surprise. A second blast hit the grass in front of Puddy, a warning shot. Puddy backed away from the fire, a little scared. Wildfire glared at them before attacking, claws swiping at the Squirtle.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" the Jr. Trainer cried, ripping his Poke Ball from his belt. "I give! Make him stop!"

"Wildfire, back off," Dante ordered.

Wildfire gladly ignored him. That was fine because Mudpuppy grabbed him from midair and jerked him back. Rocket put out the flames in front of Puddy with Water Gun, dousing the ones near Zapper too. The Jr. Trainer gladly returned his Squirtle.

"Is that normal for it?" he asked shakily.

"No, he's got issues. We've got it under control, though," Dante reassured.

Clint shook the other trainer's hand. "Good fight. I'm sure your girlfriend was impressed."

"Impressed? Not so much of my boyfriend as your friend's fighting style. I demand a battle between us," the other Jr. Trainer said. "I won't take no for an answer, either."

"Huh?!" Dante yelped.

She tossed out a Rattata and a Pikachu. Talon and Dune stepped forward to fight them. Talon shot forward, a Fury Attack and Peck combo easily downing the Rattata. The Pikachu launched a powerful Thundershock, only for it to do no damage against Dune. Dune whimpered.

"Dune, use Dig!" Dante ordered.

"O-okay!"

Dune began digging as fast as his tiny limbs would allow, vanishing underground. The Pikachu tried to use another Thundershock, but again failed miserably.

.o.o.o.o.

"Here we are again..." Mudpuppy commented.

"Why do you keep getting in the way?!" Wildfire snarled, struggling fiercely. "Shouldn't dads encourage growth in their kids, not keep them from it?"

"You can win...but you can't kill. You can grow without killing, boy..." Mudpuppy said.

"What do you know?" Wildfire growled, unimpressed. "You're just a fat fish-dog who claims to be my dad. You're nothing special."

"Maybe you should just keep holding him? Saves the effort of grabbing him each time," Rocket suggested, looking at Mudpuppy. "At least you can bond like that."

"Go burn," Wildfire snarled angrily, struggling in his dad's grip.

Mudpuppy held him firmly. "You say I don't know anything, son, but here you are, completely stuck."

"You're bigger than me, fatty! No duh, I'm stuck!" Wildfire shouted.

"It's not nice to call your dad 'fat'," Rocket commented.

"Go burn," Wildfire growled.

"It ain't just bein' big," Mudpuppy pointed out. "It's having experience, durability, and a lot more you fail to recognize. Your mom did too at first...but that was your mom..."

A long silence followed before Clint broke it. "Mudpuppy!"

Mudpuppy blinked, snapping back to awareness. "Yes, ma'am? …Huh?" He looked around, confused. "...Sorry... Did it again."

"You're really obsessed over 'mom', huh?" Wildfire teased. "That's why you're weak and I'm strong. I don't get distracted by anyone or anything."

Mudpuppy snorted. "Just like your mom..."

"Quit comparing me to someone that doesn't exist!" Wildfire shouted. "I don't believe that you're my 'dad', so why should I believe all your talk about my 'mom'?!"

"Don't care if you believe me," Mudpuppy countered. "I more than know she existed."

"So why do you keep preaching that I'm 'just like her'? I'm not going to believe you. You're just wasting your brea...?" Wildfire suddenly fell silent. "...Just shut up about her already."

The aggression was, oddly enough, gone. Mudpuppy stared at him a minute before putting him down gently.

.o.o.o.o.

The Pikachu couldn't defend against an attack it couldn't see coming. Dune wasn't even sure what he was doing, digging around like a fool underground, but he got a strange feeling after a moment. Something told him to dig up...so he did. The ground erupted where he popped up, tossing the Pikachu away. It was a critical hit OHKO. Dune had won...

"Nice shot, Dune!" Clint cried.

"I...won?" Dune looked at Dante in shock. "I won! Dante, I won!"

"Great job, Dune! I told you that you could do it!" Dante hugged the Sandshrew, laughing.

"Good job defeating me. That Dig was awesome," the Jr. Trainer complimented.

"Hooray for Dune!" Zapper cheered.

"See? The TM wasn't so scary, huh?" Talon said, smirking.

"Good job, Dune!" Puddy exclaimed happily.

"Great job," Rocket congratulated.

"Thanks, everyone!" Dune giggled.

"Yeah, bud, you really gave it to 'em!" Clint smirked.

"Thanks! It...wasn't as scary as I thought it would be," Dune admitted, blushing. "Thanks for letting me learn that move."

Clint went over and shook the other trainer's hand. "You did a good job battling, though."

"Well, of course I did! I'm one of the strongest trainers on this route!" the Jr. Trainer declared. "If you beat me, you can beat everyone here without a problem."

"That's good to know," Dante said, smiling.

"Just keep your Charmeleon under control, yeah?" her boyfriend requested.

"We're working on it," Dante promised.

"Don't worry. We've got backup." Clint motioned to Mudpuppy.

"Good," the boy nodded. "He definitely looks strong enough to hand your trouble Pokemon."

 _Wildfire's more than trouble,_ Dante thought. He looked toward the Charmeleon, surprised at how quiet he suddenly was. "Uh... Did something happen?" he asked, looking at Mudpuppy in confusion.

Mudpuppy shrugged a little.

"...Anything in particular?" Clint pressed.

"He told me he'd never believe his Mom existed, no matter how much I talked about her...then stopped talking," Mudpuppy explained.

Clint frowned, staring at the ground in thought. "...I see..."

"See what?" Dante asked, confused.


	10. Gale Speaks

Gale dared to get close to the quiet Charmeleon. "...You okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone, 'kay?" Wildfire growled, turning away.

"What happened?" Gale pressed.

"Nothing! I said BACK OFF!"

Wildfire let out a short burst of flame, catching some of Gale's feathers on fire. The Pidgeotto squawked in surprise, flapping away and patting out the flames. Wildfire simply turned away, not the slightest bit apologetic about his actions. Gale sighed, inspecting his burnt feathers with worry.

"What was that about?" Talon wondered. "I've never seen him have a go at Gale before."

"Scary..." Dune whimpered.

"..." Clint went over to Gale. "Hey... You alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Gale replied, still inspecting his burnt feathers. "There's no need for concern, especially from a meddler like you."

"Ouch! Harsh, so soon after getting burned by his buddy," Zapper winced.

"He's covering up his pride. Who cares? He deserved it," Talon huffed, unsympathetic toward the other bird.

"Hey…" Clint reached into his pocket. "I usually always carry stuff around with me." He pulled out a Burn Heal. "...I can take care of that for you, no questions asked."

"Like I need your help," Gale said coldly, though he didn't move away from Clint. He simply kept inspecting his burnt feathers...over and over...like he couldn't believe that had actually happened to him...

"I say leave him like that," Talon called.

"I'm not trying to be your enemy," Clint explained. "You just look like you're in a bit of pain and I'm offering to heal the burn, that's all."

"Yet you are very much an enemy, boy. Again, I have no need of assistance." Despite his words, the Pidgeotto indeed held out his burnt wing.

Clint sighed. "Look, you can peg me as an enemy all you want but when's the last time an enemy offered help? I'd leave the Burn Heal to use for yourself but...wings aren't the same as a hand. Not an insult since I can't fly either."

"...Things have changed since you dared to show up..." Gale grumbled, wing still outstretched in a silent gesture for treatment.

"Yes, things have changed." Clint applied the Burn Heal to Gale's wing. "...But I'm starting to wonder if you really regret me showing up or not. Seems you like Wildfire and, in some strange way, he cares somewhat about you. Almost like you knew each other well before any of this happened."

"That's none of your business. Nothing but bad things has occurred since you arrived here," Gale said coldly, refusing to look at Clint.

"Nothing but bad things has happened since I arrived here," Clint parroted. "And yet you won't look me in the eye. Tell me, Gale...you aren't a regular Pidgeotto, are you? You weren't a regular Pidgey either, were you? You weren't just some wild Pidgey that Dante found and caught..."

"Again, that's none of your business, boy. You think I'm a fool and will play into your hands, but think again. Your story about being here to reform Wildfire is nothing but a cover story for your deeper motives. Don't think I don't really know what you want," Gale warned coldly, still refusing to make eye contact.

"...You're the only one he told about the eyes, aren't you?" Clint said pointedly.

"...I recall no such conversation. You spew nothing but lies, child," Gale replied.

"Ouch!" Talon flinched. "Hurt and still hurting others..."

"Verbally, this time," Zapper added.

"His cruelty knows no bounds," Rocket nodded.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery," Gale ordered.

"Peanut gallery?! How dare you!" Talon shrieked.

"You still won't look me in the eye and deny me. Even if you did...you couldn't conceal it," Clint declared. "You're worried about Wildfire. He actually hurt you and he never did before, but that's not my fault. You know it isn't. There's something going on in Wildfire's head that he can't comprehend, and neither can you. Memories he's trying to suppress, things he's trying to contain... If he keeps it up...it's going to be a lot worse. In my opinion, he's a ticking time bomb...and I think you care too much for him to see him explode..."

"It's in my best interest that Wildfire be just a tad predictable," Gale reluctantly admitted. "Then you show up with your sob story and a creature claiming a blood relationship with Wildfire. You've made him change for quite the worst. You're only hurting him if you keep this up, boy. It would've been better had you never arrived. Don't you realize the danger you're putting us all in? Or do you simply not care?"

"I care more than you could ever dream, Gale...but I made a promise to Liz," Clint replied, trembling with emotion. "She died in my arms, Gale. Whether you believe that or not is up to you...but why would I be here? Why would I be trying? Because I'm just some random nutcase? Why would I care so much about Wildfire if I never met him before, know his name before he ever said it? Gale, you are very smart, very intelligent. Wildfire's stubborn and pompous, like his mother. You agree with Wildfire on a lot of things because of his short temper...but you see...you see, there are too many constants in my story for it to be a lie. You just are scared to admit it because you're scared for Wildfire and what he might do if you told me...but I'm telling you, Gale...even if I left, even if I stopped...Wildfire's dreams wouldn't, his mind wouldn't... I understand fully because the eyes you deny, I've seen them. They've haunted my nightmares for years, the voice too... Have they ever haunted your dreams, Gale? You're much more collected than Wildfire, plus you're up in trees. We'd never know if you'd freak out. You'd merely fly away. Have you seen the eyes in your dreams?"

"I don't know these eyes that you speak of," Gale denied, though his gaze lowered slightly. "As for your story...whether it holds truth or not, you're ruining everything Wildfire and I have worked toward. Wildfire is no longer allowed to fight, I myself now avoid it since your fish-dog could very well crush me, and you've allowed our trainer to regain a little control in this journey. Though the latter is easily ignored, the former is annoying. That is merely how we fight. Who are you to alter our behavior based on your views? Try all you want, boy, but you cannot stop us from our goal. That much is absolute."

"I would happily allow you to fight, so long as you didn't kill...but I guess I suppose you can't..." Clint's voice lowered to a whisper. "Because that's how they taught you..."

Gale flinched away from the boy. Once he recovered, he yanked his wing away and glared. "This is your last warning, boy. Stop getting in the way."

Clint looked up, gaze firm. "And Gale, this is all I have to say to that. What you plan to do...it won't get Wildfire or you to the top. It's only going to destroy you both in the end...and if I have the power to stop that and make you both see that, I shall, whether you both like it or not. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope your wing feels better."

"Then you will be destroyed in your efforts, boy. 'Sorry for the inconvenience', as you say. Good day." Gale took to the sky, landing in a tree nearby and preening his feathers thoroughly.

"Man, he really let you have it," Talon commented. "You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Clint reassured, brushing grass from his pants. "He's rattled..."

"Really? Couldn't tell," Talon said sarcastically.

"I hope Wildfire's not going to try anything with the rest of these trainers," Dante commented.

"If he does, Mudpuppy will stop him!" Zapper declared.

"I dunno, guys," Dune said, sounding unsure. "I think something's...wrong with him."

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" Rocket asked.

"I just... I got a bad feeling, guys," Dune admitted. "I'm scared..."

"Of Wildfire?" Rocket questioned.

"I don't know, but whatever it is...it's really bad," Dune whimpered.

"Something is wrong with Wildfire. I see it too," Clint agreed. "Whether it makes him more violent in battle, or...a bit off in thought, we'll have to see. Right now, he seems to be thinking of things. What, I can't be sure, but it was enough to shove Gale away."

"I'm scared..." Dune whimpered.

"Everything will be okay, Dune," Dante reassured, hugging the shivering Sandshrew. "We'll figure this out. Soon, I hope." He stood up after a moment. "So, I guess we should finish with these trainers."

"Yes, let's get to them," Clint nodded, rising to his feet.

"Why don't you go play with Puddy, Dune? I'm sure that'll be fun," Dante suggested.

"...Okay," Dune nodded, shuffling over to the massive Caterpie.

Dante headed toward a nearby trainer, another Bug Catcher. "Hey, check out my awesome Butterfree!" the Bug Catcher cried, sending out his Butterfree.

Clint watched the fight. Mudpuppy kept a close eye on Wildfire. There was worry on his face. The fact Wildfire's been quiet this long, not sleeping, may have been a new record.

Talon stepped forward, ready to battle. He unleashed a powerful Gust, easily tearing the Butterfree from the sky. A few Pecks knocked it down to low health. The Fearow abruptly tensed, ready to fly. _You're not getting the better of me this time, Wildfi...re...?_

...Nothing happened. Wildfire was still where he was before. He hadn't made a move to attack. He wasn't even looking at the battle. The Charmeleon just sat there, staring at the ground, flaming tail twitching slightly. It was as if he didn't even know there was a battle going on.

"Uh...? Wildfire?" Talon dared to say.

Mudpuppy stared at his kid. "..."

"...Talon, just make the Butterfree faint," Clint suggested. "I don't think Wildfire cares right now."

"I can tell," Talon agreed, knocking the Butterfree out with Peck.

The Bug Catcher returned it without an issue. "Great battle! But what was with all the looking-at-the-Charmeleon stuff?" he asked.

"Just...something weird going on. Don't worry about it," Dante reassured.

"Okay," the Bug Catcher shrugged, walking away.

Dante looked at Clint, horribly confused. "...This should be good, but I have a feeling it's bad," he guessed.

"Mudpuppy, I think you broke your kid," Zapper commented, looking at the Swampert.

"...Well, give me a break! I'm learnin' to be a dad here," Mudpuppy agued.

"Rule number 1: don't break your kid," Zapper joked halfheartedly.

"..." Clint took some tentative steps toward Wildfire, clearing his throat. "Wildfire...?"

The Charmeleon looked up, frowning. "What now, moron? Go away."

There was no sign of his usually growling or threats. Just boredom and tiredness.

Clint sat down next to him. "Something seems to be on your mind. Might help if you talk about it."

"Don't need to talk about anything. Go away," Wildfire growled, a bit of his usual aggression returning briefly.

Clint frowned, unimpressed. "Wildfire, you are docile. You didn't even care a battle was happening. You attacked Gale. Something's definitely on your mind."

"Like I want to talk to you, moron," Wildfire growled again, getting to his feet. "Go burn. Like I need you. Or anyone else. I'm fine on my own."

He walked away...and promptly tripped over his own two feet, falling face-first to the ground.

"...I meant to do that."

"...He's definitely not okay," Talon deadpanned.

"Like hell you did," Clint muttered.

Mudpuppy scooped the Charmeleon up. "Son, there's denial…and then there's just plain stupidity. Something's definitely wrong with you."

"Go burn," Wildfire said coldly, but the aggression was replaced with exhaustion.

He didn't even try to struggle out of Mudpuppy's arms. His eyes were half-lidded and his tail flame was smaller than usual.

"Maybe he got sick from all that water after all," Rocket commented.

"Serves him right!" Zapper declared.

"Maybe we should take him to the Pokemon Center?" Dante pointed out. "He's definitely not looking _or_ acting well."

"I don't think he'd get sick from that water now, not after a whole night and even longer," Clint rationalized. "But something definitely wrong with him..."

"Let's finish up these trainer battles. After that, we'll get him to Vermilion's Pokemon Center. Mudpuppy, you mind hanging onto him while I do this?" Dante asked.

Mudpuppy shook his head. "Not at all."

Clint looked over to see how Gale was dealing with Wildfire's sudden ailment. The Pidgeotto was perched on a nearby tree branch, doing his best not to seem concerned. The way his feathers were ruffled gave him away, though.

"Kay! Just two trainers left. I'll go fast," Dante promised. "Come on, guys!"

He headed for the next trainer, another Jr. Trainer girl. She was quick to issue a battle challenge. "Pidgey squad, assemble!" she cried.

Zapper charged, bolts of lightning easily frying the trio of Pidgey in no time flat.

"Awww! You're kidding me!" she cried in defeat.

The last trainer was a Jr. Trainer boy. "Spearow! Raticate! Show this kid your power!" he cried.

Zapper's Thundershock easily took down the Spearow, OHKOing it. Rocket unleashed a powerful jet of water, defeating the Raticate after a few blasts.

"No! How could I lose?" the boy wailed.

Dante doubled back to the rest of the group. "Okay, we're done! Let's go!" he gasped.

"Alright," Clint nodded. "Great job, by the way."

They ran down the path, heading for Vermilion City. Mudpuppy stared at Wildfire in his hand, his concern seemed to be growing by the minute. They soon passed through the city gate, the words Vermilion City painted on it. Dante quickly found the Pokemon Center and headed for it.

"Welcome! May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My Charmeleon's acting weird. I think he might be sick, but I'm not sure," Dante reported.

"Put him in his Poke Ball and I'll run a scan to see what's wrong." Nurse Joy said.

Clint waited off to the side. Mudpuppy put Wildfire down gently. Dante returned Wildfire to his Poke Ball, handing it off to Nurse Joy. She placed his Poke Ball on a machine nearby and switched it on, rainbow light washing over the sphere. On a monitor nearby, a silhouette of a Charmeleon appeared along with a bunch of data.

"I'll have the results of the scan within an hour," Nurse Joy explained. "Please come back then."

"Okay," Dante looked at Clint with uncertainty.

Clint nodded and sat in a waiting room chair. "All we can do is wait..."

"We're just going to sit here? For an hour?" Dante asked.

"Unless you want to do more training?" Talon said. "Or try challenging the Gym?"

Clint also kept looking at Gale to see how he's reacting and holding up. The bird was perched silently on the back of a nearby chair, eyes on the monitor. He didn't move much, almost looking like a statue.

"Well..." Clint sighed. "You guys go train, if you want, or go to the gym. Gale's a Flying-type so I don't think you'll be using him much with Surge, plus I don't think he's leaving. You won't have to worry about any Pokemon deaths...but I think I'm going to stay here."

It was obvious that Clint was worried. Wildfire was sick...and he already lost Liz…

"...I think we trained enough today," Dante said, sitting down. He looked at Clint, worried. "...He'll be okay. Wildfire's tougher than he looks. Like he'll let some sickness take him down for long."

"What do you think it is?" Dune asked childishly.

"I think it's a cold. I'm blaming all that water," Talon said firmly.

"Gale didn't get wet, but he was sneezing earlier. Does that mean he'll get sick too?" Zapper wondered.

"..." Clint went over to Gale and sat next to him quietly. "You alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Your concern is unneeded, boy," Gale said, unmoving, eyes still locked on the monitor.

Clint sighed, looking down. "...You aren't the only one worried, Gale. I hope you know that."

Gale was quiet for a while. When he finally spoke, his voice was nothing but cruel. "This is your fault, you know."

"I knew you'd say that but, really, how do you know this wouldn't have happened even if I wasn't here? I can't be the fall guy for everything, you know," Clint chuckled weakly.

"I warned you that you were killing him. What reason would Wildfire have to get sick if you hadn't showed up? You're causing unneeded events to occur, events that are changing our plans for the future. It would've been easier had you simply never appeared or if you had simply left before this could happen," Gale said coldly, looking at Clint for the first time.

"Do you think I want him to die, Gale? I don't... I lost his mother already, I'll be damned if I lose him."

"If he dies due to your interference, you will suffer for it. That, I promise you." Gale looked back at the monitor. "Want to know how I know you will?"

Clint leaned back in the chair, eyes closed. "How?"

Gale looked at Clint out of the corner of his eye. "Because I will kill you. And your fish-dog. And all that you hold dear. I will find and destroy them as punishment for your interference. Then I will find a way to silence Dante. Then I will carry on with getting to the top. That is how I know you will suffer, boy. It's not a threat, I assure you. It's a complete...and total...promise. And I always keep my promises."

Clint opened his eyes. "...You really care about Wildfire and I respect that, but Gale…can I let you in on a secret?"

Clint moved close and whispered into the Pidgeotto's ear.

"If Wildfire dies, I want you to kill me…because knowing I couldn't keep Liz's dying wish, and knowing I couldn't do anything to help or save him from the hell he went through, will be enough to do it. _That's_ how much I care about him, Gale. You keep writing me off as some little boy who's ruined your life, but my life has been complete hell too. I have cried and had sleepless nights knowing Wildfire was gone, knowing his mother—my best friend for 12 years—was dead because of HIM, because of the holder of those eyes. When I found him, it was the happiest day I've had in awhile. Even if he was corrupted, even if things had happened—and don't deny what happened to you because things _did_ happen to both of you and that's why you're so close. I love him..."

Clint gave a watery smile. He looked ready to cry.

"Gale... Do you understand? Do you know how much Liz wanted him? How much we all couldn't wait to see him? I knew him for months as he grew in her belly. I talked to him every. Damn. Day. And then HE cut him out of her and left her for dead. If you don't think I don't have some sort of emotional stake in this, then you need to open your eyes and stop thinking I'm the cause, I'm the reason, because I wasn't the reason! The eyes, HE is the reason for his nightmares! For his suffering! For yours too, no matter how much you deny it! I care about him just as much as you do, maybe more... GOT IT?"

Clint moved back to his seat and sat there, misty-eyed.

Gale didn't move for a very long time. He just sat there and stared at the monitor. When he finally did speak, there was no malice or hate. No anger. Nothing but sorrow.

"...Your story is no lie, that I know and understand. For that, I sincerely hate you. However, I will do as you ask. If Wildfire dies, you will join him." The Pidgeotto turned to look at Clint. "One question, if I may ask."

Clint rubbed his eyes. "Go ahead..."

"Why? Now that you've seen Wildfire as he is now, why try to save him? He does not know you. He does not care for you...or your fish-dog...or your story. He does not remember or care. All of your efforts to bring about such remembrance are ending in nothing but pain and misery for you both. Why persist? What good will it do? Is a promise to a dead companion truly worth all this?" Gale questioned.

"..." Clint looked to him, teary-eyed, and smiled. "Yes, it is worth it. I loved Liz with all of my heart...and she knew what was going to happen to Wildfire. She knew where they were taking him. It was going to hurt him. It was going to warp his mind...and she knew the only one that would be able to bring him back...would be me. Wildfire doesn't care...because he doesn't remember, and he chooses not to remember. You can't tell me he's not suppressing things, Gale. He refuses to remember where he was trained, but you remember because you have a much leveler head."

Clint moved closer to the Pidgeotto.

"...Tell me what it was like, Gale. If I'm going to die in less than an hour...it won't make a difference, will it?" he pleaded.

Gale was quiet for a long time before speaking again. "It was hell. Indescribable pain. There was no rest, never any rest. Just pain. Death wasn't kind enough to grace us with its presence. We were damned the moment we set foot in there. Nobody could save you. Nobody could hear you call for help. Nobody could hear you scream. Worst of all...nobody cared."

"..." Clint shook, bending the arms on his seat. They're metal. "I cared, god damn it..."

"How would we have known?" Gale asked. "Nobody there cared. We were tools... Weapons... Nothing more, nothing less. If you didn't do your job, you were retrained until you could or you fell over and gave into to it... The madness. You're sane and obedient...or insane and deceitful. But even the latter, no matter how clever they believed themselves to be, could defy ITS orders. There was no do or die. Just do or lose yourself in madness."

"I'm sorry... I really am..." Clint choked down a sob. "I tried... I tried to find you...but every time I got close, damn him... Damn him to hell..."

After a moment, he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"...So what now? You're free and you still listen to it?" the boy asked.

"We have no choice. Like I said, it's do or lose yourself in madness. There is no alternative. We cannot run. We cannot hide. It will find us no matter what. There is no such thing as freedom. Obedience is all we have left," Gale replied. "But...there _are_ ways to get around it. It cannot hear our words, cannot read our minds. Not if we're here, away from it. But if we get too close, it'll know everything immediately. How, we likely will never know."

Clint frowned. "...You know, I've rocked him already. I've fought tooth and nail with him and his lackeys. I'm probably the only one who's given him as much trouble as he's had. I understand your fear, Gale, of him, but...you _can_ fight...if you have enough friends. I am one of those friends...and together, we can all get back at him for what he's done. You can call it foolish but when it comes to him, I'm no fool..."

"You think you know so much but in reality, you know so little. You're fighting a war you cannot hope to win. You know NOTHING, child! NOTHING!" Gale squawked, flaring his wings. "All you will gain is death. You cannot win. Forget your promise! Cling to life while you still have it! Your position is better than most! You have something to live for, surely?"

"He killed my best friend, took her child, and tried to turn him into a cold ruthless monster. I'll fight him to the death if I have to!" Clint snarled angrily. "That's how much, again, I cared about Liz and I care about Wildfire. Call it suicidal...but that's how much I care...and as for you. You probably think I don't care about what happened to you or the other Pokemon there...but I do." He shakes a bit, the arm of his chair snapping off. "...I'm gonna stop it...by any means necessary..."

"In death, may you be triumphant," Gale muttered, turning away.

Dante looked at Clint, seeing the arm of his chair snapped off. "Dude, what did you do?!" he yelped.

Clint blinked, coming back to reality from his rage. "...Sorry..." He discarded the arm. "Got a little angry..."

Clint turned to Gale.

"Think about what I said, Gale. You aren't alone...and people are willing to fight. If you honestly can live with yourself and continue to let happen what's happening...and feel like you can do nothing...then you've lost." Then Clint smirked. "...But something tells me...you haven't given up because you know what's happening now has happened to you...and there's someone here who is willing to help…who cares and who is willing to do all he can to make it stop... Just think about it..."

"No guarantees, boy," Gale said, though there was a touch of sincerity in his voice that nobody had heard before...

"A little?" Dante countered. "A little anger doesn't rip a chair arm off."

"...Yeah... Sorry, just a deep conversation," the other boy explained, giving a nervous giggle.

Clint smiled a little at Gale and leaned back, continuing to wait on Wildfire. Dante sighed before sitting back down. He looked up at the monitor.

 _I hope he's okay,_ Dante thought.


	11. Golden-Eyed Devil

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a figure sat in a chair with a desk in front of him, hidden in the shadows. A voice rang over the intercom.

"Mr. Giovanni has arrived to give you his monthly briefing, sir."

The figure grinned and answered in a smooth southern tone. "Excellent. Mind sendin' him in for me?"

.o.o.o.o.

Giovanni sighed, watching as the door opened. He entered, frowning. "Plans have been running smoothly," he reported. "No sign of trouble yet."

"Brother Giovanni, it is a pleasure to see you again." The figure's voice was smooth, calm, and so pleasant. "You sure everythin' is alright? Now, I know you'd know better than to lie to me..." His golden eyes shimmered in the shadows. "From my reports, there have been a few deaths in the family. Such a travesty, but it is unfortunate that these things are bound to happen. But the question is, Brother Giovanni...who's gotten them to fail in their missions?"

Giovanni looked down and muttered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. If you could please speak up."

Giovanni groaned. "...Wildfire..."

"...AH! Heheheh! Well, no wonder. He is coming along quite well, isn't he? I trained him extra special, with my own tender lovin' care. Like a flower you water in the garden... So delicate... So refined… Know what I mean, Brother Giovanni? If he has to take out some family members, well, that ain't too bad then. We can always get more members... That's perfectly fine..."

"...There's bad news involving Wildfire, too," Giovanni reluctantly said.

"Hmm?" The figure's voice doesn't falter.

Giovanni was quiet for a while before speaking. "Clint has returned. He was present at one of Wildfire's battles against one of our grunts."

"...I see. Hmmm... Persistent little bugger, ain't he? He seems to take ire towards me for killin' his best friend an' takin' her child. The problem with Clint is that he does not see the bigger picture. No one sees like I do, though…but you know that, Brother Giovanni. I was given these eyes for a reason. I was made for reasons no one could ever comprehend...but I digress. Clint was present...but that ain't Wildfire's trainer. Who is the lucky person to have been bestowed such an honor, Brother Giovanni?"

"A young man going by the name Dante," Giovanni reported. "Oddly enough, he has _two_ of our Pokemon with him—Wildfire and Gale. Was that supposed to happen?"

"Fate moves in mysterious ways, Brother Giovanni. As I see it, it's twice the fun for him. Hmhmhm... So, looks like Clint's tryin' to interfere once again, is he?"

The figure stepped down from his desk, going around it, and came into the light. It was...a Spinda. Not a regular Spinda, however. The usually swirly eyes were round, golden with black irises. Its ears hung on the sides of its head, the usual swirling patterns on them not present as well. What was present was a smile on his face. A nice, pleasant smile. He didn't falter in his steps.

He walked smoothly and calmly over to Giovanni, looking up at him with those eyes and spoke again in an innocent, soft voice. "I assume...you are doin' everythin' to stop this?"

Giovanni nodded. "I'm sending every grunt we have to block their way with specific orders to stop Clint at all costs. If all goes according to plan, he won't make it very far."

"Good...because..." The Spinda patted Giovanni's leg. "I'd...hate to see something else happen Giovanni...because...I like you and…seeing something else happen...to you..."

His eyes suddenly started getting darker and the room started to warp…but his voice stayed the same, if with a bit of an uneasy edge.

"Well, that'd just be unpleasant...wouldn't it, Brother Giovanni?"

Giovanni winced, closing his eyes to escape the warping room around him. "I won't fail you, sir. That much, I assure you. If the grunts don't succeed, then I will take Clint out...personally, if need be." After a moment, he added, "But what of Dante?"

"...That's what I like to hear. As for Dante... If all goes according to plan, Wildfire and Gale should kill him. But if they don't...kill him too. The more the merrier, know what I mean? ...Hmhmhm... Just more people to have their final dance into oblivion. That's always nice... Oh, and Giovanni? You won't wanna see what happens if you fail. Trust in me on this fact."

"I won't fail," Giovanni said firmly. "Victory will be ours, even if...extreme measures...must be taken."

"What will killing Dante achieve, sir?" a small but strident voice piped up from behind Giovanni.

The older man whipped around, surprised. "Psyche! What are you doing in here?! You weren't called!" he barked angrily.

"I got bored," the voice replied.

The Spinda laughed a little. "Now, now, Giovanni. Sister Psyche isn't one to be yelled at. She's a good girl..."

"Why kill Dante, sir? He's fun to watch," the voice asked. Out of the dark came an Abra. She levitated off the ground, obviously asleep, but her telepathic abilities proved her mind to be wide awake. "So he can talk now. So what? He's still fun to watch suffer."

"Now, Sister Psyche, I know that. He won't die now, no, no. Fun is what you may have now with him. Cripple him down to his last strand of sanity...teasing it, rubbing the scissors against it...until finally..." The Spinda looked up absently. "Snip..."

"Snip!" Psyche giggled childishly. "Yay! I get to have more fun still!"

"It's not your place to interfere," Giovanni warned coldly.

"And it's not your place to complain. Be a good dog and do as you're told," Psyche countered.

Giovanni glared at the Abra but said nothing.

"Yes, Giovanni... Be nice..." The room started to warp again. "Be...nice..."

"Yes, sir. My apologies!" Giovanni said quickly, growing a touch fearful.

"Good dog! He's trained really well, sir!" Psyche giggled.

"Mhmm..." The Spinda agreed.

There was a loud sound down the hall. It sounded like someone shouting "GIGI!"

"Oh! Speakin' of briefin', here comes Dr. Gigi..." the Spinda commented.

"Ooh~! Yay! I missed seeing Dr. Gigi!" Psyche cheered.

"Sir, shall I leave? Or do you require more from me?" Giovanni hesitantly asked.

"Well, I won't lie. It is a tad pleasurable, seeing you actin' frightened..." the Spinda admitted.

Something burst into the room, floating. It was a Reuniclus...except there was a little something different about this one. It had a sharp-toothed smile and yellow eyes, one which had a swirl in it.

"Oh, Master—GIGI! I have come to report that I have made wondrous—GIGI! Progress with the newest trainees—GIGI!"

"Hmm... Interestin'..." the Spinda prompted.

"Oh yes! GIGI! It is! You know what else is?" the Reuniclus, Gigi, asked.

"Hmm?"

"There are 5690.23 tiles in the main lobby—GIGI! I counted!" Gigi declared proudly.

The Spinda blinked slowly. "...Well, thank you for that..."

Psyche burst out laughing, falling out of the air and onto the floor where she rolled with laughter. Giovanni sighed, unsure whether to feel bad for his boss or not. He remained quiet to ensure he didn't say anything of consequence.

The Spinda remained patient. "Well, Gigi, I would love to hear more about the new—"

"Oh, a _lamp_ —GIGI! I wonder how fast this can spin telepathically!?"

Gigi started spinning it... Spinning it... Spinning spinning spinningspinningspinningspinning… A Rocket Grunt came in and was slammed with it, imbedding into the wall and flopping over unconscious.

"WOW! THAT'S FAST—GIGI!" the Reuniclus cried.

"…" The Spinda just pleasantly sighed.

Psyche's laughter and rolling only increased.

Giovanni groaned, walking over to haul the unconscious grunt away. _At least I'm finally away from that mad Reuniclus,_ he thought sourly as he headed down the hall to the infirmary.

"Anyway... Gigi... The new ones?" the Spinda asked, bringing the other back on topic.

Gigi blinked, confused. "...RIGHT! GIGI! I have one now which we may put in the _'gold' region_ for a trainer to unsuspectingly take! GIGI!"

"It sounds like a fine plan, Gigi. You may proceed," the Spinda permitted.

Gigi grinned toothily. "PERFECT! Hey! You know what else is—GIGI! Perfect?"

"...What would that be?"

"TOAST!" Gigi declared.

"..." The Spinda just stared at him, no expression on his face.

"I'm gonna go make some! GIGI! As always, master, it's been a—GIGI! Pleasure! ...TOAST!"

Gigi crashed through the wall and flew down the hall.

"...I feel he will never use the door when exiting..." the Spinda noted.

"That's why he's so funny!" Psyche giggled, rolling on the floor.

Giovanni was long gone by that point, having vacated the area when he had the chance in favor of the infirmary, using the knocked out grunt as his excuse to flee.

Once the Abra recovered, she sat up. "Hee hee hee! That was exciting, huh, sir?" she chirped merrily.

"Yes, quite the adventure..." His eyes moved to her. "Now...as for you, Psyche... You say you are bored?"

"I was...until now, at least," Psyche replied, getting up. "I don't think Gio liked me interrupting your talk. Sorry about that. Then again, I don't think he likes me, period."

"Oh, he's just a little fussy, that's all," the Spinda chuckled. "Well, Psyche... If you're bored, why don't you go and find Dante? I'm sure he'll love you."

"Really?! You mean I can now? 'Cause I did earlier without asking but I swear I didn't tell him anything important!" the Abra declared, her tone much like that of a stubborn child's.

"Sure, why not? Go an' have some fun," the Spinda nodded.

A voice rang in over the intercom. "Sir, your three o' clock is here."

The Spinda laughed a little. "I'm about to do the same thing."

A Kirlia came into the room. This one had another interesting feature. That green crown on that is usually present isn't there, so she just has a round white head and the red horns.

She smiled and walked over, giving a small kiss to the Spinda's cheek, and said cheerfully, "Your three o' clock is here, Big Daddy."

"Now Serena, my darlin', call me by my regular name until...closed doors," the Spinda reminded gently.

She nuzzled into his shoulder and smiled. "Yes, Abel."

The pair started walking out. Abel paused in the door and called back to the room's remaining occupant. "You may leave when ready, Sister Psyche."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Psyche play-saluted before teleporting out of the room.


	12. Not-So-Villainous Encounters

Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Center, Clint was still waiting as patiently as possible for the results on Wildfire. Nurse Joy looked up at last.

"The scan is done!" she declared.

Dante stood up. "Is he okay?"

Gale looked up, awaiting the words that could either over joy him...or kill him.

Mudpuppy also looked over to Nurse Joy impatiently.

Clint leaped up as well. "Yes, please tell us."

Nurse Joy sighed, taking Wildfire's Poke Ball off of the machine. "Really, boys! Learn to be more careful with your Fire-types!" she scolded.

"...Huh?" Dante asked, completely lost.

"You mean he's okay?" Talon asked, shocked.

"He's not gonna die or something?" Zapper added.

"What was wrong with him?" Dante asked, taking the Poke Ball back.

"Your Charmeleon is smoldering. It happens after a Fire-type comes in contact with too much water all at once. Be more careful with it next time."

Talon looked at Mudpuppy triumphantly. "Told you it was the water," he smirked.

"I stand corrected, but the fact he didn't say anythin' or it didn't affect him for a full day… That's impressive...but again, we'll have to be more careful," Mudpuppy conceded.

Clint sighed, relieved.

"Will he be okay?" Dante asked.

"He'll be lethargic for a while. Other than that, he should be fine. Keep him out of battle until he fully recovers, which should be in a day or two. May I ask _how_ he wound up like this?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"He had a nightmare last night and overheated, and then he went to the lake and just kept shoveling water into his mouth to cool down," Clint explained.

"Mudpuppy dropped a bunch of water on him to cool him off," Dante finished.

"I understand that you got worried, but you really should've let the overheat wear off on its own," Nurse Joy said.

"You mean we should've let him cook like that?" Talon asked.

"Fire-types overheat in times of stress but, over time, this overheat becomes necessary to increasing the strength of their Fire-type moves. This overheat is what their ability, Blaze, draws power from," Nurse Joy explained.

"...So...we got worried for nothing?" Dante asked.

"You had all the right to be concerned," Nurse Joy said gently. "I'm guessing this is the first time one of your Pokemon has experienced something like this. It's rare but harmless in most cases. Your Charmeleon must've been very stressed for it to happen. Most in the Charmander line don't get one until they're full evolved and can better control an overheat's effects."

Clint nodded in understanding. "I see. I should have expected that's what it was. It was hard to control him the first time because he took off running to the lake but if it happens again, we'll definitely take precaution."

"Don't douse him in water next time," Nurse Joy instructed. "Keep your distance but don't take your eyes off of him. Get him to an open area and wait it out. It should clear up within a few minutes."

"Got it. Thanks," Dante sighed in relief. _At least it was nothing fatal,_ he thought, smiling.

Clint sighed too. "Yeah... He'll be alright…"

You can tell that was a huge relief to him and Mudpuppy. Clint looked to Gale to see how he was taking it.

Gale had visibly relaxed, feathers smoothing out. The fear in his eyes was gone, replaced by pure relief. His talons had torn into the chair's cushion, ripping the leather so that stuffing leaked out slightly.

"At least you didn't break your kid," Zapper chuckled, looking up at Mudpuppy.

Mudpuppy sighed. "Yeah..."

"So, now what? Wildfire's okay," Dante said, looking to Clint for suggestions.

"As said, I don't think you'll need Wildfire or Gale for the next Gym," Clint replied. "I think Dune's a solid main man for Surge, with Zapper as well."

"We should probably train Dune a bit more then," Dante admitted.

"I-I'll have to fight?!" the Sandshrew squeaked, frightened.

"The rest of us are pretty much useless," Talon said, shrugging his wings.

"Hey, Dune, you know what?" Clint patted Dune's head. "You know why you have to fight, bud? Because in this Gym, you are the most awesome. You know what happens when someone tries to hit you with an Electric-type attack? Nothing! And that's Surge's specialty attack. You got this, bud."

"R-really? I won't get hurt?" Dune asked, uncertain but sounding pretty hopeful.

"Those Electric-type attacks will bounce off you like rubber," Clint guaranteed with a grin. "And Zapper can help because Electric-type attacks do next to nothing to him too. With his speed, he can down opponents easy."

"I guess you and I are out of this fight," Rocket said, looking at Talon.

"Ain't worth the electrocution," the Fearow shrugged, frowning.

"Leave them to me, Dune! I'll keep them busy while you tear them up from down under!" Zapper declared.

"O-okay," Dune shakily nodded.

"I hope this plan works," Dante chuckled.

"I suppose we'll find out," Clint agreed. "Come on, let's go!"

"To train? Or right to Surge?" Dante wondered.

They exited the Pokemon Center, returning to the main square of Vermilion City

"If you feel Dune and Zapper need a few more levels, we can train. If you're confident in them, we'll head to Surge's Gym," Clint replied.

"I mostly want to train Dune. Over leveling is never a bad thing," Dante admitted.

"Just don't overdo it," Clint warned. "If you want, let's go train then."

"Yeah," Dante nodded.

Clint headed with Dante out of Vermilion in search of a place to train.

.o.o.o.o.

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket labs, the door flew open and Gigi flew in. "OK! ...I made the toast...and it was delicious! GIGI!"

On a table nearby, a Minccino bolted upright from where his head rested on a table. "The answer's 67!" he shouted. Upon seeing it was only Gigi, he laid his head back down. "Hey, Gigi..." He sounded tired again, as usual.

"Now onto important businessy matters of—GIGI! Business!" Gigi declared, whirling around to face the tired Minccino. "First, Micky, Micky Mouse, Mouscateer! The starter to the 'gold' region! Has he been prepped, brushed, given a—GIGI! Fruit basket and sent?"

The gray mouse-like Pokemon sighed, lifting his head again. "Yes, he's been sent, Gigi. And it's Mick, not Micky or Micky Mouse or Mouscateer. Please try to remember my name."

"You know what I remember?" Gigi asked. "...FORKS! GIGI! One of life's many great mysteries. I'll tell you about it sometime! GIGI! Hmmm... Well, now I'm bored! What's a Doctor—GIGI! Gigi to do...?"

Gigi floated upside-down in his green jelly-like container in pondering.

Mick frowned, glaring at his superior. "What did the boss want? Maybe it was something significantly important?" he questioned...and promptly gave a loud cry when his ears were roughly yanked from above.

"Hi~, Mick!" Psyche sang, floating above the poor lab tech.

"Ouch! Let go of my ears!" Mick shouted. "That hurts, you know! Go play with Gigi! I'm sure he'd LOVE to entertain you!"

"But he has no big ears or fluffy tail to pull," the Abra complained.

"Find somebody else to play with! I'm a lab tech, not a toy!" the Minccino barked, pulling away and diving under the table. "Gigi, help me! Psyche's tormenting me again!"

"Oh, but you two look like you're—GIGI! Having so much fun! Like two pant legs!" Gigi chirped merrily. "...IDEA! GIGI! I'll go out! And paint the town...RASIN! That's a good color—GIGI!

"...Don't you mean raisin?" Mick hesitantly corrected.

"Ooh~! I got a better idea, Gigi!" Psyche cried. "I'm gonna go see Wildfire and Gale and their trainer! You remember Gale, right? Stuffy Pidgey that acted like a statue and always flew away when you tried to make him laugh?"

"Ooooh... Yeah..." Gigi nodded. "HEY! GIGI! You know something? I recently made a discovery—GIGI! Of which the bird...is the WORD! What word is—GIGI! Yet to be determined in this country."

"...What?" Mick was horribly lost. _You'd think I'd be used to Gigi's insanity by now,_ the Minccino thought, daring to creep out from under the table. "As for going, we don't have the proper permission to leave base. If anything happened to Gigi out there, many of our boss' plans would be in ruins."

"So~? It'll just be for a little bit," Psyche said, pleading childishly. "Besides, you can come with! Unless you're gonna be a scaredy-cat!"

"Sc-scaredy-cat! I'm a CHINCHILLA, thank you!" Mick shouted.

"That randomly falls asleep in weird places," Psyche countered with a giggle. "Like~ behind boss' desk, in the trash can, under the laundry..."

With each location spoken aloud, Mick got paler and paler. _...My Arceus, am I that obvious about my narcolepsy?_ he wondered, shocked at himself.

"Oh, and that one time—GIGI! When you fell asleep against a Muk and you had to take 34.356—GIGI! Showers!" Gigi piped up, eager to join in on the discussion.

"...You aren't helping my case, Gigi," Mick informed, still in shock. _How could I have not foreseen this? My odd sleeping habits seem so normal to me yet, in the eyes of my co-workers and employers, I am abnormal. Am I truly this unnatural and set apart from the rest of my kind? Has my narcolepsy truly changed me this much?_

"...I think we broke him again, Gigi," Psyche noted, waving a hand in front of the blank Minccino's face.

There was no reaction.

"Aw, don't worry, Mick—GIGI! I think you're perfectly normal!" Gigi declared. "...Ever thought about putting—GIGI! A clock in nacho cheese and seeing what happens? ...GIGI! I have!"

Mick blinked, coming back to reality. With a cry, he turned and attempted to flee in shame of his sudden realization of his oddity. Instead of performing a successful escape, though, he tripped over his stubby paws and fell to the floor. He whimpered, sniffling.

"Why me?!" he whined.

Psyche floated over him, confused. "You know, Mick? You're the same color as the floor. If you stay there, someone might step on you."

"At least my horrible excuse for life will be over~!" Mick despaired sadly.

"...Uh..." Psyche frowned. "...I was just playing. I didn't mean to make you that upset. I think it's funny when you get found sleeping in weird places. So does everyone else...except boss when he found you under his desk that one time. I don't think he liked that."

"And then there was that—GIGI! Time you fell asleep in his bed next to Serena and boss walked in... I don't remember—GIGI! What happened after that...but you lived! ...Unless you're a—GIGI! Ghost!"

"..." Psyche reached down to poke Mick. "Nope, he's not a ghost! I can feel his fur and everything!" she declared.

"It's not my fault! I can't control when my narcoleptic fits happen! It just happens!" Mick wailed, staying flopped face-first on the lab floor.

"...No, seriously, get up. Someone's gonna step on you and then we'll have a Minccino pancake for a lab tech," Psyche prompted.

"Don't wanna," Mick mumbled childishly, staying where he had tripped.

Gigi lifted Mick off of the floor telepathically and plopped him on a lab table, floating over. "Hey, mister grumpy gills... GIGI! Turn that frown upside down! ...Then sideways—GIGI! So I can see what happens!"

Mick frowned. "...Gigi, I believe you're certifiably insane. How have you managed to get this far in life?"

"Because this comes out of my brain—GIGI!" Gigi proceeded to produce several complicated and solved formulas by himself.

Mick stared. "...Well...they do say genius and madness are two sides of the same coin," he admitted.

"...Do you think Sharpedo eat macaroni on Tuesdays? GIGI!" the Reuniclus asked.

"...What?" Mick frowned, shaking his head. "Just HOW are you my superior, really?"

"Come on~! Let's go see Wildfire! I want to play with his trainer!" Psyche whined.

"Oh! Outside fun! GIGI! I need my disguise!" Gigi floated into a lab closet and came out with a shirt that was overly-stretched over his green jelly-like container. He beamed. "I am now a ninja! GIGI!"

"...Putting on a shirt doesn't make you a ninja, Gigi," Mick argued weakly. "Besides, we don't have permission to—"

"So? It'll only be a little bit! Boss will never know!" Psyche promised.

"With you, he ALWAYS knows!" Mick corrected.

"...Uh-uh," the Abra shook her head.

"Uh-huh," Mick nodded.

They bickered back and forth like that for a short time.

Gigi interrupted after a bit. "If I may say something... TOMATOS! GIGI! Now, if I may say another... In my expert opinion—GIGI! ...LET'S GO!"

"But we don't have permiss—AAAAAHH!" Mick yelped when Psyche suddenly scooped him up.

"I'll get us there with my Teleport! Here we go!" the Abra cried.

"Wait! Wait! I don't wanna go!" the Minccino cried.

"Too bad! WHEE!"

The lab gave a massive flash of light and, when the light faded, the trio was gone...

Giovanni peered in the door a moment later. "...And they're gone," he muttered. "Damn it…"

.o.o.o.o.

They ended up in Vermilion City's main square.

"OKAY!" Gigi grinned. "Psyche, you go look over that way—GIGI! Mick, you go that way—GIGI! And I shall go to the Yellow Quadrant!"

"Yellow Quadra—what?" Mick jumped out of Psyche's arms, tugging on the collar of his tiny white lab coat. "No, Gigi! You and I are staying together! If anything happens to you, who will the boss blame? Definitely not little Miss Fun over there. _I'll_ be to blame and I don't want that."

"Ok, but we must be ever diligent—GIGI! Quiet, stealthy, and—SODA SHACK? GIGI! YAAAAAAAY!" Gigi barreled into it happily. "I LIKE SODA!"

"Gigi! Stop! What happened to stealth?!" the Minccino cried, dashing after him.

Psyche giggled, floating to the ground. "This'll be fun. I guess I should start trying to find Dante. I wonder...was Gio right? Is that Clint boy here, too? ...This is going to be way more fun than last time."

She teleported away, searching around for her favorite play toy.

.o.o.o.o.

Meanwhile, Clint watched Dante train until they could go to the next Gym, still relieved that Wildfire would be okay. He wondered if, with the Charmeleon calm for the next few days, maybe he might be able to talk to the Fire-type easier.

.o.o.o.o.

Psyche spotted the group of them near Diglett Cave, training against the local trainers. She was a touch disappointed to hear Dante talking, but oh well. She couldn't see Wildfire anywhere, though. Gale was seated in a nearby tree, looking oddly calm.

 _Did something happen?_ she wondered, daring to creep closer.

.o.o.o.o.

"And...that should be good. I can't wait until you evolve, Dune. Being a Sandslash is awesome!" Dante cried.

"How would you know?" Talon joked. "You secretly a Sandslash in disguise?"

"I wish!" Dante laughed.

"That would be funny!" Zapper chuckled.

Clint, however, was openly thinking, finally with a calmer head. _Hmmm... That cloud looks like an Altaria... Funny, considering..._

Dune looked at Clint. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Clint looked to Dune and smiled. "Yeah, buddy. I'm actually relieved after what happened, and you look like you've gotten plenty stronger since training here too. You're gonna knock Surge's block off!"

"I hope so. If I get stronger, I won't get hurt as much...right?" the little Sandshrew questioned.

"Yeah, buddy," Dante nodded, patting the sand mouse's head. "Let's head back to Vermilion and heal up. We might be able to take the Gym before nightfall."

"Yeah," Clint nodded. "…Wait..." He paused. "...Do you guys hear anything?"

"Hear what?" Dante listened hard but couldn't hear anything.

"Thought I heard something in the bushes," Clint admitted, looking around warily.

"I didn't hear anything," Talon commented.

"Me neither," Zapper admitted.

"Same here," Rocket said, straining his ears to catch any noise.

"Over there," Gale suddenly said, indicating bushes to the left of them.

Clint walked over, kind of surprised that Gale pointed it out to him, and looked. Psyche yelped, quickly teleporting away to another set of bushes nearby. All Clint saw was a gold shimmer. Gale, however, knew who was spying on them.

"Over there! Quickly!" the Pidgeotto squawked, pointing out Psyche's new hiding spot.

"...Oooooh... An Abra!" Clint turned to the spot calmly and strolled over. "I like Abras. I have one, actually."

Psyche teleported again and again, trying to stay hidden. Gale quickly called out each of her hiding places in quick succession. After a bit, Psyche teleported onto the branch above Gale. The Pidgeotto didn't miss a beat, taking to the sky before the sleepy Psychic-type could catch him. Gale landed on Dante's head, much to the boy's displeasure, and leveled a glare at her.

"What do you want, Psyche?" he hissed.

"Psyche?" Dante asked, confused.

"She's just like me and Wildfire, one of your 'glitches'," Gale said, keeping his words ambiguous to his trainer but clear as day to Clint.

"Ah… So, what's this one like? I want to take a guess and say the exact opposite of how you and Wildfire have been acting," Clint predicted

"More of a child than anything. Let's say she's a...special case," Gale replied coldly.

"Not my fault the boss likes me~!" the Abra giggled.

"Wait! You're the voice I heard on Nugget Bridge! You're the eyes I saw!" Dante realized.

"Yep! Nice to know you remember me!" Psyche giggled.

"I see... Well, you're quite cute. Unfortunately, that comes with a bit of an imbalance of the mind." Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball. "I want to take a guess and say that you're here to torture Dante. Because you think that's fun?"

"Torture? That sounds to mean! I just want to play," Psyche giggled. "If you think I'm foolish enough to get caught by a troublesome intruder like you, Clint, you have another thing coming. You see, I'm not all alone here. Try to hurt me and you'll be in _loads_ of trouble, mister!"

"What does that mean? Who'd she bring?" Dante asked, worried.

"Hopefully, not who I think she brought," Gale replied, feathers puffing in defense.

"Who said anything about catching you? This Poke Ball isn't for you," Clint reassured.

Clint threw it up in the air and a Pokemon popped out. It was an Abra, except this one was a boy. He yawned and spoke telepathically and lazily.

"Right in the middle of my 7 hour nap..."

"Hey, Zen," Clint greeted.

Zen yawned again. "Hey... What's up?"

"There's an Abra here that's kinda on the other side of the fence," Clint explained. "Who better to combat an Abra than an Abra?"

Zen frowned. "...Actually, plenty of things, starting with Dark-types—"

"Exactly! You, Zen!" Clint interrupted, grinning.

"Figures..." Zen grumbled, obviously not pleased.

Psyche stared for a while at the other Abra...and then began to laugh. "You actually want to fight me? Why? Why should I waste my time and effort on you, Clint? You're not the one I'm here to see. I'm here to play with Dante. You're just a nuisance," she said between laughs.

"Don't underestimate her. She's a special case for a reason," Gale warned.

"Play? I don't like the sound of that," Dante admitted, scared.

"Who said anything about fighting you? I mean, sure, hang around all you like. But if you try anything, if anyone's going to handle you psychically, it would be Zen. He isn't an ordinary Abra either," Clint stated.

"None of your Pokemon are normal, from what I hear," Psyche commented lightly, smiling so innocently that it almost seemed sincere. Almost. "Anyway, where's Wildfire? Isn't he supposed to be out here tormenting you, Dante?"

Dante fell silent.

"...What's wrong?" Now Psyche was really curious.

"None of your business! Have your fun and leave!" Gale hissed angrily.

"Ooh~! Did I touch a nerve? Something happen to your buddy, Gale?" Psyche teased. "Oh, wait! There's no such thing a 'friend' in your vocabulary. Just 'leaders' and 'subordinates'. How boring~!"

The Pidgeotto puffed, obviously not amused by the Abra's antics.

"That laugh is annoying. You underestimating Clint is annoying too," Zen said coldly.

Psyche glared at Zen. "Well, you're pretty annoying yourself!" she declared childishly.

"You're playful mind game tactics are novice at best. I sympathize with what's happened to you. However, you do not cross Clint or his friends without a consequence," Zen warned.

"Should have known a Poke Ball wouldn't keep you from hearing everything that's been happening," Clint admitted with a shrug.

"I really hope you didn't. Like a manufactured piece of metal could block my psychic power," Zen pointed out.

"Sympathize? Who needs sympathy when you can have fun?" Psyche giggled.

She teleported, dropping down on Dante from above. Gale flapped away instantly, squawking in shock and rage at the Abra's rudeness. Dante froze up when Psyche landed on his head, giggling.

"Really, though. Where'd Wildfire go?" she asked again.

"None of your business!" Gale screeched, landing on a nearby branch and glaring angrily at the Abra.

Zen was on Dante's shoulder in a second. "Please leave him alone. For saying you don't need or have friends, you seem to care an awful lot about Wildfire, now don't you?"

"Wildfire's fun to mess with. He gets angry and tries to burn me. It doesn't work, though. He's too slow," Psyche replied. "And why should I do what you say, huh? You're not the boss of me."

"I could always make you if you wish not to follow a simple instruction, but I'm sure you're used to that, aren't you?" Zen countered lightly.

"Make me? Hee hee hee! You're funny!" Psyche giggled. Regardless, she teleported away and landed on the grass a few feet away. "If Wildfire's not gonna play, it's not as much fun. Awww..."

Zen floated off of Dante's shoulder and landed on the grass in front of her, sighing. "You've chosen to suffocate any pain and anguish you have by putting on a facade of blissful happiness mixed with insanity. Ignorance is bliss, in your case. Which is why I pity you. Because you have a crippling sadness for what happened to you, a blind leadership to the one with the eyes...but what's this? Now, you said you had no friends...but I keep hearing a sound over and over in your mind and, for some reason, that brings some light to your aura..."

The sound he kept hearing was _"GIGI!"_

Psyche glared at Zen before sitting up, shoving him away. "Stay out of my head! That's my private place, you know!" she scolded. "You shouldn't invade a girl's private place! It's rude!" She crossed her arms and turned away, pouting.

Zen sat right back up. "It's ok to let people in, you know...because if you don't, that suffocation only grows more and more...until you turn into a complete mess of insanity with no hope to ever come back. There's hope for you, you know. But you're scared. Everything you're scared of, you shove away and laugh at because then it doesn't seem as scary anymore. It gives you a sense of safety. Tell me, how often do you cry when you're alone?"

"What do you care? Your mind tricks don't work on me! Nah nah nah nah nah nah!" Psyche taunted, waving her hands by her head and sticking her tongue out at Zen. "You're stupid~! You know that? And boring! Wildfire's more fun than you."

"I don't think your talk is working on her," Talon commented.

"That's because Wildfire is in just as bad of shape as you," Zen explained patiently. "You all came from the same place. And you just proved my point. You shove anything serious away with childish antics. I'm not using any mind tricks. I'm simply talking to you and stating fact. But you can't hide from me. I know you're sad, I know you cry, you've probably wondered at night if there was anyone that would ever care...but again...you're scared."

"...You're really dumb," Psyche deadpanned, getting to her feet. "This is boring~! I'm gonna go see what Gigi and Mick are doing!"

She teleported away again, heading back to Vermillion City.

Zen sighed. "She just can't accept it..."

Gale abruptly froze up upon hearing those two names. "...Oh Mew, she didn't..." he whispered.

"What, Gale?" Dante asked. "Who are Gigi and Mick?"

"I'm not worried about the latter! It's the former!" the Pidgeotto admitted. "Why in Mew's name would that crazy doc be here?!"

Clint groaned loudly as realization hit him. "Of course! She's practically insane herself! WHY NOT?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "...I think we better head back to Vermilion...unfortunately…"

"What's the problem? What's going on?" Dante demanded.

"You're about to find out," Clint replied. "Come on..."

"Nothing good, I bet," Rocket said.

Dante and his team followed after Clint as they headed back to Vermilion City.

As soon as they reach the square, a loud "GIGI!" was heard.

Clint froze and held an arm out to stop the group. "Quiet..."

The soda shack wall suddenly burst open and Gigi happily floated out, sipping a soda, not even noticing Clint and the gang. He was happily singing, "This is the Soda Song! GIGI! This is the Soda Song! GIGI! Soda soda soda, all about soda—GIGI! Soda soda soda soda—This is the Soda Song!"

"..." Clint sighed. "Yep... It's him..."

Mudpuppy groaned from behind the group.

"Him? Who is that?" Dante asked, suddenly afraid. "...Oh my god, that's a Reuniclus. How bad have these damn glitches gotten?!"

"I don't think that's a glitch, Dante," Talon commented.

"That's a weird-looking person," Zapper said.

"That's not a person," Rocket argued.

"Scary..." Dune whimpered.

"Gigi," Gale hissed. "Which means Mick should be nearby...somewhere..."

"Mick?" Dante was even more confused now.

"Gigi, stop! Put the soda down!" piped up a high-pitched male voice.

Out of the soda shack rubble came a Minccino.

"Hey, Mick! GIGI! Watch this!"

Gigi put the soda straw in his jelly coating and bubbles came out. Gigi began slowly dodging them in his green casing.

"Maaaatriiiiiix sooooodaaaaaa GIIIIGIIIIIII!" Gigi laughed.

"...Well, he's the same..." Clint admitted.

The Minccino, Mick, clapped a paw to his face. "Gigi, we're not here to cause an incident. We're not supposed to be here, period! We should just go back to base before something bad happens! Coming here was a mistake, I told you that the moment that Abra suggested this idea!" he cried, hopping up and down in a vain attempt to reach his levitating superior. "Darn it, Gigi! Come on! Let's get out of here! You definitely don't need any more sugar!"

"You know him?" Dante asked, looking from the weird Reuniclus to Clint.

"He's the head scientist at Rocket Labs," Clint replied, pointing out the Reuniclus. "Mick's an assistant." He indicated the Minccino.

"Never seen such an ugly Rattata before," Talon commented, looking at Mick.

"Is that some kind of mutated Ditto?" Zapper asked, looking at Gigi.

 _They don't know what Gen 5 Pokemon are,_ Dante realized, facepalming.

"But we're just starting to have fun! GIGI! I want to ride the roller coaster! GIGI!"

"Gigi, this is an oceanic dock! Not a theme park!" Mick argued, continuing his useless hopping. "Curse my shortness...! Look, let's just go back to the labs! I'm sure there are plenty of fun experiments to do there, in the safety of the base!"

Psyche appeared on the roof of the soda shack. "Ooh~! You guys had fun while I was gone, huh?" she giggled.

"No roller coaster? GIGI!" The Reuniclus looked heartbroken. "Well, what does this place—GIGI! Have? A gym... Pokemon Center... Clint... GIGI! Hi, Clint!

"Hi, Dr. Gigi..." Clint waved.

"Ocean... Docks... GIGI!..." Gigi kept going with his hunt for interesting things in the city, not registering Clint's presence. "OH! Maybe I can scuba dive! GIGI!"

"Hi, Clint," Mick said absentmindedly, continuing his hopping. Then he froze and whipped around, terrified. "Gigi! It's Clint! What is he doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question, Mick. Taking a day of relaxation?" Clint asked.

"Hardly! I-I suggest you l-leave! Or y-you'll r-regret it!" Mick stuttered, trying to be brave but obviously failing.

"Mick, relax. I'm not going to fight you," Clint reassured.

"And w-why sh-should I t-trust anything y-you s-say, huh?" Mick countered.

"Because if I wanted to fight you, Mudpuppy would have attacked you by now," Clint pointed out.

Mudpuppy frowned. "Mick..."

"I-I'm n-not sc-scared of y-you! Y-you know th-that, r-right?" Mick stuttered, visibly shivering in terror of the larger Pokemon.

"Mick, breathe," Clint advised.

"I-I'm t-totally f-fine! Y-you breathe!" Mick countered, obviously frightened out of his fur.

.o.o.o.o.

"...Definitely the same Gigi," Gale said.

Gigi kept looking around. "...Gale! GIGI! How's my favorite Pidgey...otto! You evolved! GIGI! That's nice! I evolved too, but not into a radish which is what I—GIGI! Thought at first. Maybe my fourth evolution will be a radish! GIGI! Then I may be Gigi, the radish Pokemon... GIGI!"

Gale groaned. "...Hi..."

"Hey, look! You made friends! GIGI! I knew you would, you were always very—GIGI! Sociable! Could talk to you for—GIGI! Hours about my theories about carrots and how they pertain to—GIGI! Atomic Snorlaxs! Funny... You always flew away... Heard some background laughter—GIGI! And you came right back!" Gigi commented.

Talon looked at Gale in shock. "You laugh?!"

"I deny ever doing such a thing. I do not laugh," Gale said coldly.

"There was always the one thing you flew away at. The thing I talked about with Gastly—GIGI! Shellder—GIGI! And Tangela—GIGI! All being the same Pokemon because he's a NINJA!"

Gale froze...and held a wing to his beak, barely covering a snort. Talon stared at the other bird in shock. After a moment, Gale managed to recover.

"I recall no such conversation taking place. You must be mistaking me for another bird, Gigi," Gale denied.

"Aw, no—GIGI! I'm not mistaken! You're Gale! I helped train you, remember? GIGI! You always called me your favorite trainer because the rest—GIGI! Were 'heartless monsters', whatever that means—GIGI!"

Gale sighed. "...Whatever you say, Gigi. Why are you here?"

"'Cause I brought them with me to have fun, silly!" Psyche piped up.

Mick jumped, nearly having a heart attack. "Great Arceus! Don't do that!" he shrieked.

"Awww! Did I scare you, Mick? You're so cute when you're scared~!" the Abra teased. "Seriously, look at him, Gigi! He's so cute when his fur's all puffed up like that! He looks like a marshmallow~!"

"I like marshmallows... GIGI! I also like Magikarp, you know. One day, they shall rule us all..." Gigi stared off blankly. "...GIGI! Ah, I'm just kidding! The Skitty will before them..."

"Once again...you hide behind ignorance, scaring others, joking around..." Zen stated, watching Psyche.

"You're still boring. And stupid." Psyche said, frowning at Zen.

"And you are in perpetual denial," Zen countered. "And…ah, I see. That's the sound, isn't it? So Dr. Gigi is one of the only people you really trust in this world...because he's the only one who made you laugh, made you happy in the hell you were in."

"So? Gigi makes everyone happy," Psyche said, arms crossed over her chest. "Gigi and Mick make me happy. Is that wrong?"

"No... In fact, it's right...because you just admitted that you have friends..." Zen stated triumphantly.

"Never said I didn't have any," Psyche argued.

"On the contrary," Zen argued. "You said, 'Who needs friends?' It turns out you do have friends, who you love and would protect...and if something were to happen to them..."

"Are you threatening me? You won't like it if I get mad," Psyche said coldly, glaring at Zen.

"I'm not threatening," Zen promised, hands raised in innocence. "I'm just stating fact. You care enough about them to do that, but you're also scared to let people in. You're distrusting, sad, and broken."

"I'm not sad. And I'm not broken. I'm fine. Stop acting like I'm made of glass," Psyche demanded angrily.

"You say that...but unfortunately...you could never prove it because as soon as you think about that place...that is when you show it," Zen declared.

"Shut up already! I'm fine! Why do you people keep acting like I'm some puppet! I'm me!" Psyche snarled.

.o.o.o.o.

"Man, deep conversations... GIGI! I wonder how deep the ocean goes... Maybe down to the earth's core! GIGI!"

.o.o.o.o.

"Mick, there are a lot of Team Rocket people I despise," Clint admitted. "But you aren't one of them and, contrary to popular belief, neither is Dr. Gigi. There is a difference between evil and insanity..."

"Ever wonder what the color blue tastes like? GIGI!"

"And Gigi isn't evil," Clint continued. "You and I both know who's evil."

"N-not all of us g-get a choice who w-we work under in life, C-Clint," Mick argued weakly, still stuttering but not as badly as before. "Some, like you, get fate's blessings and are free to do as you please. Others, like me, don't get a say in our lifestyle but have it thrust upon us...whether we like it or not."

"There are choices. Unfortunately, some don't have them in the beginning and think they will never have them later," Clint said.

"I don't think, I unfortunately know. Under a man like him, there _is_ no choice," Mick said, backing up a step. "All you're doing is giving yourself a death sentence, Clint. Back off...while you still have a chance. It's too late to change the past. You know this. I know this. Why bother trying?"

"It's never too late, Mick," Clint smiled softly. "It's never too late..."

"Maybe for you," Mick replied, taking a second step back. "There are no second chances for the wicked."

"I _am_ that second chance, Mick," Clint said.

Mick withdrew, instantly distrustful. "Why should I believe you? For all I know, you'll use me to hunt down our boss and then toss me aside when you're done. You're human. It's in your blood and your nature to betray others."

"Mick, if you can name one Pokemon I've done that do in my 12 years of doing this, by all means, don't believe me...but you can't because I'm not like that," Clint argued. "Yeah, true humans betray...but you say that to me and look at HIM. He sends grunts out and when they fail, their own Pokemon kill them without a second thought. It's not a matter of time before _I_ betray you. It's a matter of time before _he_ does."

"...You can't prove that," Mick denied, looking away. "Gigi, we should go. Like I said, we were never supposed to come here to begin with."

"...This isn't fun anymore. I'm going back home. Gigi, Mick, you coming?" Psyche asked coldly.

"Of course it isn't fun, because someone called you out," Zen stated.

"Aww, but this was just getting good! GIGI! All it was missing was popcorn! GIGI!"

Clint frowned. "...Mick... If you leave, I'm not gonna stop you...but...think about what I said, that's all I ask."

The Minccino looked up at Gigi, waiting for his superior's response.

Gigi pouted. "I guess so...but I'm making a roller coaster—GIGI! When we get back!"

"Nice to see you, Gigi." Clint patted Gigi's jellified form and it wobbled.

"You too, Clint! GIGI!" The Reuniclus smiled down at his assistant. "Always a nice guy, huh, Mick?"

"Yeah," Mick muttered, keeping his distance from Clint and especially from Mudpuppy. "Until we next meet, huh?"

"Yep, sure thing," Clint nodded.

Mudpuppy just stared at them.

Psyche used Teleport, warping her, Gigi, and Mick away from Vermilion City.

"What was that all about?" Dante asked.

"What do you mean? Pretty straight forward," Clint admitted. "Not _everyone_ that is associated with Team Rocket is complete scum."

"Poor girl... She's never had someone drill her like that..." Zen yawned. "But she never met me..."

"Then why didn't they stay? Why go back?" Talon asked.

"Because, like us, they see no alternative," Gale replied. "Gigi at least has enough power to escape. He just simply won't. Psyche is like Wildfire and I, loyalty to HIM too deeply ingrained to even think of betrayal. As for Mick...it's a combination of things—distrust of humans, terror of the outside world, loneliness... They could leave, I guess, but they just won't."

"That sucks," Zapper said. "How sad..."

"Scary...but nice, too?" Dune summarized, looking up at Clint curiously.

"Yes, nice, just...pained. Maybe someday we'll get to them," Clint hoped.

"So, now what?" Dante asked. "It's getting dark out..."

"As for right now, how about we take down Surge? It's what Dune trained all day for," Clint suggested.

"Might as well," Dante shrugged. "Last thing we can do today, I guess." He paused, glancing down at his belt. _I've gone nearly a full day without Wildfire yelling at me. It's...weird. But why? Shouldn't I be happy?_

He headed toward Vermilion City Gym, his team following him. Clint followed, Mudpuppy as well. Clint recalled Zen for now but he's much calmer. He doesn't have to deal with any Pokemon death...


End file.
